Buried Secrets 2: Blood
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: The sequel to BURIED SECRETS. Stefan and Bella have been gone; things are different...people are different. If you thought it all ended with the curse being lifted from Klaus you were wrong. Nothing is ever as simple as it appears when it comes to blood.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Warnings

Two months had passed since Stefan and Bella had disappeared, but that wasn't the only heartbreak everyone had felt. John had been involved in a car accident and died. Jenna had been killed by a hunter while she was out hunting.

Elena couldn't escape the tragedy that seemed to surround her. She had been trying to stay afloat and focus all her energy on finding Stefan, but according to Damon each lead she had was a dead end.

Except Damon was lying; each lead he found and checked out was evidence that Bella and Stefan had been there due to Stefan's signature and Bella's scent. He didn't want to tell Elena that it was Stefan who was committing these horrendous crimes since all the while she believed it was Klaus. He wanted to find Bella and Stefan, but they always seemed to be a step ahead of him

.*.*.*.*.*.

In the course of the two months they had joined Klaus, Bella and Stefan had lost a part of themselves…the humanity in them. Stefan would feed so hard he would blackout and rip apart his victims and then he would feel remorse and put them back together. Bella tortured people to get what Klaus wanted; Klaus realized early on that his daughter was more creative than he was and used that to his advantage. Bella and Stefan were the perfect muscle for Klaus; better than any witch or vampire he worked with.

With Bella enjoying the torture she did and Stefan being a full-fledge ripper, there was something that invaded their bodies and after their task was done a heat would burn and the only way to cool it was with sex. Klaus had termed it Bloodlust sex; he thought it was clever seeing as by the time they were done with their duties they were covered in blood and still felt a thirst. There was nothing sweet in the act as it had been with Elena or Damon…this was pure animalistic dominance. The closest a human could compare it to would be a drug filled haze of sex, but that was minor to bloodlust sex. It was only after they had calmed that they felt any remorse but that was short lived; Klaus knew they felt this and he made sure they were occupied again with someone else to hunt.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Where are we heading?" Bella asked, standing next to the car as Klaus walked towards her.

"Near the border my dear," Klaus said and stroked her cheek, "Care to join him?"

"I'm full actually," Bella said and looked away.

Klaus knew what was happening and dropped his voice low, "If you want me to stay away from them, I suggest you go in there and help."

Bella eyed him defiantly for a minute and then pushed herself off the car and walked toward the house.

Klaus pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yes sir?" A timid female said, answering on the first ring.

"Have you found anything yet?" Klaus snapped.

"Not yet," the woman replied, "We're working on it."

"Well work faster." Klaus hissed, "She's pulling away too much and I can't keep her occupied all the time."

"We will sir I promise." The girl said and Klaus hung up.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked into the house and found a blonde girl bloody and ripped. She sighed, stepped over the body, and followed the screams that came from the next room.

"Stefan," Bella said, crossing her arms. "Is there any place in here that doesn't have blood on it?"

Stefan stopped feeding and smiled a bloody smile and dropped the other girl who was still alive.

He walked purposefully towards Bella, "Oh come on, it isn't that bad…yet." Stefan raised a blood finger and traced it over her bottom lip, "Join me…she's delicious."

Bella was fighting an internal battle…give into her animalistic side or stay in control. She had been able to stay in control for a little while and it was slowly building up, but her animalistic side was too strong. She licked the blood off the bottom of her lip and gave in.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena walked into the Salvatore house.

"Morning," Damon said, appearing behind her in a towel.

"I see Andie's here." Elena sighed and narrowed her eyes disapprovingly.

"I get lonely." Damon said shrugging.

Since Stefan and Bella had disappeared Elena and Damon had been butting heads on not only finding them but Andie as well. Elena was extremely pissed the first day she came here a week after they disappeared to find Andie in bed with Damon. She couldn't wrap her head around the whole scenario and it only pissed her off.

"Caroline's mom found another lead." Elena said, handing him a piece of paper. "Tennessee."

"Don't you mean another dead end," Damon said, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"This could be a break." Elena said annoyed.

"You're right Elena this could be the break, the one that tracks them down." Damon said condescendingly.

"Ya know what if you don't want to check it out then I'll go." Elena said and headed for the door.

Damon blurred in front of her and snatched the paper from her hand, "No, too dangerous." He said and headed for the stairs, "Besides don't you have a party to get ready for?"

Elena left and Damon came back to his room where Andie was getting dressed. He opened his closet door and there taped on it was a map with newspaper clippings and reports.

"Another lead?" Andie asked.

"Yep, in Tennessee. Care to go for a road trip?" Damon asked.

"Tempting, but I can't…work, but I can maybe get you an address." Andie replied and left.

"What are you two doing?" Damon asked himself as he looked at the map and then shut the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"So we are here why?" Bella asked stepping out of the car.

"We are here to see a wolf." Klaus said, smiling as he walked into the bar.

Bella and Stefan followed and compelled the rest of the customers to pay no mind to what they were doing and once that was done they joined Klaus at the bar.

"Allow me to introduce my associate and my daughter, Stefan Salvatore and Bella Swan." Klaus said as they joined him, "This is Ray Sutton and he is going to tell us where his pack is."

"The hell I am," Ray said standing up.

Stefan placed his hand on Ray's shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat.

"Ray you don't wanna do that." Stefan said.

"Stefan and Bella have already compelled everyone in the bar." Klaus said smiling.

"Now we can do this the easy way which is you just tell us now where they are or we can do this the hard way and my dangerous beauty here," Stefan said smiling and grabbed Bella's hand and kissed, "Has some extremely creative ways of making you talk which all involve Wolfsbane."

"Which will it be?" Klaus taunted and Ray swallowed hard.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Three hours later, Ray was strapped to the wall and Stefan was throwing darts at him soaked with wolfsbane.

"Make this easy on yourself Ray," Stefan said as he pulled a dart out.

"I'm getting bored." Bella said with a sigh, "Can we get on with it."

"Patience my daughter," Klaus said from across the room, "Have another drink."

Suddenly a woman approached Klaus and started talking to him, "Sir you told me to let you know if we saw anything suspicious, the Salvatore's older brother was at the house today."

"Thank you," Klaus said, "You keep watching for me."

The woman quickly left the bar and Bella and Stefan blurred to Klaus.

"Damon's on our trail?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes and he's getting close." Klaus said and looked at Stefan, "Looks like I'll have to take care of him."

"No," Stefan said, "Let me I'll send him a message that will make him back off."

"How can I trust that you'll come back?" Klaus asked.

"I'll go with him," Bella said, "You KNOW I'll come back."

Klaus stared at the two for a moment and sighed, "Fine, but Bella send those other meddlers a message and let Stefan take care of Damon."

"Alright," Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena was trying to enjoy her party, but Jeremy was getting high and she was just having trouble pretending. Damon was calling Andie, but she wasn't answering, Alaric was drinking his pain away and realizing he wasn't a good role model, Caroline was pissed Tyler brought a date, and Matt was trying to deal with everything he had found out.

Elena finally had enough and went upstairs, followed by Caroline.

"Elena you can't do this." Caroline said.

"Do what?" Elena asked.

"Let Stefan consume your life." Caroline said.

"It's not just Stefan," Elena said, "Bella's out there too."

"I know and I miss her too and I'm worried, but we can't just stop living and let finding them consume us. They wouldn't want that." Caroline said.

Elena walked past Damon's door as Caroline continued talking and saw his closet door open and walked in.

"Elena," Caroline said following her, "What's all this?"

"Klaus' victims," Elena said studying the map, "Damon was looking for him."

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Elena said and went down stairs to find Damon.

Caroline continued to look at the map when she heard a creaking behind her, she whipped around and froze.

"Bella," She stuttered.

Bella smiled a wicked smile, "Hello Caroline," she replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hey have you guys seen Damon?" Elena asked looking at Alaric, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy.

"He left to go get Andie." Alaric said.

Tyler tensed, "Something's wrong. Where's Caroline?"

"I last saw her upstairs in Damon's room," Elena said.

Tyler started running up the stairs and everyone followed.

"Caroline," Tyler said, seeing Caroline standing still.

"Tyler," she said, tears coming down her face.

Tyler made a move for her, but a voice stopped him.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you Tyler." Bella said from the chair and everyone looked at her shocked.

"Bella," Elena said, "You're here, you're safe. Is Stefan with you?"

"He's talking to Damon." Bella said, "Nice party by the way. Sad I didn't get an invite."

"Why can't Caroline move?" Tyler asked.

"I didn't come here for her; I came here to send you a message." Bella said and stood up, "Let Stefan and I go."

Bella walked over to Caroline and let her wolf side out and bit her. Caroline screamed and then Bella threw her out the window.

"Don't worry the party guest are compelled." Bella said.

Tyler made a move, but Bella caught him by the throat, "Not the wisest move pup." She said and threw him into the wall.

She attacked Alaric next and snapped his neck along with Jeremy's too. She then knocked Matt out and that just left Elena.

"Bella, why are you doing this?" Elena asked, "We're friends and you care about Damon."

Bella blurred and pinned Elena to the wall, "TO make a POINT; Let Stefan and I go. Don't look for us, don't wait for us to come back because we aren't going to." Bella said and pushed some of Elena's hair behind her ear, "You know I feel sorry for you, Stefan had to hold back with you, but he doesn't have to with me. I know a side of him that you will never know and let me tell you, it's euphoric. Take my advice Elena otherwise the next time I come back….heads are gonna roll. You've already lost your parents, Isobel, John, Jenna do you really want Jeremy to be next?" Elena didn't reply and Bella smiled, "Didn't think so. Enjoy your party Elena and remember since it is your party you can cry if you want to."

Bella jumped out the window she threw Caroline through and saw her on the ground withering in pain. Her werewolf toxin worked faster than Klaus' did. Suddenly a small part of Bella came back remembering this was her friend, someone she had saved and she bent down next to her.

"I'm sorry Caroline," Bella said and bit her wrist forcing her blood into Caroline's mouth and her bite healed. "Take my advice and stay away."

"Bella," Caroline said standing up, "Let us help you."

Suddenly Caroline watched Bella's eyes change back to the cold hard blue stones they were and she grabbed Caroline.

"I don't need any help Caroline." Bella said and threw her into the house.

Bella disappeared into the woods and about two miles from the boarding house she stood by a mustang waiting.

"Took you long enough," Bella said as Stefan came into view. "Was the message delivered?"

"Perfectly clear." Stefan said and kissed Bella hard.

They drove back to Tennessee and walked back into the bar.

"You two are back." Klaus said.

"Did you doubt us?" Stefan asked.

"No," Klaus said, "You still feel for your brother."

"I feel nothing." Stefan replied and downed a drink.

"You never stop caring about family." Klaus said and walked back over to the pool table where Ray was strapped down.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Stefan walked out of the bar and Bella followed.

"Stefan," She said following him down the road a bit.

Suddenly Stefan turned and wrapped his hand around Bella's throat and pinned her to a tree nearby, "DID YOU HURT HER?" Stefan hissed, his fangs bared.

Bella allowed her fangs out as well and moved, pinning him to a tree. "No," she said as she felt her humanity coming to the surface as did Stefan. "I told her to stay away. I didn't do any permanent physical damage. What did you do to Damon?"

"I killed Andie," Stefan said.

Bella released him and stepped back as Stefan slumped to the ground.

"I can't stop, but I don't want to anymore, but if I don't keep going he'll kill them." Stefan said.

Bella sat down next to him, "You know this won't last long." She says and pulls out her phone. "We need to hold on to our humanity as much as possible until we figure a way to get away from him." She gives him the phone and stands up, "I'll buy you some time."

"What am I supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

"Call a birthday girl who's missing you; like I said this feeling won't last long." Bella said and blurred back to the bar.

About ten minutes later Stefan appeared back in the bar and walked over to Bella and Klaus.

"Care if I borrow her for a minute?" Stefan asked Klaus and nuzzled Bella's neck.

"I think we're done here for the night." Klaus said wiping blood from his mouth, "Why don't you kids go paint the town…I would suggest the color red."

Stefan and Bella walked outside and after they were a few miles away Stefan stopped, "Now it's your turn." He said handing her the cellphone.

Damon walked into the house and up to his room where Elena was waiting for him;

"Why did you lie to me?" Elena asked angrily.

"Not now." Damon said walking pass her.

"Answer me Damon," Elena said, "You knew this entire time that these were Klaus' victims, but you kept telling me they were all dead ends."

"Wake up Elena," Damon snapped, "These aren't Klaus' victims there Stefan and Bella's."

"Stefan's," Elena repeated.

"Yea and he added one more to the list tonight." Damon said.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Andie." Damon replied.

"Bella came here while you were gone." Elena said, "She told us to let them go and stay away."

"I got the same message from Stefan so just give it up Elena; Stefan and Bella are gone and they are not coming back." Damon said.

"They aren't gone." Caroline said coming in, "Bella healed me before she left and when I looked into her eyes it was her."

"You see Stefan they are still in there somewhere they just need our help." Elena said.

"Whatever," Damon said, "Get the hell out."

Caroline and Elena left leaving Damon who started to drown his pain in brandy.

_Ring, ring, ring,_

"Who is it and what do you want?" Damon asked harshly.

No one replied.

"Look if this is some kind of prank I will find you and rip your heart out." Damon sneered. He heard a small laugh; a familiar laugh. "Bella," he said, "Bella is that you?"

No reply.

"Bella," Damon choked.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, "Let me go Damon; we did this for you all."

"Come back," Damon said, "Please come back."

"I can't." Bella said.

"I'll find you. I promise and you know I always keep my promises." Damon said.

The line went dead.

**A/N: Alright you all here you go the first chapter of the sequel. Does it live up to what you were hoping for? **

**I'm warning you now this chapter is going to be a bit darker and more adult so this is your one and only warning. If you don't like that or oppose it I suggest you don't read further than this chapter.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Dark-Supernatural-Angel for helping me out with this and my other stories. If you guys haven't checked it out yet she made a video for Buried Secrets 1 and it is amazing so I suggest you check it out. Here's the link;**

**.com/watch?v=cHi9wPVu6oM&list=FLYrTYswUcaj9ArOx_XnBS3g&index=9**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rabid

**_CHAPTER 2: RABID_**

"Let me carry him," Klaus said looking at Stefan who was carrying an unconscious Ray.

"I got him," Stefan said. "Where are we going?"

"It's not much farther," Bella said sniffing the air.

Klaus smiled, "You know,"

"I have an idea," Bella replied shortly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning," Klaus mused, "It sounded like the two of you had a good time last night."

"We did," Stefan said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella said, looking around the forest.

"It's the full moon Stefan," Klaus explained, "The wolf in her is coming to the surface and interacting with her vampire side more than normal."

"I forgot it was the full moon," Stefan said.

Suddenly they came to a campsite where people were setting up tents and such.

"What do you want?" A man asked the three of them.

"I believe this man is with you," Klaus said and Stefan put Ray down.

"Oh my god," a woman said and knelt next to Ray, "Who are you?" she asked looking at them.

"My name is Klaus," Klaus said.

"The hybrid," the woman said and she backed away quickly.

"My reputation precedes me." Klaus said smiling evilly.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"You're up early," Damon commented as Elena walked in.

"Stefan called me last night Damon," Elena said ignoring him.

"I told you," Damon said slamming one of Stefan's journals shut, "He's gone; give it up."

"I'm not going to give it up," Elena said, "You may be willing to lose Bella, but I'm not willing to lose Stefan."

Damon blurred and pinned Elena against a wall, "Don't assume you know what I'm willing to lose Elena. Now get out of here and don't go looking for Stefan."

Elena left and went straight to Alaric's apartment and knocked on the door.

"What do you want Elena?" Alaric asked, smelling of booze.

"I need your help," Elena said and pushed pass him, walking into the apartment.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Don't even think about it." Bella said looking at the group of werewolves, "I'd kill you before you'd even make it two steps."

"My daughter," Klaus said, "I tried so hard to have more children like her, but it never happened," He said as he stroked her cheek, "A truly rare accomplishment; all of our strengths none of our weaknesses or limitations. In fact it is because of her I can transform at will and am not limited to the moon."

Suddenly Ray, who had been dead, woke up.

"Perfect timing," Klaus said standing up.

"What's going on?" one of the wolves asked.

"He's in transition," Stefan said, "He needs blood to live."

"It doesn't take much," Klaus said, "Just a little sip; if he doesn't get it he dies. So who here is human; a boyfriend, girlfriend, family friend." Klaus stopped in front of a man, "You," he said.

Bella grabbed the man and bit into his arm then tossed him to Stefan.

"Better drink it Ray," Stefan said holding the man down, "Or I will and I can't stop."

Ray began to feed and Klaus laughed.

He grabbed the alpha who was a female and girlfriend to the man who Ray was feeding on.

"It's a new order sweetheart," Klaus said "You join us or you die."

"I'd rather die," the girl spat.

"Wrong choice," Klaus said biting his wrist and then forcing it into the girl's mouth.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later all the wolves were dead and the three of them were waiting for them to wake up.

"So this is your plan," Stefan said, "Raise hybrid slaves."

"It's much deeper than that, they are meant to be warriors; comrades." Bella said.

"Is there a war coming?" Stefan asked.

"No," Bella said walking over to Klaus, "He wants an army so big and threatening no one will want to cross him," Bella smirked, "Kinda like the Volturi, except he is the only king."

"You know them," Klaus mused.

"I dated a Cold One, of course I knew about them." Bella said and then looked at Ray, "Something's wrong." She said and looked as blood was running from his eyes.

"Yes," Klaus said.

"You said I would feel better," Ray said shakily.

"This isn't right," Stefan said.

"I can see that," Klaus said.

Suddenly Ray turned animalistic and ran; Stefan went after him followed quickly by Bella. Stefan had already tackled Ray to the ground and Bella went to help.

"Bella watch out!" Stefan yelled, but it was too late.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come out here." Alaric said as he and Elena walked in the forest. "How sure are you of this place?"

"Tyler told me everything and I trust him," Elena said, "You know I don't know why he just gave up; I mean Bella didn't give up on him."

Suddenly Elena was pushed into the lake and when she came up she saw Damon.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Damon said.

"Someone had to do something," Elena hissed back angrily, "You just gave up."

"I didn't just give up! I just know that it was suicide coming out here on a full moon." Damon said, "You know you weren't the only one that got a call."

"Bella called you," Elena said shocked.

"Yes," Damon snapped, "Like I said don't assume you know shit. It was complete ignorance to come out here tonight which is why I wasn't going to, but now look here we are."

"I'm not going back," Elena said stubbornly, "I'm going to find them."

"They I guess we'll all die tonight." Damon said and started walking up the hill.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"BELLA," Stefan screamed as Ray bit into her neck and ripping a chunk out.

Immediately Klaus was at her side feeding her his blood as Stefan chased Ray.

"Isabella," Klaus said worriedly as he noticed that Bella wasn't drinking, "Isabella drink." He said.

Bella started to drink deeply and finally opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked helping her up.

"I'm pissed," Bella said and ran in the direction of Stefan and Ray's scent.

"Isabella NO," Klaus yelled.

She found Ray just as he bit Stefan. She pulled him off of Stefan and threw him into a tree. She stared at him teeth bared ready to rip him to shreds until she heard some very familiar voices close by.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"You know I could help you," Damon said to Elena.

"I've got it," Elena said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella and Stefan looked over the edge of a cliff and saw Damon, Alaric and Elena coming up the mountain side. When they looked back to Ray he was gone.

"Bella," Klaus said coming up behind them, "I told you no."

"Do you think I was going to let him get away with that?" Bella asked pretending like there was nothing wrong, "I'm going after him."

Klaus grabbed Bella's arm as she walked past him, "No you aren't; Stefan will."

"Stefan's been bit," Bella said, "You need to heal him and I can go ahead after Ray."

"No," Klaus said gripping her arm tighter, "Stefan will go and after he brings Ray back I will heal him." Klaus stated, "Better hurry, that bite looks like it works faster than mine."

Stefan left and Bella yanked her arm from Klaus' grip.

"Why do I need to stay here?" Bella asked narrowing her eyes, "I can take him."

"I know you can," Klaus said and stroked her cheek, "But I would rather you be here to help me."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus and Bella made their way back to the camp as the other wolves started to show the signs that Ray had shown. Bella was watching the wolves and Klaus was watching her.

The moment he saw Bella bitten, Klaus had stopped breathing. These last few months with her he had grown close to his daughter; forming some semblance of a normal bond with his child or at least as normal as it could get in their case.

The moment he saw Ray go for Isabella his blood began to boil and all he could see was killing Ray slowly. Klaus didn't even think twice about healing her, it was instinctual. It wasn't because he needed her even though he knew that was part of it; no it was fear of losing his daughter…his own flesh and blood. The bond he had for Bella had grown from one of necessity to one of caring and even began to be one of love. He cared for Bella and even though Bella didn't realize it, he was doing everything he could not to lose her.

Suddenly the female Alpha began to convulse like Ray had.

"Isabella MOVE!" Klaus yelled and blurred in front of her and caught the female and ripped out her heart.

"They're turning rabid," Bella said looking around at the others starting to convulse.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Kill them now before they attack." He said and began ripping out hearts.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ray had come upon Elena, Damon, and Alaric and attacked them. Now Alaric and Elena were back at the car while Damon was wondering the woods.

Suddenly Ray jumped out in his wolf form teeth bared at Damon ready to attack, but he never got the chance. Stefan came up behind him and ripped out his heart.

"Thanks brother," Damon said.

"Thought I told you to stay away," Stefan replied.

"Well what can I say your girlfriend won't take no for answer." Damon said, "Speaking of girlfriends, how's mine?"

"She was never yours to begin with," Stefan said, "And she's fantastic." He smirked.

"If you've touched her," Damon said through gritted teeth.

"What Damon?" Stefan asked, "What will you do? It was obvious when I killed Andie that you two had something going on."

"You're pushing me Stefan," Damon said, "I'm really trying to control myself."

"Damon, get it through your skull; we aren't coming back. Take Elena home where she belongs and don't come looking for us again." Stefan said.

"You know that's not going to happen," Damon said, "Elena won't stop looking for you and I won't stop looking for Bella. We will bring you two home." Damon said and blurred away.

"No you won't," Stefan said and picked up Ray.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Were you bitten?" Klaus asked examining Bella's exposed skin.

"No," Bella said pulling away, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Let me see how that bite healed," Klaus said and pulled her hair away from her neck.

It hadn't healed all the way; there was still an opening and it was still bleeding.

"You need to feed." Klaus said and bit into his wrist, "Drink."

Bella did as she was told and it finally healed.

"Thanks," Bella said wiping her mouth.

"I can't lose you," Klaus said and then looked around at the dead wolves.

Stefan finally came through the woods.

"I had no choice," Stefan said dropping Ray's body to the ground.

Bella looked at Stefan and Stefan only nodded letting her know Damon and Elena had left.

"I don't know why it didn't work," Klaus said to himself ignoring Bella and Stefan, "I killed a vampire, I killed a werewolf, I killed the doppelganger." And then Klaus froze, "No I didn't." he stood up, "We're going back to Mystic Falls. I have to kill them and then it will work."

"No it won't," Bella said speaking up, "Elena's dead."

Klaus looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Elena was killed in a car crash two months ago," Bella said and handed Klaus an article clipping and an obituary, "I found out while I was in Mystic Falls."

"You're certain," Klaus said looking over the clippings.

"Positive," Bella said, "I visited the grave myself."

"It's all over," Klaus said and grabbed a beer bottle and bites his wrist, letting the blood flow into the bottle. "Drink up; we're leaving."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena was in her room just looking at the mirror. She felt as though she had failed and maybe they were really gone.

She turned around and there was Damon, "You scared me," She said, "I don't wanna hear it Damon."

"I'm not here to give you a lecture," Damon said, "I just came to say you were right."

"Right about what?" Elena asked confused.

"That they can be saved." Damon replied. "I'm going to help you find Stefan and I'm going to find Bella. We are going to bring them back and that's final."

Damon left and went back to the boarding house and poured himself a drink. He drank slowly as he looked at the map he had torn down earlier.

"Where would you go?" Damon asked himself aloud and traced his finger over the map until he finally stopped tracing and walked away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Stefan and Bella were alone in their hotel suite cleaning up. Once Bella had exited the shower Stefan started questioning her.

"You knew didn't you?" Stefan said.

"I had an idea," Bella said not even putting up pretenses, "I told you in the beginning that being free was not all he wanted. With my time spent with him in that god awful dungeon I learned a lot. I learned to anticipate him, to think like he does and it's kept us alive so far. I heard about John's death and I saw my opportunity so I had another newspaper done also had it posted on the internet and had her gravestone carved." Bella explained, "It's the only way to keep them safe."

"You're keeping your urges under control," Stefan noticed, "How long?"

"Since I talked to Damon," Bella replied, "It's been easier, but I'm still fighting for control."

"You know they aren't going to give up," Stefan said.

"Then we have to make them," Bella said, "Stefan he wants to make these creatures and he needs Elena dead…permanently to do it. You want her to live just like I want Damon to, then we have to make them leave us. They have to believe that we don't care."

"We have to show them," Stefan said, "I don't want to hurt her like that."

"I don't wanna hurt Damon like that either, but we have to, otherwise they die." Bella said, "I need you to keep it up Stefan, I'm looking for a way out but I need your help."

"Alright," Stefan said, "I can do it on one condition."

"Name it," Bella said.

"When you find a way out you, come with me," Stefan said, "I know you Bella, you'll find a way out for me but not yourself. We work together and escape together."

"It won't work like that," Bella said.

"Then I won't be leaving." Stefan said.

"Fine," Bella said, "We leave together."

A knock on the door interrupted them and a man came in.

"Your father wishes to see you," the man said to Bella.

"I'll get dressed and be there immediately," Bella said and left to get dressed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

She walked to the suite and knocked.

"Come in," Klaus said and Bella opened the door, "Leave us," he said to the others in the room. He was staring out the window, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Bella said, "You wanted to see me."

"I wanted to see if you were alright," Klaus said handing Bella a glass of wine, "I was worried."

"Worried?" Bella asked shocked. "Why would you worry?"

"Because," Klaus said and slammed his glass down, "Because I...I care for you," he said and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I don't wish to lose you; you are my daughter and you are irreplaceable. Please Isabella from now on; don't do anything too reckless."

Bella stood there shocked. Never in her mind had she ever believed that he would feel that way. He had tortured her and now he started to care for her.

"Go get some rest, we have an early flight," Klaus said and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight my Isabella," he said.

Bella walked back to her suite in a daze. Suddenly everything was upside down and she didn't know which way to go.

**A/N: Okay you guys here you go chapter 2. I know it's a little scattered brain, but believe me when I say it do it for a reason and the next chapter will be more structured. I sometimes have to write scattered brain so that where I'm about to go makes sense. I know crazy way of explaining it, but that's how I do it.**

**Thank you Dark-Supernatural-Angel for being my wonderful beta. I can't ever thank you enough.**

**Now I should update sometime next week, but until then you guys I would really appreciate the reviews. They keep me going and I promise this is the last scattered brain/fast moving chapter. I got some complaints about that in the first chapter, but like I said I do it for a specific reason and it always works out.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Me In Chicago

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked, looking around the darkened area of what looked like a back alley.

"Do you remember this place?" Klaus asked Stefan. "1920's"

"I remember this place, but not the details; everything from that time is a blur," Stefan said nonchalantly, "Lot of blood, lot of partying."

"Oh but the details are what make everything so special. Chicago was magical." Klaus said then looked at Bella, "I think you would have enjoyed the 20's,"

"Doing something that was against the law especially something as fun as drinking and gambling, who wouldn't have enjoyed the rush." Bella commented, looking around.

"Those things did have their rushes as you said, but I think in general you would have enjoyed the era itself."

"Maybe, but we'll never know." Bella said and looked around, "Like I said, what are we doing here?"

"We are here to see my favorite witch," Klaus said and walked into the bar.

.*.*.*.*.*

"You have got to be kidding me," a woman said noticing them.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar." Klaus said jokingly.

"You maybe all badass, but I am not afraid of you Klaus." The woman said then looked at Stefan and Bella, "I remember you, but who are you?"

"You're Gloria," Stefan said.

"Gloria this is my daughter, Bella," Klaus said.

"So I see you finally joined your dad here." Gloria said then looked at Klaus, "I know why you're here."

"Do you now," Klaus said sitting down.

"A hybrid trying to make more hybrids; that kind of news travels fast." Gloria said and sat across from him.

"Bella, Stefan, why don't you two go grab a drink and let us talk for a moment." Klaus said.

Bella and Stefan walked over to the bar and listened to the two as they talked.

"I can't make hybrids," Klaus said. "There was a complication."

"Did you do exactly what you were told?" Gloria asked.

"I killed Bella; she's part vampire, part werewolf so she freed me of being able to transform, but I didn't kill Elena." Klaus said.

"Your own daughter tricked you so now you can't make the hybrids." Gloria laughed and looked at Bella, "Clever girl. Just go back and kill Elena."

"Can't, she's already dead…car accident." Klaus said, "So what do I do?"

"There's always a loophole," Gloria said, "But for me to figure that out I need to speak with the original witch."

"Well that's going to be a problem because she is very much dead." Klaus retorted.

"I know that's why I'm going to need some help," Gloria said and leaned back, "Bring me Rebecca."

Stefan and Bella looked at one another questioningly and then Stefan noticed pictures lying around and they both froze.

"What the hell is this?" Stefan asked throwing the picture at Klaus, "Why are you and I in this picture together like we are buddies?"

"Because at one time we were." Klaus said, "How about you and I go and I'll tell you a story." Klaus looked at Bella, "Why don't you and Gloria get to know one another Bella?"

Klaus and Stefan left leaving Gloria alone with Bella.

.*.*.*.*.*

"You know you are completely insane to take the chances you have been taking," Gloria said shaking her head. "Don't worry he can't hear us."

"This coming from the witch that is defying the aging process, and going to help Klaus." Bella said, sitting down at the bar.

"What do you expect me to do?" Gloria asked.

"How about do what you were sworn to do and keep the balance?" Bella suggested.

"Bell I promised your great-grandmother I would keep watch over you strictly because she saved my ass more times than I like to admit, but keep getting smart with me and I just might break that promise." Gloria said.

"You break your blood promise to her, you'll be shriveled within seconds of breaking it." Bella said, "Who's Rebecca?"

"Your Aunt," Gloria said, "Klaus' younger sister. She's a pistol Bell and she and Stefan have a history. She's jealous and basically a spoiled brat. You are gonna have your hands full."

"I can handle her," Bella said.

"I hope so," Gloria said.

"What do you need Rebecca for?" Bella asked.

"She has a necklace that I can contact the original witch." Gloria said and showed her a picture of Rebecca wearing the necklace.

Bella immediately recognized it as the one Elena wore; the one Stefan had given her.

"Pretty," Bella said playing it off, "Well I'm bored." Bella said sighing loudly.

"Well you're in luck," Klaus said walking back in, "It's time for a field trip and when we come back you can meet your aunt."

"At least you warned me, with Elijah I was blindsided." Bella said.

"Well then I feel I should warn you." Klaus said.

"Apparently Rebecca and I had a thing," Stefan said walking over the Bella and wrapping his arms around her, "And apparently it never officially ended and she has a temper."

Bella smiled, "Well she hasn't met me." She said then looked at Klaus, "She better not cross me."

"Oh she will," Klaus said, "But she won't harm you, I promise."

"Oh it isn't me you should worry about." Bella said looking at Stefan "I don't share well."

"You share some things," Stefan said leaning down to give her a kiss.

Klaus interrupted, "As much as I like a good love story like the next mate, Stefan that is my daughter."

"You haven't had a problem with it before." Stefan challenged.

"Right, but now I do so don't insult me Stefan." Klaus said.

Bella pulled away from Stefan and grabbed Klaus' arm.

"Excuse us Stefan while we have a father/daughter moment," Bella said and pulled him into a back room. She immediately stopped, "What the hell is this?" she said seeing a bunch of coffins.

"This Isabella is the final resting place of your family from my side." Klaus said and walked to an open coffin, "This is Rebecca."

Bella walked over to the coffin and looked inside, "She doesn't look that bad."

"Looks can be deceiving," Klaus said "You of all people know that."

"She better stay away from Stefan or else she'll be right back in here." Bella said and kicked the coffin, causing the lid to slam shut, "Now back to what we were about to discuss. What's the deal with trying to control what I do? Before you were all for my indiscretions; now you're like a 50's dad. Do I have a curfew too?"

"I'm just trying to watch out for you," Klaus said. "I want what's best for you."

Bella saw that Klaus was being truthful and she didn't know how she felt about it. A part of her felt happy; she couldn't deny that no matter how much she despised him she always wanted him to love her, but at the same time she knew she had a father…one that was worried no doubt. Bella chose to do the only thing she could, but she was so very conflicted.

"I don't know what to say to that." Bella said. "I don't know what to say about what you told me the other night."

"I admit I made mistakes in the past, but I want to try to rectify that." Klaus said, "You are the only one I trust Isabella above anyone. Just understand it's very hard for a father to watch as his daughter, although grown, is in another man's arms."

Bella stepped back and took a deep breath, "I suppose I could refrain from doing some things, but I don't know how to take what you're saying to me."

Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders, "Take all the time you need; I'll be here."

"You know what, on second thought I wanna stay here. I'm in the mood to drink and it looks like you two need some bonding time." Bella said.

"Alright," Klaus said, "Gloria…be a dear and keep an eye on her."

"Sure because this place is just perfect to babysit." Gloria retorted.

"Gloria," Klaus warned, "Be nice."

Klaus and Stefan walked out leaving Bella and Gloria alone;

"Don't worry you don't have to watch me." Bella said grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Gloria asked.

"Out the back," Bella replied, "Don't worry I'll be back before he gets here."

.*.*.*.*.*

Bella disappeared out the back and headed to a bar in the downtown area. She sat down at a table across from a woman reading a newspaper.

"You know you and Stefan have been causing quite the stir," the woman said.

"Gotta keep up appearances," Bella said, "How are you Lucy?"

Lucy put the paper down, "Better now that I know my girl is back." She replied.

"Thought you believed in me," Bella said pretending to be offended.

"I do; I'm just happy that you got it back sooner than we thought." Lucy said, "You know Bonnie tried to find me."

"I know," Bella said, "I guess me sending that birthday message didn't do any good."

"Why are you here in Chicago?" Lucy asked.

"To see Gloria," Bella replied.

"Girl that witch is not to be trusted." Lucy warned.

"I know," Bella said, "She owes my great-grandma so I have that in my favor. Klaus asked her to awaken Rebecca…his sister. It's getting deep Lucy. I think he's getting closer to finding out about the truth than I would like."

"Well I wish I could say I found him, but I haven't yet. The only person who knew anything was Pearl and Anna and they are gone." Lucy replied.

"Maybe not," Bella said, "When Bonnie brought Jeremy back somehow he got a direct line to the other side. He's been seeing Anna lately."

"How do you suppose we get him to help without giving you or Stefan away?" Lucy asked.

"I think we implant the thought into a certain bitch's head." Bella said, "I know she's here I caught her scent."

"Manipulate the ultimate manipulator…I like it." Lucy said. "Know where she is staying?"

"Probably the Garden, you know her." Bella said, "Can you handle it?"

"Of course I can; question is can you handle keeping up your charade?" Lucy countered.

"Of course," Bella said and hugged her friend, "Well I gotta get back and meet my aunt from hell."

"Sounds like fun," Lucy said and hugged her back, "Just be careful, keep up the act, and B, don't trust Gloria; if she sees something she wants, she will take it no matter what promise she made to your great-grandma."

"Which is why you are also going to have Katherine come talk to Stefan tomorrow and follow him." Bella said.

"Always a step ahead." Lucy said shaking her head.

"I try," Bella said, "See ya Lu."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon walked into the bar and sat down, "Gloria you look amazing," he said kissing her hand, "If I had known you would be looking this good I would have stuck around."

"I see you haven't changed much and neither has your brother's choice in friends." Gloria replied.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked.

"He's been here with Klaus and his daughter Bella," Gloria said.

"What does he want?" Damon asked.

"None of your business," Bella's voice said from behind him, "Thought Stefan told you to stay away."

"Bella," Damon said standing up, "You're alright."

"Excuse me Gloria while I take out the trash," Bella said and grabbed Damon's arm bending it back until it snapped.

Bella dragged Damon outside and threw him into a wall.

"What is it going to take to get through your skull I don't want you Damon." Bella said pacing, "Katherine didn't want you, Elena doesn't want you, and I don't want you."

"That's a lie and we both know it," Damon said snapping his arm back into place.

Bella laughed harshly, "Sure it is," she said, "That's what you tell yourself but you know deep down that when it comes to choosing either you or Stefan, all of us will choose Stefan." Bella kneeled in front of Damon and tilted her head, "Katerina and Elena chose Stefan because he was a gentle soul; I chose him for a different reason…he's untamed. He has done things to me you couldn't even dream of doing."

Damon rushed Bella and pinned her to the building, "Stop it," he said fangs bared, "No matter what you say you can't make me give up."

"You need to leave," Bella said pushing Damon off of her, "That is if you want to stay undead."

Bella walked past him towards the entrance to the bar.

"You know neither one of us is giving up," Damon said causing Bella to stop, "No matter what you've done, what you say, what you do next, Elena and I aren't giving up."

"That makes you weak Damon," Bella said turning to face him, "Weak with pathetic inconsequential human emotions. Us vampires we are above that, we are superior." Bella walked to up Damon and trailed her finger down his chest, "It was such a waste for Katerina to turn you; you weren't worthy of that gift," Bella then whispered in his ear, "And you aren't worthy of me."

Bella walked into the bar and sat down;

"You look like you need a drink." Gloria mused.

"You have no idea," Bella said, "Gloria I suggest you don't tell Klaus about Damon."

"I like Damon, he was a real charmer." Gloria said, "Had a way with the ladies, even me."

"Well if you want that charmer to stay alive, don't say a word." Bella replied.

"Like you said earlier I break my word and not protect you, I age pretty damn fast and I'm not in the mood to let that happen." Gloria said and handed Bella a Tequila Sunrise, "On the house and your father will be back in 3, 2, 1..."

.*.*.*.*.*

Klaus and Stefan entered the bar and headed straight for Bella.

"You two get to know one another?" Klaus asked Gloria.

"Yea," Gloria said, "She's quite a girl Klaus; you should be proud."

"Oh I am Gloria," Klaus said, "Believe me I am."

"What did you two talk about?" Bella asked downing her drink.

"Your father was telling me how close we once were." Stefan said sitting down next to Bella. He looked at Klaus, "If we were such good friends then why do I only know you as the psychotic prick who killed my girlfriend?"

Bella laughed loudly and Klaus looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Something funny?" Klaus asked.

"He does have a point; you don't exactly come off as the friendly type…not to anyone." Bella replied and downed her drink.

"Touché daughter," Klaus said, "That is another story anyways I made you forget because we were attacked one night by the police, instead of normal bullets they had wooden ones. Someone knew we were there and I had to make you forget."

"You wouldn't have made me forget just because of that." Stefan said studying Klaus, "When you say _'we'_ you mean you and Rebecca; who was it?"

Klaus downed his drink, "Story time is over." He said as Gloria handed him another one.

Stefan looked past Klaus and saw Damon at the door; he looked at Bella who nodded acknowledging she knew he was there.

"Stefan you look like you need a drink…a real one," Bella said.

"I think you're right," Stefan said standing up, "Care to join me?"

"No," Bella replied, "I already had one earlier, not very tasty; I think something's in the air tonight so I would watch out."

"Yes," Klaus said, "I feel the change too; many a fights tonight and much blood seems to be in our future."

"Thanks for the warning." Stefan said and went out back, pretending to follow a young girl.

.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So are you going to ask me about who was after me so to speak?" Klaus asked.

"No," Bella said simply, "I figure it's unimportant and if I needed to know anything you would tell me."

"Putting some trust into me, that's a dangerous thing," Klaus said.

"Maybe, but I'm willing to risk it; after all you did say you care for me and I figure I should try to show that I believe you. Consider it my token of loyalty." Bella replied.

"Loyalty is very important to me Isabella," Klaus said.

"I know," Bella said, "And I have been loyal, just consider giving an extension of that loyalty, but as with everything else in this world, my loyalty comes with a price."

"What is it?" Klaus asked guarded.

"That if something comes up and there is someone after us you tell me. I don't want to be blindsided by anything." Bella said.

"A reasonable request," Klaus said and lifted his glass to Bella's, "To understanding and loyalty between family."

Klaus and Bella clinked glasses in silent agreement.

Bella knew to win this game with Klaus she would have to play it well; she was going to have to be more cunning and strategic than he was. He had over a thousand years of experience compared to her mere 22 years. She had to think of every possibility and she had; including the ones that meant possibly sacrificing others. But in the end it had to be worth it…right.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Loyalty now, there's an interesting concept coming from you," Damon said sitting down next to Klaus and interrupting Bella's thoughts, "Care if I join you two?"

"Well Isabella it looks like you were right," Klaus said downing his drink, "Looks like tonight there will be a fight. What do you want Damon?"

"To have my girlfriend back." Damon replied.

Klaus laughed, "She isn't yours; she wasn't yours to begin with," Klaus looked at his daughter sincerely as he said, "She belongs to no one, but herself."

"That's a matter of opinion," Damon said, "From where I stand you coerced her into being here."

"He didn't," Bella said, "I thought Stefan told you to stay away."

Damon ignored Bella, "Come on; let Stefan and Bella go, I'm more fun than them."

Klaus laughed and grabbed Damon by the throat and slammed him on the bar.

"I beg to differ," Klaus said, "Isabella and Stefan are plenty fun and to me they're family."

Klaus lifted Damon in the air and grabbed a toothpick.

"You'll forgive me if I don't find your heart right away," Klaus said and stuck Damon in the gut.

He continued for about a minute until Gloria came in and lit the stake he had in his hand on fire, causing him to drop Damon;

"Whatever problems you two have, take them outside." Gloria said.

Bella walked over to Damon and picked him up by the throat.

"Take the hint Damon and get lost; I don't take in strays and that's exactly what you are." Bella said tossing him.

Damon left and Klaus touched Bella's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm annoyed." Bella said then tensed, "Someone's awake."

"You can feel her." Klaus said smiling, "Come let's meet your aunt."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus and Bella walked into the back room and Bella stilled, looking around the room and at the dead guard.

"Don't move," she said to Klaus and walked towards the back of the room.

Suddenly Klaus was pinned with a dagger in his heart and a blonde woman held him. Bella blurred and threw her off of him and bared her fangs.

"Did you really think that would kill me?" Klaus asked, pulling the dagger out.

"No, but I hoped that it would hurt." Rebecca said, "Who's the little bitch?"

Klaus' eyes turned cold, "Don't call her that." He said and placed a hand on Bella and pulled her back away from Rebecca a bit, "Isabella, this is Rebecca; Rebecca say hello to Isabella…my daughter."

Rebecca's face paled, "How?" she asked.

"Unimportant all that is important is that you don't want to cross her; she is quite the vindictive one." Klaus said amused. "Isabella say hello to your aunt."

Bella's face turned back to normal and she smirked, "She still doesn't look that bad…I can take her."

"I know," Klaus said, "But I need her; don't worry she won't cross you…isn't that right Rebecca?"

"I suppose." Rebecca said and then she stopped breathing, "Stefan," she said in a whisper.

Stefan had entered the room and Klaus blurred to him.

"Remember," Klaus said and immediately Stefan was bombarded with memories of the past.

Stefan's eyes locked with Bella and she looked to Rebecca;

"As much as I love this little reunion there is a reason I woke you up Rebecca," Klaus said, "Gloria said you can help her contact the witch that placed the curse on me. So tell me what does she need from you?"

Rebecca's hand went to her neck and she patted it then froze.

"Where's my necklace?" Rebecca asked.

"Tell me that isn't what she needs." Klaus said, becoming very angry.

Immediately Rebecca started tearing her coffin apart and Bella began to laugh as she made her way to Stefan.

"What are you laughing at?" Rebecca asked whipping around to face her and became infuriated at the sight she saw. Stefan had his arms wrapped around Bella and she was nuzzling his neck, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" She screamed and charged her.

Klaus grabbed Rebecca and slammed her into the wall.

"Stefan, Bella, why don't you two head to the hotel while my sister and I talk?" Klaus said never taking his eyes off Rebecca. "Stefan, make sure nothing happens to her."

"I won't," Stefan said and started leading Bella out of the room.

"Bye Auntie Becca," Bella taunted as she moved herself closer to Stefan.

.*.*.*.*.*.*

Once Klaus knew they were gone he released Rebecca.

"Let's get something perfectly clear," Klaus said, "Isabella is my daughter and you will show her respect and not harm her."

"She's taking away the man I love," Rebecca screeched.

"I could care less," Klaus said, "Her happiness matters more to me than yours," he snapped, "The only reason I brought you back is because you can be useful, but mark my words Rebecca the moment you become more of a pain than an asset, you'll be right back here with the others."

"How did you manage to have a child and are there more like her?" Rebecca asked crossing her arms.

"Isabella is the only one and the how is not important." Klaus said, "She is more useful than you are and you should remember that. You make her angry, you make me angry. She has more of a temper than you and I and she won't be taking kindly to you trying to take Stefan from her."

"He's mine," Rebecca hissed.

"No he was yours, then he belonged to the doppleganger Elena, and now he is Bella's…end of story." Klaus said with authority, "Now about that necklace."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Stefan and Bella walked into the room and he locked the door;

"Did you tell Elena to get lost?" Bella asked, removing her coat.

"Yea," he said, "I think she finally got the hint."

"Doubtful," Bella said, "Damon didn't listen, but he did get riled up when I mentioned you and I had…" she trailed.

"I said the same thing to Elena," Stefan said and sat down on the couch.

"How are you handling the memories coming back?" Bella asked, pouring them drinks.

"I feel what I felt, but what I feel for Elena is more," Stefan said, "You knew about the necklace. I remember the way you admired it. Bella what else is there that I need to know."

"I can't tell you Stefan you know that." Bella said.

"Then tell me what you can." Stefan said.

"That necklace is a powerful talisman." Bella said, "I also don't trust Gloria; I met up with Lucy today. As we speak the next part of my plan should be in motion and you should be getting a visit from Katherine. Tell her little; keep her at bay. You know Katherine; the less she knows the more eager she is to find things out which will play in our favor."

"You knew what you were getting into before all this," Stefan said.

"I knew why he wanted you, I knew your past with him, I know every little aspect of the curse, and I know all about Rebecca." Bella said, "I'm sorry that I never fully told you my plan, but I hope you understand."

"I do," Stefan said, "At least you haven't betrayed me."

"And I won't," Bella said, "I consider you a friend and right now we need to hold onto one another. It's the only way we will survive this."

Stefan merely nodded and Bella walked out onto the balcony. There was so much more she wanted to tell Stefan, but she couldn't…it wasn't safe. Not for her, for him, for Elena, for Damon, not anybody; the burden of the truth hung on her shoulders and hers alone. But something else was looming above her as well….the fact that Klaus cared for her and she had no idea what to do about the conflicting emotions that were swirling inside of her.

.*.*.*.*.*

Damon drove away from Chicago as quick as he and Elena had come. He wished he had never come here in the first place. Elena was crying; Stefan had divulged in detail what Bella and he had done with one another. Hearing it hardened Damon's heart; he knew now that Bella was gone and so was Stefan. He knew there was no saving them, but Elena didn't believe it. Through her sobs he could hear the whispers she was telling herself; that they would come back, they had no choice or control over what they did, blah, blah, blah. Damon just stared straight ahead as it began to rain; there was nothing but blackened, dark, cold pavement in front of him and he laughed a little to himself as he realized that that's exactly how his heart was.

**A/N: I am so sorry you guys this took so long to get out. Things got super busy and with the World Series my own Texas Rangers being in it well I'm not going to talk about that (it's too painful and I'm a tad bit ashamed). Anyways I made this extra long to make up for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now some very bad news; I can't promise an update for this story or for those of you also reading TWISTED. I have midterms coming up and a couple huge papers due so I ask you all to, please be patient with me and I will work on them whenever I have time.**

**Thank you so much to you my readers/reviewers. I love to read the reviews you leave and it keeps me from completely giving up on the story when my schedule gets hectic.**

**A humongous THANK YOU to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being my wonderful beta. I do not know what I would do without you to help me, so again thank you so much.**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: Appearances

"I don't understand how this is supposed to be a dress," Rebecca said coming out of the dressing room to stand in front of Klaus, Stefan, and Bella. "How can you girls even think about wearing this?"

"Some of us aren't prudes." Bella replied signaling for more champagne while Rebecca glared at her.

"Rebecca is far from a prude Isabella," Klaus said signaling as well, "Come on Rebecca, you wore men's trousers for God's sake. How is this bad? You were all for women's rights if I remember correctly."

"The right to vote, the right to be equal to men. If I had known women's rights would have led to the ability to look like a hooker I never would have supported it." Rebecca snapped.

"If I remember correctly you did walk around like a hooker back in the day." Stefan quipped; Bella laughed and Rebecca glared.

"I refuse to wear this." Rebecca said through gritted teeth as she shot daggers at Stefan.

Bella placed her champagne flute down and stood up.

"Turn around." She said to Rebecca who complied and faced the mirror, "It's all about confidence." She said and straightened Rebecca up, "In this time we are equals in every sense; business, sex, life in general."

"We've always been this way it was just not recognized." Rebecca retorted.

"Yes, but now that it is recognized we have to find other ways to make the men our puppy dogs otherwise they won't bend to our will. An outfit like this shows a woman is comfortable in her sexuality and causes men to drool; to make all of this work you have to have confidence. I'm sure with you being around as long as you have you have plenty of it." Bella explained.

"Well," Rebecca said, "I suppose if some human can pull it off then I can make it spectacular." And she walked back to the dressing rooms.

"Very nice," Klaus said, "You do have a way of persuading people."

"It's not hard to persuade someone who is as egotistical as her." Bella replied, sipping her champagne.

"I heard that," Rebecca called from the dressing rooms.

"You were meant to." Bella called back and laughed as she heard a growl emanate from the rooms.

As Bella turned her head to look for the sales girl she noticed Katherine lurking around and she smiled.

Bella looked at Stefan, "You look like you're bored," she said.

Stefan smiled at her, "I am," he said and stood up, "I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?"

"No," Bella replied, "I'm content where I am."

Stefan walked outside and blurred away.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Klaus asked.

"I didn't see the need to." Bella replied, "I'm having much more fun here; besides the champagne is helping my headache."

"If you lose your head you won't have anymore," Rebecca said, "I can help you with that if you like."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and started to stand, but Bella placed her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Now why would I want a thing like that? If me getting headaches is just a small side effect of being in your presence just to annoy and piss you off then they are well worth it." Bella replied.

Rebecca huffed a little and they heard the door crack.

Klaus laughed, "You are more controlled then I am." He said.

"No I'm not," Bella said, "I just know that we need her so there's no use in killing her." Bella downed the champagne and stood up, "But now it's getting boring. I'm going to walk around the city some."

"Richard will follow you," Klaus said signaling for a man in the corner.

"No," Bella said, "I want some privacy, my head is swimming and I just need some alone time." Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly, "It's about what you have been talking to me about lately. I can't very well sort through how I feel about it with you having someone follow me."

Klaus relaxed, "I understand," he said, "Please be careful."

Bella smiled a wicked smile, "Now what would be the fun in that?" she said and disappeared out the back.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella made her way to a gated mansion and jumped over the gates. She quietly slipped into the house and snuck up behind Lucy.

"Getting hard of hearing in your old age?" Bella asked teasingly.

"No," Lucy replied, "I felt you coming the moment you stepped onto the property."

Bella laughed, "I see Katherine was right on time today."

"Didn't take much," Lucy said, "We might have bigger problems."

"Yea like what?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi," Lucy said and Bella froze, "I've heard whispers; Klaus is asking about them."

"I'll convince him otherwise that he doesn't need them." Bella said.

"That's not all," she said, "He's also been looking for the Cullens he even brought them here." Lucy said and waved her hands around, "To this house."

Bella froze. "How?"

"Lied of course," Lucy said, "I think to prove himself as a father," Lucy said disgusted, "As if he is capable of that."

"Maybe he is," Bella whispered and looked out the window.

"B," Lucy said and walked over to her, "You aren't falling for his tricks are you? Have you forgotten everything he has done to you?"

"No," Bella growled, "I wear the scars everyday Lucy, but that little girl in me still wants what he is trying to give me."

"So you are going to align yourself with him." Lucy said shocked.

"OF COURSE NOT," Bella screamed, "I never would, but you have to understand Lucy a part of me is human. I can't help, but feel what I do. It doesn't mean I will act on it though."

"I'm sorry B," Lucy said, "I didn't mean to accuse you."

"I know," Bella said, "You're just trying to protect Bonnie; I get it." Bella sighed, "Do you know anything else?"

"No," Lucy said, "B, maybe you need to get out. I mean I know you won't act on the feelings, but if they cause you one moment of hesitation maybe you're in over your head."

"No," Bella said, "I've come this far; I'm not giving up now."

"What can I do to help?" Lucy asked.

"Just be on standby and make sure Katherine goes to Mystic Falls after she leaves here. It's time she found out about the necklace."

Lucy silently nodded and left leaving Bella to look around the empty house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella wandered into one of the rooms and there sat the grand piano. The one he had composed her lullaby on and played for her the first day she met his family. She wandered up the stairs and in each room it wasn't hard to see who it belonged too. Alice and Jasper's had a massive closet with books upon books of Civil War history. Rosalie and Emmett's contained a huge vanity and multiple video games. Carlisle and Esme's was simple, but very detailed in decorating, and the last one that was basically in the attic was Edward's. It was disheveled, with music everywhere. Music composing pages, unfinished or ripped or crumbled everywhere and on a desk was a single picture of him and her.

Bella slowly shook her head, she knew when she had died her compulsion had worn off, but a small part of her prayed that it hadn't.

Her phone suddenly vibrated.

Meet me in the park. K.

Bella shut her phone and ran out of the house. She had an idea of what was coming next.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"How was your walk?" Klaus asked the moment Bella arrived.

"Good," Bella said, "Some things were put in perspective. Where's Rebecca?"

"Back at Gloria's I assume looking for Stefan." Klaus said and Bella glared, "Oh don't worry she won't dare touch him."

Bella nodded, "Why did you want me to come here?"

"Well something has been bothering me for some time now," Klaus said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"The Cullens," Klaus said.

"Why are they of any consequence?" Bella asked nonchalantly, "They haven't come around even though my compulsion wore off. They remembered and they also knew that without me telling them they could remember that I had to have died for it to wear off. So why are we even discussing them?"

"It has never set right with me for what they did to you." Klaus said, "Leaving you there in those woods, alone and vulnerable. I dare say I hate them."

"Join the club, but again why does it matter?" Bella said.

"What if I could give you, your revenge against them?" Klaus asked.

"There are more important things then my petty revenge." Bella said.

"Consider it something to pass the time while Gloria works on finding me another way to turn my hybrids." Klaus said, "I've asked around about the Volturi; perhaps they could help."

Bella laughed, "Klaus, the Volturi are nothing more than pampered brats who sit on thrones and pretend to rule."

"You know them?" Klaus asked surprised.

"I ran into them while I was in Italy." Bella said, "They are the last people I would ever expect something from. Besides they desired Alice and Edward for their gifts so it would be a conflict of interest."

"I see," Klaus said, "Well then perhaps we should deal with this ourselves," Klaus mused smiling wickedly, "Richard find a blood bag. Someone appealing."

"I have a feeling I need to look my best," Bella said, "Care if I go change?"

"No," Klaus said, "I'll have Richard go with you and you can pick the donor."

"Sounds like fun," Bella said and walked to the car.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Richard drove her to the hotel and she went upstairs to change, but before she did she dialed Lucy.

"Lucy the witch I'm here for all your vampire needs." Lucy said answering.

"Lucy I need your help." Bella said.

Within ten minutes Lucy was in Bella's room as she changed.

"B, I don't know," Lucy said worried.

"Look I know them, they will be able to control their thirst." Bella said.

"What about the major?" Lucy asked.

"Alice will be able to help him." Bella replied, "Lucy I need your help; if not you then an innocent is going to die and I don't think I can handle more blood on my hands."

"Alright," Lucy said, "But you had better get your ass back to heal me."

"Have I ever failed you?" Bella asked.

"No and let's not have this be the first time otherwise it will be the last." Lucy said reluctantly and followed Bella downstairs.

Klaus was waiting in downstairs and smiled upon seeing his daughter and Lucy.

"Very well done Isabella," Klaus said appraising Lucy, "Her blood is intoxicating almost as good as yours…almost."

"Well I have an idea of what you want to do." Bella replied smiling.

"Clever girl," Klaus said. "Now let's go meet some old acquaintances."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Esme is there anything I can help you with?" Alice asked walking into the kitchen.

"No dear just some work; thank you though." Esme said in a lifeless voice.

Since they had all regained their memories their lives were void of any joy or real feeling; even Rosalie felt sad knowing that Bella was gone though she would never admit out loud or around Edward that she did truly care for Bella.

A knock on the door caused Carlisle to rise from his desk in his study and answer the door. The person standing there shocked him.

"Hello Carlisle," Klaus said smiling evilly, "I told you I would come to see you."

Carlisle was knocked into the living room where the rest of the family sat. Esme went quickly to her husband's side and helped him up.

"Lovely home Esme," Klaus said walking in followed by Rebecca and Stefan, "It's such a shame I'm going to kill you; I have a few houses that need touch ups and I must say your work is exquisite."

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked pushing Rosalie behind him.

"Why my dear boy I thought I told you; when I was done in Mystic Falls I was going to come and find you for what you did to my daughter." Klaus said.

"Stefan," Alice said, "What are you doing with him; he wanted to kill Elena."

"Things change," Stefan said simply.

"If anyone should die for what happened to your daughter it's you," Rosalie hissed, "I saw the marks you monster."

"I've heard about you; they called you the bloody bride." Klaus said, "I must say what you did to Royce King was poetic; I met him once…..self-entitled ass."

"Go to hell," Rosalie spat.

"Not before you," Klaus said and made himself comfortable in a chair, "Now you all caused my daughter quite a bit of heartache. Leaving her there in the woods, ripping her heart out, leaving behind only a shell. At least when I killed her I did it thoroughly and she felt little pain."

Edward lunged at Klaus, but Stefan stopped him and pinned him to the floor.

"That was very rude Edward," Klaus said, "I was telling the truth; it's not my fault you can't handle it."

"I'll kill you," Edward said and Stefan raised him up slamming him into the ground again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Klaus said, "Where was I….yes, now I truly hate you for what you did to her, but I know someone who hates you more. Darling will you please come in here…"

Suddenly the Cullen's froze in place, all eyes locked on the entryway into the living room. There stood Bella, but something seemed off; she was…colder.

"Hello everyone," Bella said in a malevolent tone, "Miss me?"

"Bella," Alice said, "What are you doing here with him?"

"Why wouldn't I be by my father's side?" Bella asked. "I am his flesh and blood."

"You're nothing like him," Edward choked out. "What have you done to her?"

"Me," Klaus said pointing to himself, "Why nothing, she has just become who she was always meant to be." Klaus stood up and looked at his daughter, "So shall we kill them?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Bella replied, "Stefan let him go."

Stefan released Edward and he quickly blurred to Bella.

"Bella, please…we can help you; you just have to fight whatever he's done to you." Edward pleaded.

"Done to me," Bella said surprised and stepped back, "Out of everyone in this room, he is the most honest and stuck to his word. The only thing he's done is help me while the rest tried to suppress me."

Bella pushed Edward causing him to hit the opposite wall.

"You know I feel sorry for you all." She said walking around the room, "You all have put yourselves in your own personal hell. Denying yourselves what you really crave." Bella snapped her fingers and Richard appeared in the room with Lucy. "She's lovely isn't she?" Bella continued walking over to Lucy, "I've been told she smells delicious,"

"Nothing compared to you," Stefan quipped smiling at Bella.

Bella smiled, "True," she said and walked over to Stefan and kissed him hard.

Rebecca cleared her throat annoyed and Bella giggled.

"We'll have plenty of time for games later," Bella said and walked back over to Lucy, "Can you smell the change in her body. The endorphins being released; fight or flight is what she feels," Bella looked at Jasper, "You can feel her fear, her want to get the hell away from here, but ultimately the hopelessness because she knows she wouldn't make it that far."

"Please stop," Jasper begged.

"You're fighting your natural instinct, you want her blood. You want to feel it sliding down your throat quenching the burn that is always there. Granted with animal blood you suppress the craving, but it never truly goes away." Bella said, "You're slowly killing yourself denying the body what it really needs, what it craves. Tell me Jasper, you go to different schools, you see so many humans on the street and yet the only thing that stops you from truly becoming what you are is the little pixie whispering in your ear." In a flash Bella had Alice pinned against the wall, "You know I ran into Maria not too long ago; she told me what you were capable of; the freedom you felt when you gave into what you crave. You can have that again Jasper and all it would take to release you is snapping her head and burning her till she's nothing but ash," Bella said and started tightening her hand around Alice's throat.

Jasper quickly threw Bella off of Alice and stood in front of her protectively.

"Come near her again and I'll rip you to pieces." Jasper growled.

"Pathetic," Bella said standing up, "All of you, so clouded by human emotions you can't see the world for what it is. We are the supreme species, we have all the power and control while all humans are, are cattle. The only reason we let them exist is because we need their blood….that's it."

"Bella," Edward whispered, "You aren't my Bella."

"No," Bella said and walked over to Lucy, "I'm not; that Bella was my prison trying to contain the real me. She was weak and useless."

Bella walked over to Lucy and moved her hair to one side.

"We aren't going to kill you," Bella sighed and looked at them, "That would be too easy, it would merciful instead we're gonna let you live these pathetic lives you do. I'll always be here though; popping in from time to time trying to help you like Klaus has helped me. I will release you from the restraints you have placed on yourselves." Bella smiled wickedly, "Until then," she said and allowed her face to change. She swiftly bit into Lucy's neck as Lucy screamed and turned back to face the Cullens, her mouth covered in blood, "Have a taste," she said licking her lips and throwing Lucy towards Jasper, "She's even better than she smells."

Bella walked out the door followed by Klaus, smiling proudly, then Stefan, Richard and Rebecca.

Once they were in the car Rebecca smiled.

"I like your style," Rebecca said, "Maybe you aren't so bad after all."

"Oh I'm very bad Rebecca," Bella said, "I wouldn't trust me as far as you can throw me."

Klaus laughed, "That was quite an inventive way of torture, I must say doing that never crossed my mind."

"I found it quite sexy," Stefan said.

"Yes well if you don't mind letting me out here by this hotel. I truly wanted to drain her she was delectable, but I restrained so I really need to feed." Bella said.

"Of course," Klaus said, "Richard pull over."

The car stopped and Bella opened the door.

"Be back before nightfall." Klaus said.

"I will," Bella replied and shut the door.

The moment the car was out of sight Bella took off into the alley and made her way back to the Cullen home.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"How could she do that?" Alice asked close to tears. "How could she be so callous?"

"She's under his control," Carlisle said from the other room trying to stop the bleeding from Lucy's neck, "She has no choice."

"She was vicious," Emmett said.

"She was taunting us," Rosalie replied.

"This is all my fault," Edward said, his head in his hands. "I never should have left her."

"Not everything is about you," Bella said standing in the doorway, "Now get the hell out of my way,"

Bella breezed into the living room and bit her wrist. Lucy came to and glared at her.

"Thought I said get back to me in time." Lucy said, standing up.

"Are you dead?" Bella asked.

"No," Lucy replied annoyed.

"Then I kept my word," Bella said simply, "Is Katherine gone?"

"Yep," Lucy said, "She killed Gloria though."

"Gloria was gonna have to die anyways. I saw how she looked at that necklace." Bella replied and Lucy's eye widened at her, "What? You said so yourself, she disobeyed the Wiccan laws. I would have only sped up the three fold rule."

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked. "You come here, torture us and now you're saving her."

"Okay short version," Bella said, "I didn't want to do this; hell I didn't want any of you involved, in fact I prayed you would never remember, but you did and I had to figure something out to keep from blowing my cover. That is unless you wanted to die tonight."

"Bella," Edward said relieved and made a move towards her.

"Don't even," Bella said, "Just because I saved your asses doesn't mean I want anything to do with you."

"So what are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't tell you," Bella said, "You lost my trust a long time ago, now you owe me; first for leaving me like you did and now for saving you."

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"I want you to leave town," Bella said, "I want you to pretend like you believe I am what you saw tonight and I want you to constantly be looking over your shoulder."

"If you don't care for us then why are you protecting us?" Jasper asked.

"Because you shouldn't suffer the fate he wants you to." Bella snapped. "Lucy get out of town and I'll see you when I can."

"Alright girl," Lucy said, "Be careful."

Bella disappeared and headed back to Gloria's.

The moment she walked in she was attacked by Rebecca.

"You traitor!" Rebecca screamed and through her into the wall, "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"REBECCA THAT'S ENOUGH," Klaus shouted and walked over to his daughter. "I wanted to trust you."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked confused.

"Don't play coy with me." Klaus said and wrapped his hand around her throat, "Don't lie to me."

"She doesn't know anything," Stefan said stumbling into the room. "I swear."

"Your word means nothing." Klaus snapped.

Bella grabbed Klaus' hand and twisted it causing him to release her and she kicked him into the wall.

"Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on" Bella seethed.

"Like you don't know you and Stefan are playing us. He was asking about Michael and you know about him too. You two have been trying to double cross us. Stefan still cares for Elena." Rebecca hissed.

Bella looked at Stefan and she saw in her eyes that he wanted to take the blame. He wanted her to continue pretending….for everyone's sake.

Bella's face changed and she attacked Stefan.

"You were mine," Bella said and threw him into the wall, "You were supposed to be with us," She picked him up and threw him again. "I trusted you!" Bella blurred and sank her teeth into Stefan beginning to drain him.

Klaus pulled her off and Stefan fell to the ground unconscious.

Rebecca came at her with the athame.

"No," Klaus said and he grabbed Rebecca.

"She's a traitor!" Rebecca screeched.

"She's just as betrayed as we are." Klaus said. "She wouldn't have attacked him like that if she was with him."

"I trusted him," Bella said and grabbed a stake heading straight for Stefan.

"No," Klaus said and grabbed Bella's hand, "He isn't going to get off that easy." Klaus looked at Stefan with disgust, "Rebecca get Richard, we're taking a little trip down memory lane."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Bella but did as she was told.

"Don't worry darling," Klaus said, wrapping Bella in his arms, "He will pay."

Bella allowed him to comfort her, but internally she was thinking;

_What the hell am I going to do?_

**A/N: Okay you guys I am sincerely sorry for the long wait, but as you know there is life outside of here. My school took longer, many family engagements, I got the stomach bug, Christmas, but the biggest thing is that I fell and broke my foot two days before Christmas so all my last minute stuff took a hell of a lot longer.**

**Now I have to Thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel for being my wonderful and patient beta.**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I spent a lot of time working on it to get it to where it is.**

**Now for some very bad news…..I was told today that my grandfather who raised me and who I see as my father has prostate cancer and it's pretty bad. He is in his seventies and the doctors say it's too risky to operate on him. Radiation is one treatment but we don't know exactly how aggressive his cancer is. If it has spread to his bone then I don't have very much longer with him and I'm praying that, that is not the case. We have to wait a week for him to see a specialist. So until further notice I do not know when I will be updating this story. I do apologize if the wait is long, but I also hope you understand why I am putting my writing on the backburner. I will try and update this story as well as TWISTED and the others if I can, but as of right now the creativity I have has dimmed and all I really feel is fear and I won't write like that.**

**Thank you so much for your patience your loyalty to me and to this story and I ask for your prayers at this time. My family and I need it.**

**As always I appreciate and love your reviews.**

**Until next time….**


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Home

"It's our senior year and we are going to do the pranks. We have been dealing with a bunch of crap and now it's time to have fun." Caroline said and walked off.

"I bet if we don't do as she says, we all suffer," Tyler said.

"I'll go get some toilet paper," Elena said and headed out the door

She made it to the biology hall when suddenly someone grabbed her.

"Hello Elena," Klaus said smiling, "You're supposed to be dead."

"Klaus," Elena whispered and tried to run, but Klaus grabbed her.

"Uh, uh, uh," Klaus said and started dragging her, "Let's have a little chat…shall we?"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Stefan stirred and looked around to find Rebecca and Bella.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked confused.

"My brother has quite the temper," Rebecca said fiddling with her phone then she looked at him, "He snapped your neck…several times in fact."

"I don't know what's going on," Stefan said and looked at Bella.

"Save it," Rebecca said, "My brother knows you lied about Elena's death; why do you think we came back to Mystic Falls? In fact he's with her right now."

"Rebecca," Stefan started.

Rebecca interrupted, "Do you love her?"

"No," Stefan said though his eyes gave him away.

"You lie," Rebecca said and blurred grabbing him by the throat, "Consider me jealous."

Rebecca almost shoved a stake in his stomach, but Bella stopped him.

"Klaus wants you at the school," Bella said, showing Rebecca her phone, "Better run along." Rebecca started to leave, but Bella spoke again, "And for the record Becca…I'm the one who gets to be jealous."

Bella took the stake that had been in Rebecca's hand and shoved it into Stefan's stomach.

As soon as Bella was certain Rebecca was gone she removed the stake and gave Stefan her blood.

"How did she find out?" Bella asked as Stefan stood up.

"I began asking about Michael," Stefan said and Bella froze, "Do you know about him?"

"I told you I would tell you what you needed to know." Bella said and looked at him, "You should have stuck to the plan."

"Well it was somewhat difficult when Gloria attacked me, but fortunately Katherine saved me." Stefan said.

"I know, why do you think I had Katherine on hand," Bella said, "I knew I couldn't trust Gloria."

"My cover is blown, but yours isn't," Stefan said, "You can still stay within his trusted circle."

"Stefan you don't know what he will do," Bella said.

"What's the worst he can do?" Stefan asked.

"Right now you still have the ability to feel, but if he wants to, he can make you turn those off." Bella said, "You would be completely gone and in the dark. Do you have any idea how hard it would be to turn them back on?"

"I know," Stefan said, "But I also know that now you are the only one who can protect the people you and I care about. Bella you have to let me do this."

"I swore I would get both of us out," Bella said, "You are only giving me an out."

"You're the one that taught me that the rules of the game can change in an instant and that the one with the best plan leads." Stefan countered.

"Fine," Bella said defeated. "Head to the school and Stefan," Bella said causing Stefan to look at him, "I hope you're ready."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"I don't know how I can help you," Bonnie said, coming into the gym.

Klaus compelled all the students to leave, but two and now Caroline was lying in the hallway, her neck snapped and Tyler was in transition.

"Well I suggest you find something and quick otherwise their blood is on your hands." Klaus said menacingly.

Bonnie ran out.

"So Elena how have you been?" Klaus asked, "Enjoy your summer did you?"

"What do you want with us?" Elena said, "You can change at will, why don't you just leave us alone?"

"Yes well that was only part of what I wanted." Klaus said.

"You got Stefan and Bella too," Elena snapped and glared hatefully at Klaus.

Klaus smiled wickedly and then the doors opened.

"Klaus," Stefan said walking in.

Klaus wrapped his hand around Elena's neck and his smile grew wider, "Ah I see you're finally awake…how's the neck?"

"Klaus let her go," Stefan said, "I will go with you and help you find what you want. You have my word."

"You see Stefan your word doesn't mean that much to me at the moment. You've been lying since day one; you knew she was still alive." Klaus said.

"Stefan," Elena whimpered.

"Doesn't matter," Stefan said, "You won't hurt her… you need her."

Klaus smirked and then hit Elena causing her to fly across the room.

"What was that about me not hurting her?" Klaus asked. "Where's Bella?"

"I don't know." Stefan said.

"You little bitch," Rebecca screeched and headed straight for Elena, "Where's my necklace?"

"I don't know," Elena said backing away from her, "Katherine took it."

"You lie," Rebecca said and lunged at her biting on her neck.

"Knock it off," Klaus said grabbing Rebecca.

"Make her tell me where it is!" Rebecca screamed.

"Where's the necklace?" Klaus asked kneeling next to Elena.

"She's telling the truth," Bella said coming into the gym, "Katherine's scent is all over the place."

"You tracked her?" Klaus asked.

"All the way to the boarding house, after that the trail goes cold. My guess is that she and Damon took a little trip," Bella said then looked at Elena, "You just can't hold onto these Salvatore boys can you?"

"Bella please," Elena said, "You love Damon I know you do."

"No I don't," Bella replied, "I was having fun with him, just like Stefan and I were." Bella walked over to him, "I gotta say Elena he was amazing; every touch, every bloody kiss, set me on fire," Suddenly Bella threw Stefan into a wall, "But then he had to go and betray us; especially me. He was so meticulous in keeping you being alive a secret."

Elena looked at Bella and the light bulb clinked instantly.

"Bella please," Elena said playing along.

"Klaus," Bella said, "How about you take Becky and Stefan out for a moment while Elena and I have some girl time. You know I always did get her to see things my way."

"Of course darling," Klaus said and kissed his daughter on her temple, "We will leave you completely alone."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Klaus grabbed Stefan and Rebecca stomped off after them. Bella held up her hand to keep Elena quiet until she was sure they were out of hearing range. The moment Bella's hand came down Elena leapt at her hugging her.

"I knew you weren't gone," Elena said.

"Elena we don't have time for this," Bella said and pushed her away, "Listen carefully Stefan's cover was blown, but mine isn't. Now I have been working with Lucy and she sent Katherine here to take the necklace. I need you to trust me okay."

"What about Stefan?" Elena said.

"Stefan and I have already decided what's going to happen." Bella said, "Elena I need you to trust me on this. I need you to do exactly as I say because if not Stefan and everyone else including yourself is dead."

"What about you?" Elena asked worried.

"My fate would be worse than death." Bella solemnly said.

"Anything," Elena replied nodding her head.

"You cannot tell a soul about me," Bella said seriously, "Everyone has to believe that I am on Klaus' side…including Damon. Elena I'm going to hurt him in any way I can because I know Klaus' next move."

"What about Tyler?" Elena asked, "Klaus fed him his blood and then snapped his neck, if I don't die Tyler does."

"No," Bella said, "Look just trust me and whatever happens next know that I have a plan, but you need to know that Klaus is going to force Stefan to do something. It's not going to be pretty and I guarantee you it is going to hurt you in every way possible, but you need to be strong okay. You need to find the courage to fight like you have never fought before. The sacrifice was only a ten second preview of what is coming next. Can you fight Elena?"

Elena nodded, "Yes."

"Alright," Bella said, "They're coming back and this is gonna hurt."

Bella slapped Elena hard as Klaus, Rebecca, and Stefan returned to the gym.

"Any luck?" Klaus asked.

"No," Bella said, "I need some air."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked outside and called Lucy.

"You back?" Lucy asked, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"Yea," Bella said, "The Cullen's?"

"Split town." Lucy replied, "What's the scoop?"

"Elena's in the school, Tyler's in transition, Bonnie's been sent to find the reason he can't create hybrids, and Stefan is probably being compelled to attack Elena." Bella reported. "What about on your end?"

"Jeremy, Damon, and Katherine along with Anna, the ever present ghost, are on their way to his tomb now." Lucy said.

"Good," Bella said, "Lucy, Elena knows I'm playing along."

"B, that's dangerous for both of you." Lucy snapped

"Yea, but you know what Lucy, the girl has been lied to and has been in the dark enough." Bella countered angrily.

"You think she can handle it?" Lucy asked begrudgingly.

"Yea," Bella said, "She's strong enough."

"Does she have the will?" Lucy said, "She's gonna have to be like you…a fighter."

"She already is," Bella said, "She can handle it, I trust her."

"Alright," Lucy said defeated, "What's next?"

"I need Damon to look at his phone," Bella said, "Think you can convince him?"

"Compared to all the other shit your ass has been having me do that's gonna be a walk in the park." Lucy replied angrily.

"Alright," Bella said and hung up.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She walked back into the school and headed for the cafeteria where she heard voices.

"Take a sip of the doppelganger." Klaus said and Stefan blurred to Elena biting her.

"Clear your head?" Klaus asked watching.

"Yes," Bella said and stood next to him, "I wouldn't let him drain her dry,"

"Why not?" Klaus said.

"I've been thinking," Bella said nonchalantly, "You said the witch that cast the spell hated you."

"Yes and…" Klaus trailed.

"Well if I was a vindictive witch with a score to settle with you what better way than to have the doppelganger's blood be the thing you needed to turn your hybrids. I mean sure you can turn at will, but if she had died you wouldn't be able to turn your hybrids." Bella said looking straight at Klaus, "Sneaky plan don't you think."

"Stefan stop!" Klaus yelled.

Stefan released Elena and she slumped to the floor unconscious. Klaus collected some of her blood.

"Take her to the hospital and compel the people there to keep her safe for me." Klaus said to Stefan, "Come Isabella, let's see if your train of thought is correct."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella followed Klaus into the biology room where Rebecca, Tyler and Caroline were.

"Come on," Klaus said, "Have a sip of the doppelganger's blood."

"No," Caroline said and tried to get to Tyler, but Rebecca held her back.

Within moments of Tyler taking Elena' s blood, her turned into a hybrid and Klaus smiled wickedly.

"Very good Isabella," Klaus said, "Let them go Rebecca, we need to get to the hospital and check on my blood bag."

Bella followed Klaus and Rebecca out as they headed to the hospital.

"Go get the truck Rebecca," Klaus said and Rebecca stomped off like an angry child. "You never stop amazing me."

"She doesn't does she," Damon's voice said, coming from the dark shadows as he emerged, "Just full of surprises."

"Damon," Klaus said, "Been wondering where you were. You're a little late for the rescue."

"You aren't taking Elena," Damon said, glaring at the two of them.

"Oh but I am," Klaus said, "Elena is going to be making many donations to a great cause."

"You're gonna have to kill me…permanently," Damon replied.

"Oh I would love to, but I made a promise to your brother and to my daughter; although now come to think of it I don't think either one really cares," Klaus said before he looked at Bella, "Darling?"

"Over it," Bella said smirking, "Wasn't all that good anyways."

Bella blurred pinning Damon to a car while Klaus raised a stake over his heart.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Michael?" Damon chocked out.

"What do you know about Michael?" Klaus asked, shocked.

"Just that he knows you're here." Damon replied.

"He's bluffing," Bella said.

"Katherine and I found him," Damon said and looked up at Bella, "Consider it our leverage."

"Bella let him go," Klaus said.

Bella threw Damon into the next car and when he sat up both Klaus and Bella were gone.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Who's Michael?" Bella asked angrily. She and Klaus had blurred into the forest.

"I made a promise to you," Klaus said, "I intend to keep it, Michael is Rebecca's father."

"What?" Bella said acting shocked, "Why would we need to be concerned with him? I thought everyone in our family was in those coffins."

"He isn't family," Klaus said, "He killed my mother and destroyed our family."

"I put him in crypt with the help of Greta and a couple other witches." Klaus said.

"What now?" Bella asked, "What about Elena?"

"You, Stefan and Rebecca will remain here in Mystic Falls and keep an eye on everyone. I would have you go with me, but I don't trust Rebecca with her moods and Stefan…well I don't want bloodbath here just yet." Klaus said and moved to stand in front of Bella, "I need you here; to keep everyone in line. You are the only one I trust…with my life."

Bella froze for a moment, but then nodded her head.

"I'll stay and keep the peace," Bella stepped close to Klaus, "Just please come back soon." Bella wrapped her arms around Klaus and hugged him, "I don't want to be alone."

Klaus hugged her back and smiled while stroking her hair.

"We will never be alone my darling," Klaus said and stepped back, "I promise you that."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena and Damon were sitting in the living room of the boarding house.

"I could make you forget," Damon suggested.

Elena shook her head, "No, I need to remember….all of it."

"I got your necklace back," Damon said, showing her the necklace.

She shook her head again, "No, after everything we went through to get them back," Elena said close to tears, "They're just gone." She looked Damon in the eyes, "Where were you?"

"I shouldn't have left," Damon said remorsefully, "I will never leave you again."

"Well isn't this cozy," Stefan said from the doorway, "What do you think?"

Bella stepped from behind him, "I think I'm going to cry," She said condescendingly then laughed, "On second thought I think I'll gag instead."

"What are you two doing here?" Damon asked, glaring at the both of them.

"Last I checked I lived here," Stefan said coming over and pouring himself and Bella a drink, "And Bella, well she's my guest," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Klaus left," Bella said walking over to Stefan and taking the drink he poured for her, "He asked us to keep an eye on Elena until he comes back." She smirked and took a sip, "We're personal bodyguards; he doesn't want his source hurt."

Stefan grabbed Bella's hand, "Continue what you were doing; don't mind us," Stefan said and kissed the side of Bella's neck as he led her up the stairs.

"I'm going home," Elena said standing up.

"I'll take you," Damon said.

"No," Elena said and looked towards the stairs, "I want to be alone."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena arrived home, praying and hoping she would find what she wanted and she wasn't disappointed. She opened her bedroom door and smiled.

"You came." She said closing it.

Bella smiled back, "Of course I did. I could tell by the tone of your voice." Bella hugged her, "I'm sorry, for what I did and what I said."

"No," Elena said, "I get it. Bella, Stefan is he…."

"No he's not gone for good, but for now he's checked out." Bella replied sadly, "Until he's ready to check back in we can't help him."

"Wait, are you saying he can break through Klaus' compulsion?" Elena asked.

"You saw him tonight, you tell me. He refused Klaus and he can do it again, but that's a battle only he can fight." Bella replied.

"Bella how bad are things going to get?" Elena asked.

"Pretty bad," Bella said, "Elena I know a lot; there is so much stuff I didn't tell you and I hope you know that I have my reasons."

"I know you do," Elena replied, "Just tell me what you can."

**A/N: Okay you guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's not as long as the others, but I needed to break this up for the story to flow how I want it to.**

**Thank you all for the prayers and words of encouragement you have sent me about my grandfather. I cannot describe how much they mean to me and encouraged me to continue to write.**

**Thank you as always to my lovely beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel; you are absolutely amazing and encouraging when it comes to my sometimes crazy ideas. If you haven't checked her stories out yet you really need to they are amazing. Also AllyDLV who wrote SHATTERED has posted the sequel FIX YOU. Now I suggest you read both these gals stories because not only are they amazing, but without them BURIED SECRETS never would have been written.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Time to Prepare

"Where do I start?" Bella asked looking out the window.

"How about when did you turn on our side?" Elena suggested.

"After your party," Bella stated, "I called Damon and just hearing his voice it's like I woke up." she looked at Elena, "The same thing happened with Stefan when he heard your voice."

"I hated seeing you two like that," Elena whispered, "Does he know where you are?"

"I know," Bella said, "And no he doesn't. I drained him enough to where he passed out. I'll just say I got caught up in the moment. Elena I am truly sorry, but you have to know that it is only going to get worse. With Stefan having no…"

"Emotions," Elena interrupted.

"No," Bella said, "He does have emotions it's more he has no conscious. He feels, he does, but he just doesn't care enough to really look at his actions."

"So how is this going to work?" Elena asked.

"Stefan, Rebecca, and I have been told to stay put while Klaus goes looking for wolves to turn." Bella said disgusted, "Elena, there's something you need to know, Tyler he's been sired."

"Sired?" Elena asked confused.

"It's like being brainwashed, but you can't escape it. He will do anything for Klaus and I mean _anything_." Bella said.

"We have to tell the others." Elena said.

"No," Bella stated firmly, "Rebecca would no doubt find out you know without Tyler revealing it himself."

"If that happens your cover is in jeopardy." Elena replied understanding the problem.

"Yea," Bella said, "No I'll figure a way to have Tyler reveal himself."

"Bella, let's talk to the others," Elena pressed.

"No," Bella said, "Elena I need you to promise me you will not say a word otherwise I will have to compel you to forget. I mean it Elena for now this has to stay between us."

"Bella, I have to tell you something," Elena said nervously and looked away, "I think Damon is starting to feel something towards me…again."

Bella was silent and turned around to see sadness in Elena's eyes;

"Bella I promise you I don't have those feelings in return." Elena swore.

"But you will," Bella said knowingly and looked away.

"I would never betray you like that," Elena said and grabbed Bella's arm forcing her to look at her, "You know I never would."

"You still care for him in some capacity like he does you." Bella replied, "Your eyes give you away."

"They're the windows to the soul," Elena said repeating what Bella once told her. "But I love Stefan more."

"But you will come to hate him," Bella said sadly, "You will try to fix him and he will resist. You will think that you see the tiniest flicker of humanity in him and then he will say something so hurtful to break you. I know what is going to happen Elena; I've thought everything through and I know each possible outcome."

"You said I had to be strong," Elena said determination in her voice, "That I had to fight like I have never fought before. I'm stronger than I look. I'm ready for whatever is coming next; I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'll train, learn to fight, be bait, I don't care as long as you promise not to give up on Damon."

"I've never given up on him," Bella said, "And since I'm a sick masochist I never will." Bella shook her head, "Look tonight is not the night to be talking about this. As for what you are willing to do…I'm glad you said you would train. I need you to convince Alaric to start training you."

" I already asked him, but can't you train me?" Elena asked, "Alaric isn't exactly himself."

"Don't you think it would be strange if all of a sudden you could kick some major ass?" Bella countered. "No offense."

"None taken," Elena replied sadly, "I just have a feeling you can teach me more and push me more then he will." Then a light bulb went off in her head, "You're using Alaric as a cover. You're gonna train me too."

Bella smiled, "Yea, and thanks for the compliment."

"What else should I know?" Elena asked.

"Katherine's around," Bella said and Elena rolled her eyes, "Hey I gotta say she may be a bitch, but she has been very useful. Doing all the things that I need to be done, but my hands aren't getting dirty." Bella said innocently.

Elena smiled, "Lucy, you're having Lucy manipulate her."

"Manipulate the ultimate manipulator." Bella said slyly. "Look I have to go, Stefan will be waking soon. I'll see you early in the morning." Elena looked puzzled, "Training Elena."

"But Alaric is training me at 8," Elena said.

"Yeah, but I get you first." Bella said, "I hope you are ready Elena this is not going to be a run in the park. And for the record Elena I know you're stronger than you look otherwise I wouldn't have let you know my plan."

With that Bella jumped out the window and ran back to the boarding house.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Out late aren't we?" Damon's voice said through the darkened house as she entered.

"What's wrong Damon," Bella said putting on her mask, "Mad about something."

"My ass of a brother and bitch of an ex are here in my house. I'd say I'm a little pissed." Damon snarled.

"You're brother I can understand, but I don't see Katherine anywhere." Bella said looking around then turning on the light to reveal Damon.

She had to keep a hold of herself even though ever cell in her body was screaming to run to him and just hold him. He was so gorgeous even now when he was so angry towards her. His muscles were tensed and she remembered when they faced off like this months ago. That was when she had let her guard down and he saw her scars; the night she revealed so much of herself to someone she barely knew.

"I was actually talking about you," Damon said his voice jogging her out of her memories.

"We were never official Damon," Bella said shrugging, "So I'm not exactly your ex."

"Fine," Damon said and set his glass down, "There's a bitch, who had me falling for her and then left and now she's back flaunting her relationship with my brother in my face."

"I think I've heard this story before," Bella said condescendingly, "Yes, I have. Pretty boy with blue eyes and a chip on his shoulder competes for the affection of girl who is already charmed by the boy's younger brother. I think story happened 145 years ago." Bella walked right up to Damon, "Tell me is history repeating itself. Once again you lose the girl."

Bella internally was twisting with each word she said. She despised herself for saying what she was, but she knew she had to make him believe she was the bad guy. Damon was very perceptive even though he didn't know it himself; she had to make it believable, even though it meant hurting Damon in the most horrific ways.

Damon blurred pinning Bella to the wall and bared his fangs, "Shut the fuck up." he growled.

"Touch a nerve," Bella said and smiled, "God you're hot like this. If pushing your buttons gets you all worked up like this to where you don't hold back I think I'll have to do it more often."

"What's going on?" Stefan asked from the top of the stairs.

"Having some fun," Bella said looking at Stefan, "I see you're finally awake."

"You drained me a bit," Stefan said smirking, "Tell me Damon did she ever drain you?"

"Fuck both of you," Damon snapped and moved away from Bella.

"Kinky," Bella said, "I could be into it."

"I don't share well," Stefan said coming to nip at Bella's neck.

"You shared perfectly fine with me." Bella reminded him.

"Please stake me now," Damon mumbled and poured himself another drink.

"Why don't you take your ring off again," Stefan suggested then looked at Bella, "I'm starving; care to join me."

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly content," Bella purred, "Go enjoy yourself."

"We'll pick up where we left off when I get back…maybe with some company." Stefan said and kissed Bella hard then disappeared.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked over to Damon and grabbed his glass of bourbon from him. She slowly raised the glass to her lips smirking as she did so and downed the liquid.

"Something wrong Damon?" Bella asked smiling evilly.

"You're not getting near Elena." Damon said menacingly.

"Don't you know by now Damon, tell me not to do something and I'm going to do it?" Bella asked, "Besides I don't want Elena dead, she's under my protection."

"She doesn't need your protection." Damon hissed.

"Believe me Damon she does," Bella said, "You know Stefan's gone, Elena's not here, maybe we should corrupt each other. I mean we may be on opposite sides, but I've heard that sleeping with the enemy while dangerous it's worth the risk."

"I'd rather have my heart ripped out." Damon said.

"Haven't I already done that?" Bella asked and walked up the stairs. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella pretended to be asleep when Stefan came back with some girls. She quickly dressed when she knew Stefan was occupied and Damon was asleep. She jumped out her window and ran to Elena's. Elena was already outside waiting;

"You're awake," Bella said.

"You said to be ready so I'm ready." Elena replied.

They took Elena's car and drove to a secluded cabin just outside of town;

"You've been planning this haven't you?" Elena asked as soon as Bella flipped the light switch on.

What looked like a cabin on the outside was really a spacious building equipped with punching bags, weapons, and dummies.

"I covered all my areas and don't worry if someone looks in the window they will see a house with furnishings not all this," Bella replied waving to the equipment.

"So what first master?" Elena asked laughing and bowed.

"Now is not the time to joke Elena," Bella said seriously and grabbed some tape, "I want you to hit the punching bag for a bit. I want to gage how much power you can punch with."

Bella taped up Elena's hands and then stood behind the bag;

"Warning you now you're knuckles are gonna look like shit, but boxing is a good place to start." Bella said.

So they began Elena's training and by the end of thirty minutes Elena was guzzling water.

"It gets easier." Bella said.

"You're a hybrid I highly doubt you ever had trouble." Elena snapped back.

"When I started training Elena I hadn't been consuming blood. I was basically like you….human. Charlie helped me build up my stamina and strength. He said he wanted me to be at my strongest without the blood. So yea Elena I had trouble." Bella explained.

"So you learned everything you know, martial arts, weapon training, everything before you ever drank any blood?" Elena asked shocked.

Bella nodded, "Dad wanted me to know that I could be strong enough without drinking the blood."

"Have you talked to him?" Elena asked quietly.

"Too dangerous," Bella replied, "Lucy has and he's doing ok."

"Worried about you?" Elena asked.

"No," Bella said, "He says he knows I can do this and that he's here if I need him."

"Bella," Elena said timidly, "Do you think of Klaus as your father? I mean at the school the way he looked at you it was different."

Bella stood up and took a knife from the wall, "I admit he's changed. It's like he wants to have that father bond with me."

"How do you feel about that?" Elena asked, "I'm your friend Bella you can tell me anything."

"You know there's always been that part of me that wanted my birth father to be like Charlie and Klaus is trying. It's conflicting for me because that little girl is still in me somewhere," Bella then looked the wall where the dummies were, "But at the end of the day Elena Klaus is nothing more than a sociopath. He may try to be a father, but he will soon enough realize that the love he feels for me makes him weak and to quote him 'vampires aren't weak'" Bella threw the knife at a dummy and it found it's mark straight in its heart. "Come on we have lots more training to do before Alaric wakes and you get to do all this over again."

"Bella love doesn't make us weak," Elena said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, "It's the most powerful we can have to motivate us."

*.*.*.*.*.*.

One week went by like this for Elena. She was up at 4 or 5 to train with Bella, back at the house by 7 to train with Alaric.

Today though, by the time 8:30 rolled around Elena just wanted to sleep, but she had to get ready for school. When Elena came out of the shower Bella was in her room.

"You look tired," Bella remarked,

"I don't know how I'm going to make it through school," Elena said.

"I have an idea," Bella said and bit her wrist, "Just a little to help your body wake up. I don't want you have to have this all the time though."

Elena sipped Bella's blood and immediately she felt rejuvenated.

"That's different then Damon or Stefan's," Elena commented noticing the effectiveness immediately.

"I'm a hybrid and I feed on the supernatural. Compared to Klaus or any other vampire my blood has an extra kick to it," Bella said smiling. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," Elena said, "How bad is he."

"Killed three college girls during the night, I'm sure Damon is finding the bodies by now. When I left he was playing twister with the ones still alive. Also Rebecca will be joining you. Klaus has asked her to keep an eye on Tyler and I wouldn't put it past her to try and manipulate him. She is going to try to get under Caroline's skin." Bella warned.

"Where are you going to be?" Elena asked.

"I'll be around," Bella said. "Now it's the first day of your senior year…enjoy it as much as you can."

Elena hugged Bella and then walked out of the house.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella watched Elena all through school and once it was over she watched as Elena ran the track. She smiled a little seeing that Elena was serious about training. She watched as Stefan and Elena talked, but it was another conversation that caught her attention.

"You can't come in here and try to take over our lives," Caroline hissed.

"I just want yours," Rebecca replied, "Your spunk, your popularity, your power," Rebecca looked at Tyler, "Maybe even your boyfriend."

Bella quickly made her way over to the two of them;

"Am I interrupting something?" Bella asked innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked annoyed.

"Oh just watching," Bella said, "You know when Klaus gave us our orders I don't remember yours consisting of trying to become homecoming queen."

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want," Rebecca replied like a child.

"No you're not," Bella said seriously. "Keep it up Rebecca and I will get to have more fun than I already am."

"What fun will you get to have exactly?" Rebecca scoffed.

"Kicking your ass," Bella said, "I don't like you and I don't trust you so please Rebecca give me a reason to do it."

Rebecca glared at Bella for a moment and then turned away.

"Thanks," Caroline said gratefully.

"I didn't do it for you, you wannabe Barbie. Don't confuse what I just did with me

being your _friend_." Bella said and walked away.

Bella arrived back at the boarding house to find it empty and her phone rang;

"Hello?" Bella said.

"Hello darling," Klaus' voice said, "How are you?"

"Gone for not even 24 hours and checking in on me," Bella said, "What don't you

trust me?"

"I trust you," Klaus said, "I was just merely seeing how the others were."

"Stefan is taking his protection job way too seriously. He gets up in anyone's face

that even accidentally bumps into Elena. Rebecca is trying to insert herself into

Tyler's life by trying to take over Caroline's. I know you wanted Stefan to protect

Elena and Rebecca to watch over Tyler, but this is ridiculous." Bella said annoyed.

"Getting soft are we?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"Please," Bella said, "I'm only suggesting that having them act like that is going to

draw unwanted attention to us and I know for fact you aren't ready for that just

yet."

"You are quite right," Klaus said, "I'll speak with Rebecca, but if she doesn't obey

do you think you could make her see our way?"

"It would be my pleasure." Bella replied evilly.

"You really don't like her do you?" Klaus asked amused.

"Her attitude isn't exactly my cup of tea." Bella replied.

"As far as Stefan goes, well I don't know what to do." Klaus said. "Any

suggestions?"

"Not right off the top of my head, but I'm sure I can come up with something."

Bella said.

"That's my girl," Klaus said approvingly. "I have to go darling, but I'll be in touch

soon. Enjoy the bonfire."

Bella hung up and called Elena;

"Hello," Elena said.

"I have an idea," Bella said, "Meet me at the cemetery."

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena arrived about ten minutes after she hung up with Bella.

"So what's the word bird?" Elena asked.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Elena replied grimly, "I ache in muscles I didn't

even know I had."

Bella laughed, "Give it another week and you'll be fine."

"So what is this idea you have?" Elena asked.

"Well you know how I said we couldn't push Stefan into finding his way back?" Bella asked and Elena nodded. "Well we're going to."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"Don't get your hopes up it won't work, but I think it's time everyone knew about Tyler especially with the way Rebecca's been acting lately." Bella said.

"What's the plan?" Elena asked.

Bella explained what the plan was and Elena was all on board.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Bella asked as they walked back to their cars.

"Yea," Elena replied, "Act like I want to shock Stefan back into reality right. Tell the plan to Tyler who will show that he has been sired, Damon picks up on it, Tyler stays away from the bonfire. Damon tries to seduce Rebecca and I get drunk, put myself in danger causing Stefan to save me giving Alaric the chance to hit him with vervain." Elena repeated the plan, "Exposing Tyler to the rest of the group gives us more of a chance to sneak around."

"Exactly," Bella said, "But there's one more thing."

"What?" Elena asked.

"I know given the circumstances it will be hard, but try and have some fun." Bella said smiling. "Go ahead and let loose, be a teenager."

Elena smiled a little, "Where are you going to be?" Elena asked.

"I have a witch to visit." Bella replied.

**A/N: Alright you guys here you are chapter 6. Now I'm breaking stuff up to**

**make the story work better with what's happening in the episodes. **

**Thank you guys so much for your kind and thoughtful words concerning my**

**Grandfather. We find out next week what his tests results are and I'm praying**

**for them to be good. **

**Now a little more bad news….my school load just got heavier. I have two papers**

**to write that are worth 50% of my entire grade so as far writing goes. I will write**

**when I can, but I can't promise when the next update will be.**

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angerl for betaing and letting me rant and be scatter brained as I tend to do. She is really good at helping me organize my thoughts and putting me on the right track.**

**Review you guys I love reading them and thank you for reading the story and adding me to your favorites list. All those things are very encouraging and I am truly humbled by how much you guys enjoy reading this little story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lines Start to Blur

Lines Start to Blur

Bella arrived at Duke and headed straight for the library where she found who she was looking for.

"You always were a bookworm," Bella teased.

Angela tensed, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't an old friend drop in and say hello?" Bella asked innocently.

"You aren't the Bella who was my friend at one time," Angela hissed, "Do you really want to do this here…in public?"

"I have no problem with it," Bella replied.

"I have a better idea," Angela said before she stood up.

Bella followed her through the halls and into one of the buildings that was being renovated. Bella shut the door and suddenly she was flung across the room and into the concrete wall.

"Damn Ang," Bella said standing up, but again she was thrown against the wall, "Okay, okay I get it, you're pissed."

"Pissed," Angela nearly screeched, "Pissed doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I should kill you right now; no matter what the reasons for killing innocents were. It is still unforgiveable."

"You think I truly wanted to do what I've done?" Bella asked angrily.

"You did the Tree of Life spell with Lucy and then took off the necklace. You knew what the possibilities were." Angela snapped.

"Yeah," Bella said, "I did and I made that decision. It wasn't easy Ang; once my emotions were back on, I felt the weight of what I did and I'm still feeling it." Bella sat there and then looked at Angela, "If I get up will you promise not to throw me into a wall again."

"I don't have to promise you shit." Angela replied.

"Fair enough," Bella said and stood up slowly, "I need your help."

Angela threw her into another wall, "You want my help," Angela said approaching her slowly, "You have the nerve to ask for it after all of this."

"You're the only one that can help," Bella said, "If I didn't have to involve you, I wouldn't. If not for me then for Bonnie,"

"Don't you dare use her as a card against me," Angela growled.

"I'm not," Bella said, "I'm stating plain facts. With Vicki being released it has opened up the door for all the other spirits to come to our world, but no one can see them. I know you felt what happened last night…I did too. Angela it's dangerous for everyone…please help me."

"Fine," Angela said, "But after this you leave; you never come to find me again."

Bella nodded slowly.

"What do you need?" Angela asked.

"I need you to link with Bonnie and help her unveil the spirits." Bella explained.

"Fine," Angela said and headed for the door.

"Ang," Bella said, causing Angela to stop, "I'm sorry; I thought I was doing what was best."

"Just like Edward and Jake did with you," Angela snapped and turned to look at her, "You know you have so much hatred for them and yet you are doing the exact same thing. You can't control everyone's lives and keep everyone safe Bella. We all have the right to make our own decisions and who the hell are you to take that away from any of us."

With that Angela walked out leaving Bella alone in the building.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later, she received a text from Angela.

_It's done. Remember our deal. A_

Bella didn't reply; it hurt her knowing that her oldest friend hated her and said such things, but she knew Angela was right. She had no right to be going behind everyone's backs. Harming them even if it was helping them was still wrong, but she was in too deep now to turn back. She needed advice, a voice of reason to help calm her erratic feelings.

Bella got her cellphone out and dialed a number.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello," A gruff voice said picking up.

"Dad," Bella said softly.

"Bells?" Charlie said relieved, "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be," Bella replied. "You?"

"Much better now," Charlie said, "What's wrong? I know you wouldn't call me unless something was up."

"I just really needed to hear your voice." Bella said.

"Bella," Charlie said dragging out her name. "Please just tell me."

"The lines are beginning to blur," Bella said choking back tears. "I'm starting to feel like I don't know which way is up and which is down. It's changed and I didn't expect it to be like this."

"Like what," Charlie said, "Tell me exactly what you mean."

"I seem to be hurting those I trust the most." Bella replied painfully.

"You're doing it to protect them." Charlie said reassuringly.

"Then that makes me just like Jake and Edward." Bella said, "They ditched me to protect me."

"You haven't left us," Charlie said. "You got lost, we all do and that's okay."

"Dad," Bella said as tears began to roll down her cheek, "I killed innocent people."

"I know," Charlie said solemnly, "I've read the reports and seen it all."

"I'm sorry," Bella said, "I failed."

"No you didn't," Charlie said his tone becoming forceful; "You fought that side off. In every war Bella there are casualties…it's unavoidable. You only fail if you don't make a choice."

"What about what I'm doing now?" Bella challenged, "I'm saying and still doing things to hurt the others."

"Not Elena," Charlie countered, "Lucy told me you told her. I'm sure if you ask Elena she'd disagree with your thinking."

"No she wouldn't," Bella said, shaking her head, "She isn't the one who is having second thoughts about Klaus."

"Lucy told me about that too," Charlie said softly, "It's okay to care about him."

"Then that makes me as sick and twisted as he is." Bella snapped.

"No it doesn't," Charlie said, "It makes you human. He is your biological father and you know what I'm thankful for him."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because without him, I wouldn't have you." Charlie replied, "There's good and bad to every situation Bells; we have to take both. One without the other wouldn't make sense. Klaus gave you to me, he gave you the ability to protect yourself, but it's up to you on how you use it. The one good deed he has done in this world is you, but one good deed doesn't change years of evil."

"I know," Bella said, "I'm just…" She trailed.

"Confused," Charlie said, "It's okay to be; we all get that way sometimes. But I know you Bella and at the end you will make the right decision."

"What does it even mean to make the right decision?" Bella asked.

"The right decision is the one that gives you peace. It doesn't matter about anyone else. In the end Bella, it will come down to what's good for you, what will help you heal from all of it." Charlie said.

"How can you be so sure?" Bella said.

"Because I know my daughter," Charlie said, "You have always made your path and the end decision will be yours and yours alone."

"Thanks dad," Bella said and hung up.

.*.*.*.*.*.

It was nightfall when she arrived back in Mystic Falls and surprised Elena in her room.

"Eventful day?" Bella asked.

"You have no idea." Elena said, "You?"

"Well seeing as you are alive and I can't sense Anna, Vicki, Mason, Lexi, Sheila or any other dead ghosts with unfinished business then my job was done perfectly." Bella replied.

"You knew?" Elena asked.

"I sensed them Elena," Bella explained, "I couldn't see them. Once you die, you get a sixth sense for ghost and since technically Klaus killed me, I got it."

"Who did you go see?" Elena asked.

"Angela," Bella replied, "She helped Bonnie."

"So she was in on this too?" Elena asked surprised.

"No," Bella said looked at Elena's books, "In fact after today I am never to go near her again."

"Why would she act like that towards you?" Elena asked angrily, "You did what you did to help us."

"Yes," Bella said, "But I did the exact same thing Edward and Jake did to me. The same thing Stefan and Damon did to you. She has every right to hate me; not to mention I have tortured and murdered people."

"You couldn't help it." Elena defended.

"I knew the consequences of the spell Lucy did. I was aware of what could happen. I chose to still do it; their blood will forever be on my hands. At the time I wasn't myself, but I had prior knowledge to what the future could hold." Bella said sadly.

"Bella you aren't him," Elena said.

"I am Elena," Bella said, "Not fully, but in a way I am. I made all these decisions not just to protect you, but for my own selfish revenge. He did the same to his family. Did Mason show Damon the caves?"

Elena let Bella change the subject, "Yeah, lots of old drawings. Do you know what they are?"

"I have an idea," Bella said, "Take Alaric and make sure you photograph those pictures. You'll need proof."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as Bella headed for the window.

"Out," Bella said.

"Let me come with you," Elena said. "Please."

"No," Bella said, "I need to be alone Elena."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella headed to the Grill and ordered a bottle of tequila.

Two hours later Damon walked in while she was shooting pool. He headed straight for her.

"You know someone once told me never to drink alone." Damon said.

"Not in the mood Damon," Bella said, ignoring him.

"Touchy are we?" Damon continued ignoring Bella's obvious irritation, "You know I can help pull that stick out of your ass."

Bella looked him squarely and said, "Damon fuck off."

Damon stood there, shocked, while Bella continued her game.

After a few minutes he removed his jacket and grabbed a pool stick.

"Let's play," Damon said as he racked the balls.

"What's in it for you?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Damon replied calmly. "Break."

Bella broke and got one in; "Come on Damon, what's your angle here?"

"I make one in, you answer my question and vice versa," Damon said smiling, "Like the first time we played and that was your first question."

Bella missed the next shot and Damon made one in.

"Where have you been all day?" Damon asked.

"Out," Bella replied vaguely.

Damon made another, "Out being daddy's favorite, helping him make our lives miserable?"

"If I wanted your day to be hell it would have been whether he ordered me to or not." Bella replied crisply. "I don't take all his orders."

Bella immediately knew she had slipped up, but fortunately her slip up also made Damon slip up and miss.

Bella couldn't help but smile, "Game over Salvatore," she said. Within ten minutes the table was clear and she had won.

As Bella reached for her coat Damon grabbed her arm.

"Bella," he said looking into her eyes, "I know you're in there."

"You're wrong," Bella said, shaking him off and putting on her coat.

As she was walking by the alley to her car, someone grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't lie to me Bella," Damon growled.

"I'm not," Bella snapped back and pushed him into the other wall, "That Bella you knew is gone."

"No she isn't," Damon said and pushed her back against the wall, "You know you've played your part really well; the little backhanded comments, the open PDA with my brother, but you know what has been giving you away…your eyes. They can't lie to me; I've stared into them too long."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella said and threw Damon into the wall, "Keep your hands off of me; there's only one Salvatore who gets to touch me and it sure as hell isn't you."

Damon got up and saw that Bella had disappeared.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella arrived back at the boarding house to see Rebecca sitting in the living room drinking.

"You've been gone awhile." She said flipping through a magazine.

"I don't have to check in with you," Bella said, hanging up her coat.

"Nik called earlier asking for you." Rebecca continued, "He was very concerned when we couldn't find you."

"I'm sure you looked really hard," Bella replied, grabbing her glass from her.

"I don't trust you," Rebecca sneered, throwing her magazine down and getting eye to eye with Bella.

"I am father's daughter," Bella said, "I wouldn't trust me either."

"You act as though this is a game." Rebecca said.

"It is Aunt Becky," Bella said innocently, "All of life is a game; the ones that survive are the ones that are best at it."

Bella's phone rang and Rebecca smirked.

"Looks like daddy is calling to check in on his little girl." Rebecca said condescendingly.

"Hello," Bella said through gritted teeth.

"Isabella are you alright?" Klaus asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said. "Though I can't promise your sister is going to be for much longer."

"Where were you today?" Klaus asked.

"I went out of town," Bella said, "This place is suffocating; Rebecca's constant complaining, Stefan is getting annoying, and I just had to get out for a day; not all of us have the luxury of going off doing something like you are."

"I see," Klaus said, "I'm sorry you can't be here with me."

"How much longer are you going to be gone?" Bella asked.

"Not too much longer," Klaus said, "Once I have enough hybrids to go against Michael I will return, but until then please don't stray too far."

"I won't," Bella said and hung up the phone.

"I'm going out to see Tyler for a bit," Rebecca said, "Don't wait up."

Bella waited until she heard the car pull away and then dialed a number.

"Lucy," Bella said. "I think it's time Michael makes an appearance."

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Klaus isn't going to come back until he has enough hybrids to go against Michael. There's no telling how many people he's sired already and we can't risk him siring anymore. We're gonna have to go to plan B." Bella said.

"Alright," Lucy said, "I'll start on lifting Abby's spell."

Bella hung up and then dialed Elena.

"Hey change of plans Elena, it's time you know more."

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for this, but I hope you enjoyed it. Now if you're following this season then you know that what was supposed to happen in this chapter is the appearance of the ghost…well I couldn't figure out how to write them in so this is more of a filler chapter. Good news though writing it this way speeds things up and we are about to get into some action.**

**More good news…my grandfather's tests came back and he does not have to have surgery. He has been taking medication and is so much better and I am so thankful. Thank you to everyone that sent kind words of encouragement; I really appreciated them. **

**Now I have some news…thanks to Dark~Supernatural~Angel and AllyDLV they have convinced me to publish a little story I've been tinkering around with and it has turned into something I didn't expect. The title is still being worked on, but it will be published Wednesday and I hope you all read it.**

**Please review you guys. I love hearing your input and opinions.**

**P.S. the story will either be called:**

**The Devil You Know**

**Two-Sided Devil**

**Mask of a Devil**


	8. Chapter 8: History Lessons and Heartache

History Lessons and Heartaches

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked as she followed Bella through the underground tunnel.

"Like I said, it's time for you to know more." Bella said as she stepped into a bigger area, "Here we are."

Elena took her flashlight and pointed at the walls, "What are these?" she asked, seeing pictures.

"The true story of my family," Bella said and turned to look at her, "Elena I knew all about Klaus and the curse before Elijah told us. I have been planning Klaus' death for a very long time. The Lockwoods weren't the first werewolves here and these pictographs tell their story as well." Bella walked over to the furthest wall, "These are the names of my family; Rebecca, Niklaus, Elijah, Henrich, Finn, Kol, Ester, and Michael."

"Michael, as in the vampire in the cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Bella said, "He is my grandfather."

"I think I need to sit down," Elena said and sat on a rock. "How did this all start?"

"Klaus' family came here after fleeing from a plague in Europe. For twenty years they lived in peace with the werewolves here. They were neighbors and on the full moon, Klaus and the rest of the family would retreat to these caves to be safe. All that changed one night though when Henrich, the youngest, and Klaus snuck out to actually watch the changing of the men into beasts. Henrich was attacked and he died. Michael became enraged and wanted revenge so he used his wife to get it." Bella said and looked at Elena, "That necklace Bonnie destroyed belonged to Ester; my grandmother who is the witch that started it all."

"She turned herself and her own family into vampires." Elena asked shocked, "But that's like completely going against nature."

"No she stayed human; she couldn't have it both ways. She was a mother who had lost her youngest child to beasts; she wanted revenge as much as Michael did. You do stupid things for the people you love, you already know that Elena," Bella replied. "You know Klaus, Rebecca, Elijah, Finn, and Kol never wanted this life; Michael forced it onto them. He has something to do with the way they are."

"You've always told me that we ultimately make the choices that turn us into who or whatever we become." Elena whispered.

"True, but our decisions are somewhat shaped by the people around us." Bella countered, "Ester performed the spell and Michael ran a sword through each of his children's hearts before he forced them to drink human blood, but with every pro there is a con. The tree that gave them life could take it,"

"The White Oak," Elena said,

Bella nodded and continued, "Sunlight could burn them, but the lapis lazuli stone protected them. People they once called friends could now keep them out of their homes unless they were invited in, and ultimately blood was the only thing that could keep them alive. Finally the other con was the flowers that grew at the bottom of the white oak burned them and it could make their compulsion not work."

"Vervain," Elena replied, "They burned the tree to the ground didn't they." Elena said and pointed to a drawing of a tree in flames.

"Yes," Bella said, "After Klaus made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was triggered and you know this part of the story."

"Michael started hunting him, but why?" Elena asked.

"He wasn't Michael's true son and to Michael that was a great offense to him." Bella explained, "Ester tried to make it right and of course she put the hybrid curse on him and turned her back on him as well, but Michael had one major weakness as a human…his pride."

"When he was turned that became magnified," Elena concluded.

"Exactly," Bella said and pointed to another picture, "He went on a rampage and killed half the village then he came home and killed Ester…or at least that's what Klaus has told his siblings."

"Michael didn't kill Ester," Elena said confused.

"No," Bella walked over to a back wall and motioned for Elena to follow, "This is the symbol for vampire, this one for werewolf, and this one for the Original witch." She said pointing to each symbol.

"That's what the charm on the necklace Bonnie tried to destroy looks like," Elena said looking at the witch symbol.

"Very good," Bella said, "So tell me Elena how does the story really end?"

Elena looked carefully at the drawings on the wall, "This one it's a combination of the vampire and werewolf symbols so it represents Klaus." Elena said.

"Very good," Bella said confirming her findings, "Keep going."

"Is that a heart near the witch symbol?" Elena asked and Bella nodded, "What do the upside down figures mean?"

"Usually they signify death of some kind," Bella replied carefully.

Elena looked at the drawings and then stepped back, "Michael wasn't the one that killed Ester…Klaus did. He ripped out her heart."

"Yes," Bella said, "Then he blamed it on Michael. In a few hours Damon is going to bring you and Alaric down here. You let Alaric figure this out and you will go talk to Rebecca, allow her to spill the information you want and she will tell you Michael killed Ester, but Alaric will have one set of drawings that he can't figure out."

"The death of Ester," Elena said. "You want me to reveal the truth."

"Yes," Bella said, "Michael is awake and out of his tomb, he will be looking for Damon and I have already compelled Damon to take Stefan far away from town."

"Bella I don't like this plan," Elena said worried.

"Neither do I," Bella said, "But I need you to trust me. You stick with me on this and we will free Stefan."

"Really," Elena said hopeful, "What about you?"

"I'm getting Stefan out, but I can't get me out yet." Bella replied.

"But I thought by bringing Michael here that we could kill Klaus." Elena said confused.

"Michael won't play by our rules Elena, he will do anything to kill Klaus…that includes killing you. We need Stefan out from Klaus' hands and this is the only way to do it." Bella said, "After you reveal the death of Ester to Alaric, you take the pictures to Rebecca and you tell her the truth. She will get upset, but you have to be brave, she won't hurt you."

Elena just nodded and looked at the drawings.

"I promise you this all will work out," Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena and Bella drove back to Elena's house in silence and then headed to the cemetery.

"You talk to Elena?" a voice in the darkness asked.

"She knows," Bella replied. "Katherine alive still?"

Lucy came out of the shadows, "Barely; Michael pretty much drained her."

"So he feeds like I do," Bella mused, "That will be interesting."

"Bella, he's strong and he's older than you." Lucy warned.

"But my pride isn't my downfall," Bella replied.

"You can't let your guard down Bella," Lucy continued.

"I won't," Bella assured her, "I'm stronger than him with my wolf side."

"If he gets the chance, he will kill you." Lucy said, becoming angry. "You aren't taking this seriously."

"I am Lucy," Bella hissed, "But maybe you're right. Maybe I need to meet my grandfather before he finds Damon."

"You can't go alone," Lucy said grabbing Bella's arm.

"I can and I will be okay," Bella said. "Stay here and keep an eye on things. I'll be back later tonight."

"How are you going to track him?" Lucy shouted as Bella walked away.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard," Bella whispered and hopped onto her motorcycle.

.*.*.*.*.*.

She was right it wasn't hard to find Michael; he was two towns over where the vampire blood was plentiful since it was a bigger city then Mystic Falls.

"Care to offer a lady a bite," Bella said coming up behind Michael, who was feeding.

"Who are you?" Michael asked dropping the dead vampire.

"I'm the one who's helped free you." Bella said, "We have a mutual enemy…Klaus."

"What's your problem with him?" Michael asked as he and Bella circled one another.

"Well for starters," Bella said and allowed her hybrid face show for the first time, "He kind of is my father."

Immediately Michael had Bella pinned, but she easily reversed and had Michael pinned to the wall.

"Easy there Michael," Bella hissed, "You aren't strong enough to go against me; hell you probably never will be."

"You are an abomination." Michael growled.

"I can say the same about you, but you being an abomination happened long before you asked your wife to make you into a vampire." Bella said, "I'm here to talk Michael not fight, but if you continue to try and fight me you will lose."

Bella released Michael and he straightened his jacket.

"You're my granddaughter," Michael said inspecting Bella from head to toe.

"Yeah," Bella said, "But let's not get all mushy and hung up on titles. I don't see you as my grandfather and I don't want anything from you except your help in killing Klaus."

"Why would you want him dead?" Michael asked.

"How about because he tortured me mercilessly for a year when I refused to join him?" Bella said sarcastically.

"Perhaps we can work together." Michael said, thoughtfully, "Tell me dear what have I missed?"

Bella filled Michael in on Klaus breaking the curse and that she was pretending to be his right hand man.

"You have deceived your father," Michael said disapprovingly, "How can I trust you?"

"First off he's not my father and secondly you can't, but I'm your only shot at getting close to Klaus; close enough to drive the white oak stake you have in your jacket through his heart." Bella said.

"Very observant," Michael said, "I assume you are the one who send Katerina my way."

"Consider it an olive branch; I know how much she pissed you off in the past." Bella said, "So Michael….are you in?"

"Yes," Michael said, "You seem to have a plan so tell me how I can assist."

"Klaus is away making hybrids so we have to bring him back to Mystic Falls. As we speak Elena is unraveling your family history and by tonight Rebecca will know that it was Klaus that killed Ester…not you." Bella said.

"Rebecca is alright," Michael said somewhat relieved.

"She's a bitch," Bella said and saw Michael bristle, "You need to go to Rock Ridge; there you'll find two brothers; Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

"Stefan is under Klaus' compulsion." Michael said.

"Yes," Bella said, "You make no mention of my involvement. Klaus doesn't trust anyone except for me. When you return to Mystic Falls, you will dagger me to keep appearances with Rebecca and Damon. We can't have loose ends Michael…not if we want Klaus dead."

"You trust me enough to dagger you" Michael mused, "How do you know that I will pull it out?"

Bella blurred and pinned Michael to the wall then sunk her teeth into his neck and almost ripped out his throat.

"Do not fuck me over Michael," Bella hissed with blood dripping down her chin, "I am more dangerous than you, Klaus, and the rest of your miserable family combined. I am not limited by vervain nor can any stake kill me. The white oak ash will only temporarily sedate me and by the time I come to, we will have Klaus exactly where we want him. If you screw me, I will make you suffer and believe me, I'm Klaus' go-to girl when it comes to unique tortures."

Bella released him and headed to her bike.

"You have four hours Michael; I suggest you feed and go meet the Salvatores." Bella said and sped off.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella waited until midnight to return to Mystic Falls and when she arrived immediately she texted Elena.

**Did everything go as planned? –B.**

_Ding_

**Like you said it would. Damon's here. -E.**

**I know which is why I didn't come up. I'll see you tomorrow. -B.**

_Ding_.

**Bella he knows you're back to normal. -E.**

**He has his suspicions, that's all. He can't know…not yet. I'll see you tomorrow. -B.**

Bella sped off towards the boarding house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom.

"Damon what are you doing with my phone?" Elena asked seeing Damon holding her phone and laying on her bed.

"Nothing," Damon said nonchalantly, "I have a question for you though….how long have you been in on all this with Bella? Don't bullshit me Elena," Damon continued and tossed Elena her phone, "When you're keeping secrets, it's probably best to erase all evidence."

"Damon," Elena said, "Bella had her reasons."

"I'm sure she did," Damon said, "But I think instead of hearing them coming from your mouth, I'd rather them come from hers."

With that Damon disappeared out the widow and into the night.

"Crap," Elena said and immediately dialed her phone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was fixing herself a drink when her phone rang; the caller was Elena. Bella closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the house. After finding it was completely empty she answered.

"Elena we've discussed this, Damon is not to know." Bella said and took a drink.

"Bella," Elena said her voice was off.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, becoming concerned.

"Damon, he knows; I came out of the shower and he was on my bed with my phone. I swear I erased the texts, but there were new ones from tonight." Elena said quickly. The line was silent for a while, "Bella? Bella?"

Bella finally answered, "I'll call you later." She said and hung up.

"I told you, you couldn't fool me," Damon said. He had come in right as Elena started to talk and explain, "I just need you to confirm it."

"I can compel to forget," Bella said becoming guarded. She knew what could happen and right now her guard had to be up, "Like I did today and made you take Stefan out."

"You could," Damon said but quickly blurred behind Bella, "But I don't think you will."

"You don't know me," Bella said and quickly spun to face Damon.

"No games Bella," Damon said as he gripped her shoulders, "I want to know why. Why all the secrets?"

"Because the fewer people that knew, the better off you all were. I needed Klaus to trust me…completely. To do that I needed him to see that my friends no longer trusted me and the guy that I had a connection with didn't either." Bella said.

"Why trust Elena?" Damon questioned.

"I knew she could handle it; she could lie and pretend just as I have been." Bella replied. "Doesn't matter though because you aren't going to remember."

Damon quickly spun Bella around so that she was facing the hallway and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Not going to happen that easily," Damon whispered and moved her hair to the side before he gently placed an open mouth kiss on her neck, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that again?"

Bella felt her guard slipping, "Don't," she said, but Damon continued, "Damon no…we can't." Her breathing was becoming short.

Having Damon hold her like this, kiss her like he was, it was a feeling she too had longed for. He had a way of tripping up everything about her and she knew that at a time like this…that was dangerous.

"NO," she said and forced herself out of Damon's arms, "We can't."

"Why do you keep pulling away?" Damon asked, getting angry, "Do you truly want my brother?"

"No," Bella practically shouted, but then quickly lowered her voice, "I can't lose focus now…I'm so close to getting Stefan out and I can't afford any screw ups."

"Meaning me." Damon said and his eyes turned cold.

"NO," Bella said, "Meaning me. I have to be focused and with you I'm not." Bella said and came close to him, "I want nothing more than to go to your room and spend the night with you, but I can't."

"Why don't you trust me?" Damon asked. "I know what you're thinking…you're planning on compelling me."

"Damon I need a controlled environment tomorrow, you can't be controlled the way I need you to be, but that's okay because that's one of the things I love about you." Bella said and placed her hands on his face.

"You love me?" Damon asked, placing his hands on top of hers.

"How can I not? You accepted something about me I could never fully accept. You've fought for me this the entire time even while I've hurt you; it hurts not to admit that I do love you." Bella said.

"I love you as well," Damon said and leaned down to kiss her.

Bella allowed him and then pulled away with her hands still on his face.

"You will forget everything from the moment you texted me tonight. We did not have this conversation." Bella said compelling Damon as tears rolled down her cheeks, "You will go upstairs and you will think we had another one of our back and forth conversations and that was all."

Damon walked up the stairs in a daze and Bella slumped to the floor in the kitchen.

She was like Edward and Jake, but right now she had no choice, but to be like them. There were too many risks to change her plan now especially with Michael in the picture.

"Well look who I found," Stefan's teasing voice said from above Bella.

"Did it work?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Stefan said, "Michael paid his visit."

"When you're free Stefan, you know what you have to do." Bella continued and Stefan nodded, "Tomorrow night you'll be free and then we can move onto the next part of the plan."

"I heard what Damon said," Stefan said and laughed, "Careful Bella you're humanity is showing."

Bella quickly blurred and pinned Stefan against the wall, "Humanity is the only thing that separates us from Klaus.

"Then maybe Damon should know," Stefan choked out.

"No," Bella said, "We do this my way or else you're under Klaus' compulsion for all your existence…do you want that?" Stefan shook his head, "Then don't mention Damon to me again."

"Why trust me?" Stefan asked after Bella dropped him. "Why let me in on the plan and not Damon? Do you have feelings for me?"

"Stefan rule number one in a con job…don't buy your own con. I care for your brother as much as you do which is why he can't know anything. Tomorrow night you'll be free from Klaus' compulsion and we can move onto the next phase." Bella said and walked up stairs to her room.

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter and some interesting revelations. Yes our Bella is the one pulling a lot of the puppet strings, but to beat your enemy you have to anticipate them. Is anyone shocked that Stefan has been in on this the entire time since the night he was compelled by Klaus? He has his orders from Bella, but they aren't exactly what you think they are or are they? **

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being a lovely beta and friend again you guys without her this little story would probably be scatter brained because that's how I am at times.**

**Review everyone! I love reading the reviews and thank you to everyone who does review, add, or favorite the story or me; I get butterflies knowing that you all enjoy the stories.**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Game

"So what's the plan?" Stefan asked, following Bella upstairs.

"Michael should be here in a few hours; he's going to stake me, you are going to lie to Klaus and say that I said I was going out." Bella said as she pulled out some stuff from a black bag.

"I can't lie to him," Stefan pointed out.

"Stefan," Bella said looking at him and compelling him, "You will lie to Klaus about my whereabouts and only Rebecca and Damon will see what happens to me along with Elena."

"Fine," Stefan said, "What happens then?"

"Oh Stefan," Bella said and patted him on the shoulder, "I don't want to spoil the show."

"But I'm a pivotal character," Stefan replied.

"But you aren't the writer," Bella countered, "I'll see you in a few hours."

Bella left the house and got on her motorcycle heading to Elena's. She snuck in and shook Elena awake.

"Bella," Elena said, "What's going on?"

"Shh," Bella said, "We need to talk about tomorrow."

"What's up?" Elena asked.

"Michael's here," Bella said, "In a few hours you are going to come to the boarding house. There you, Damon, Stefan, and Rebecca will watch as Michael daggers me."

"Bella no," Elena said appalled, "You'll be weak."

"That's the point," Bella said, "Elena what happens tonight is meant to happen; do not try to change anything."

"So be surprised," Elena said.

"That's not all," Bella said as she pulled a dagger and some white oak ash out of her back, "I want you to dagger Rebecca, I don't trust her and she is a liability."

Elena nodded, "I feel bad doing it though."

"Believe me Elena, if she could she'd stab you in the back in a heartbeat. In two hours come to the house, understood?" Bella asked.

Elena nodded and Bella left as she approached the house she caught Michael's scent and followed it into the woods.

"A little early don't you think," Bella said, coming up behind Michael.

"I figured we could get to know one another. After all you are my granddaughter."

Bella let out a harsh laugh, "Klaus isn't your son so therefore I am not your granddaughter. Spare me the family bonding bullshit; what do you really want?"

"Why do you hate him?" Michael asked.

"None of your business," Bella replied, "I suggest you go and feed, those dagger hurt like hell."

"We will talk later," Michael said and disappeared.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella's phone buzzed and she looked at the text.

_Salvatore tomb now. -Lucy_

Bella shut her phone and blurred to the graveyard to find Lucy waiting outside the tomb.

"Did she give you much trouble?" Bella asked, walking up to her friend.

"Always does," Lucy replied, "But in her weakened state she couldn't really put up much of a fight."

Bella opened the door with Lucy following her in and shutting it.

"Anyone see you?" Bella asked.

"No, the grounds keeper was asleep and I made it so no one can sense me." Lucy replied.

Bella looked at the stone coffin in the middle of the tomb and smiled as she removed the lid. There in the coffin laid Katherine; she was still very weak from Michael draining her and was shocked to see Bella's face smirking at her.

"Katerina, Katerina," Bella said shaking her head, "How the mighty have fallen."

"Are you going to kill me? Did Klaus give you that task?" Katherine asked weakly.

Bella chuckled, "If I wanted you dead I most certainly wouldn't have wasted resources in bringing your sorry ass here." Bella replied, "And no, Klaus didn't give me any task. I want to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Katherine replied.

"The kind that gets you out of here and far away from this fight for the time being. You look parched." Bella said and cut her wrist, allowing some of the blood to drop onto Katherine's cracked dry lips.

Katherine's tongue darted out hungrily, catching the falling drops and licking the ones that had fallen on her lips.

Bella pulled her wrist away.

"Do I have your attention?" Bella asked.

"More," Katherine demanded her eyes blazing with thirst.

"In a moment, first we make our deal." Bella said, "I'll give you the blood you need to get back your strength, I'll help you disappear from Klaus, but first you help me."

"How?" Katherine asked.

"You don't really think finding Michael was your idea do you?" Bella asked innocently.

"You're playing Klaus," Katherine said surprised.

"Yes," Bella said, "Before you even think about it, if you betray me you know your fate would be ten times worse than anything Klaus could come up with."

Katherine nodded, "What do you want from me?"

"Tonight is homecoming and I want you to use your impersonating Elena skills. Tonight you will go and pretend to be Elena, you will talk like her, act like, and give no inclination that you are anyone but her." Bella said.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"Because I don't trust Michael, I know better than to do that." Bella replied, "His agenda is strictly killing Klaus."

"Isn't that yours," Katherine countered.

"Not at the expense of someone's life," Bella replied, "At least not a life I care about. Now are you willing to play my game Katherine in exchange for your life?"

"Yes," Katherine replied.

Bella cut her wrist again and this time pressed it against Katherine's mouth as she drank thirstily. After twenty minutes she was out of the coffin and looking like her normal self.

"What else do you want from me?" Katherine asked as she fixed her hair.

"Get Stefan away," Bella replied. "I want him gone from here so he can't be Klaus' pawn."

Katherine nodded, "I'll do it."

"You should be ready to get stabbed Katherine," Bella added. "Michael is gonna use Elena as a pawn; be prepared."

"I'll go have a few more drinks then," Katherine said.

"One last thing," Bella said and blurred pinning Katherine to the wall, "Mention my involvement to anyone and I will make your existence a living hell."

Katherine nodded her eyes full of terror and then blurred away once Bella released her.

"Can you trust her?" Lucy asked.

"Katherine only cares about her survival, she also knows my word is my bond and I won't go back on what I say." Bella replied.

"What happens now?" Lucy asked.

"It's time to put on the first act," Bella said seeing as it was almost dawn.

"Knock them dead," Lucy said as Bella walked out of the tomb.

"I only want one of them dead," Bella replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella took a deep breath as she opened the door to boarding house and noticed Damon and Elena staring at her.

"Oh no," Bella said mockingly, "I was out pass my curfew…sorry."

"Bella," Elena said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bella asked, "Oh wait you mean trying to dagger me."

Bella turned around quickly and threw Michael into the wall. Next thing she knew Rebecca attacked her knocking Bella into the opposite wall.

"Aunt Rebecca, what is Klaus going to say about your betrayal?" Bella said standing up and allowing her vampire face to come out.

Suddenly Bella was grabbed by Damon and Michael and then Rebecca blurred helping them push her up against the wall.

"I'm sorry," Damon whispered as Bella struggled.

"Let me go!" Bella hissed and looked at Elena who was coming near her, "You know Klaus might actually rethink letting you live once he finds out about this."

"He isn't going to," Elena said and pushed the dagger into Bella's heart.

Bella started choking and turned gray falling to the floor.

.*.*.*.*.*.

It was night fall when Bella finally woke up with Elena next to her.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"Are we alone?" Bella asked.

"Michael just left," Elena replied and held out her wrist to Bella, "Here."

"No," Bella said, "I plan on feeding on someone else. Elena when everything's said and done just know that it all was meant to happen."

Elena nodded, "Apparently the party was moved to Tyler's just like you thought."

"Showtime," Bella said and grabbed her coat.

"Bella," Elena said as she walked towards the door, "Stefan, he will be free right."

"I promised you that didn't I. Just know Elena he isn't going be like he was at least not right now." Bella said and walked out the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The party was in full swing at the Lockwoods' home and Bella was ready, waiting in the shadows for the opportune moment. Just as she suspected Michael, couldn't be trusted as he was holding Elena hostage…at least he thought it was Elena.

"You made it," Stefan said appearing next to her.

"He attacked you," Bella asked.

"Just like you said," Stefan replied, "His hybrids are everywhere."

"I can smell them," Bella replied, "You ready to be free?"

"Tell me when." Stefan replied.

Bella looked and saw that Damon had entered and was now pushing the stake into Klaus' stomach.

"Now," Bella said as Katherine stood up and threw the wolfsbane grenades.

Bella attacked Michael's neck ravaging it as Stefan grabbed Damon and pinned him to the ground.

Klaus grabbed the stake and said, "Isabella move."

Bella quickly moved out of the way as Klaus staked Michael.

Bella moved inside to look at Stefan and Damon as Klaus watched Michael burn.

"What have you done?" Damon asked, becoming angry.

Klaus walked in and stood next to Bella, "He's earned his freedom." Klaus said.

Stefan stood up and walked over to Klaus.

"You served me well my friend," Klaus said, "You no longer have to do as I say."

Stefan blurred away and Bella just stared at Damon.

"Come on love," Klaus said pulling Bella towards the door, "It's time to go."

"I'll be a minute," Bella replied and Klaus walked out the door, "It was a good plan, but you can't beat him."

Bella walked outside and took her father's extended arm.

"Where were you?" Klaus asked as they walked through the crowd of party goers with the hybrids following behind them.

"Michael and Rebecca daggered me. Elena pulled it out in hope's I would be on their team." Bella explained.

"I should kill Damon," Klaus said.

"No," Bella replied, "Let this be an example to all of them. It was an excellent plan, but in the end they are always going to lose."

Klaus stopped walking and wiped the blood from Bella's chin, "I'm sorry I left you alone with Rebecca. I don't know why she would betray me."

"If I see her, I'm going to be sure to repay what she did to me." Bella replied. "I'm going to stick around, I need to feed some more."

Klaus kissed Bella on her forehead and nodded, "I'm at this address," Klaus said handing her a piece of paper and walking off.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella blurred to the outskirts of town and waited as Stefan was dropped off by Katherine.

"Did it work?" Stefan asked.

"He still thinks I'm the devoted daughter," Bella replied stepping out of the shadows, "She gone?"

"Katherine's never fully gone," Stefan replied. "Now that I'm free you ready to tell me the next part of your plan?"

"Klaus isn't as heartless as we all thought," Bella replied, "Even though his family despised him, he still carries them around which means he still cares about them. I say taking away his family is a good way to push him down the path we need him to be on."

"You know where the truck is?" Stefan asked smiling.

Bella handed him a piece of paper, "Wait for my text then give him a call, I think his discovery should be dramatic. Also take the coffins here, Lucy's waiting for you."

"Be seeing you soon." Stefan said and disappeared.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella sat waiting for Elena to come home and when she did Elena was visibly upset.

"You betrayed us," Elena said, seeing Bella in her room.

"No I didn't," Bella replied, "Michael would have killed everyone after he destroyed Klaus; even you. I used Michael as a reason to get Stefan away from Klaus."

"Well he's disappeared," Elena snapped.

"No he hasn't." Bella replied, "He's starting on his end of the plan. Things are about to get bad and I need you to be prepared for anything, understood."

Elena nodded, "What happens now?"

"All in good time," Bella replied, "Get some sleep and I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To get my clothes from the boarding house," Bella said and jumped out the window.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon was drinking heavily when Bella walked in.

"Does it feel good to know you've betrayed us all?" Damon asked, staring into the fire.

"You're one to talk about betrayal as I recall, earlier today you held me as Elena stabbed me with a dagger." Bella replied.

"I was trying to keep you safe damn it. I didn't want you getting hurt." Damon replied throwing his glass against the wall.

"That's a funny way of showing me how much you care about me." Bella hissed.

Damon blurred and pinned Bella to the wall, "Please come back to me."

Bella froze for a moment seeing the desperation in Damon's eyes and her guard slipped. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Damon pulled her close to him and his hands roamed over her body hungrily, grabbing at her, trying to make her part of him.

Bella finally realized what she was doing and pushed Damon, causing him to fly into the wall.

"Don't be a fool Damon," Bella said putting her mask back on, "The only reason you're still alive is because I find you amusing."

"I don't buy that," Damon said standing up, "I saw that look in your eyes; I know you're in there and that the reason I'm still alive is because you love me."

"Then you're a fool," Bella hissed, "I could never love you; you're damaged."

Bella walked out of the house without her things and when she was halfway through the woods she slumped down and began to cry. She cried because she was filled with misery. She wanted to have Damon hold her like he was, to be with him like they had once been. She had never felt more alone then she did in this charade she was putting on, but she knew that if she tried to leave Klaus, things would become more dangerous for everyone.

She wiped away her tears, stood up, and began walking again.

.*.*.*.*.*.

She found the address that Klaus had given her and walked in the front door.

"What do you think?" Klaus asked, coming down the stairs.

Bella looked at the dilapidated state of the house, "Needs some work."

"Well I think it could be something magnificent." Klaus said kissing Bella's cheek. "You'll tell the workers in the morning how you want your room. I'm having one of the walls knocked out that separates two of the rooms so you can have more space. Also I'm having a little balcony made for you; I know how much you enjoy looking outside at night. Before you say anything I know that one of the things you will want is a decent size library, but I think that will have to be a different room."

"I thought we were leaving," Bella said, "Michael is dead, Stefan's gone; what's keeping us here?"

"I want to settle down for a little bit," Klaus said, "Besides it will be easier to take Elena after she graduates." Klaus took Bella's coat and lead her to the stairs, "Go up and get some rest I need your help tomorrow." As they got to the room Klaus stopped her, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. It won't happen again."

Bella merely nodded and walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She didn't bother showering, she just laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella awoke to the sounds of hammers, drills, and several other noises going on in the house. She showered, pulled her hair into a ponytail, dressed in jeans, boots, a red spaghetti strap and grabbed her leather jacket.

"You're up," Klaus said happily, "Ready to run some errands."

"Who are they?" Bella asked, looking at the people behind Klaus.

Klaus smiled widely, "This is our protection," Klaus said, "They are under yours and my control."

"Where do we need to go?" Bella asked.

"To get the rest of our family of course," Klaus said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella and Klaus drove into town and walked towards and storage place. Bella smiled as she texted a message from her phone. One minute later Klaus' phone rang.

"Stefan," Klaus said answering, "Miss us already."

"Just calling to thank you for my freedom," Stefan replied.

"Well," Klaus said looking at Bella, "I like to think I'm a man of my word."

Bella and Klaus were walking closer and closer to the truck.

"Yeah, thing about it though is that it came at too high of a price." Stefan said. "You and your daughter took everything from me Klaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he approached the truck, "Let bygones be bygones. Trust me, resentment gets old." Klaus said as he reached for the lever to open the back of the truck.

Bella had to control herself from smiling.

"You know what never gets old," Stefan said as Klaus opened the truck, revealing that it was empty inside, "Revenge."

"What the hell," Bella said, trying to play along, "Where are they?"

"What's the matter? Are you two missing something?" Stefan asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked pacing.

"I'm just enjoying my freedom." Stefan responded.

"Give them back to us Stefan or I'll kill everyone you have ever cared about," Bella said menacingly.

"Let's get something straight, you touch anyone I have ever met or cared about and you two will never see your family again. I trust you have some restraint Klaus, but I'd keep an eye on Bella. Who knows, if she goes after anyone she might just disappear as well." Stefan replied. "I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for thousands of years, were you prepared for this?"

**A/N: I'm back! How is everyone? I hope you all are doing well and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's been a long wait, but I do have obligations in the real world.**

**Thanks to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being a wonderful beta. **

**I really don't have much to say except thank you to everyone and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Behind the Mask

"_**Buried Secrets 2: Blood"**_

**Chapter 10: Behind the Mask**

"Of all the things that could have happened," Klaus growled and threw another vase at the wall. "I'll kill him."

"You heard what he said," Bella said hiding her amusement at Klaus' reaction to his coffins being taken, "We hurt anyone we will never see them again."

It had been a week since they had found the coffins missing and Klaus was still furious.

"What about Rebecca where in the hell is she?" Klaus asked.

"If she was smart she is miles away." Bella replied, "Let me see if I can find him."

"NO," Klaus said forcefully, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Stefan is no match for me," Bella said standing up, "I will be alright."

"I said no," Klaus replied, "You will do as I say."

"You know you asked me to trust you and I have so why can't you do the same?" Bella asked becoming angry, "You're treating me like I'm breakable, as though I'm glass. Edward did the same thing and I despise him for it so tell me Klaus do you wish for me to despise you as well."

"I am only thinking of your well-being." Klaus countered becoming angry as well.

"I am a grown woman and I will do as I please with or without your permission. I do not like being controlled Klaus." Bella said and stormed out of the house.

"Should I follow her?" a female hybrid asked.

"No," Klaus replied sighing, "She's right I am just too bull headed to admit such a thing. Bella is allowed to come and go as she likes; do not follow her."

"As you wish sir," the woman replied.

"What you can do is send Elena a message for me." Klaus said smiling evilly.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella made sure she wasn't followed as she entered the house;

"I see he let you go off on your own," Stefan said coming out of the shadows. "Tell me why haven't the spirit of the witches attacked you."

"They know I mean no harm to innocents." Bella replied.

"Even after those months we spent together." Stefan countered.

"In that case your guess is as good as mine," Bella said and walked down to the basement where the coffins were, "Has Damon come by?"

"Not yet," Stefan replied, "It won't be long though. Are you going to let him in on our little game?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, "This one coffin though is the most important." Bella said walking up to a locked coffin.

"Who are these two guys?" Stefan asked popping open two coffin lids.

Bella walked over, "Finn and Kol," Bella said pointing each of them out.

"Who is in that one?" Stefan continued pointing to the locked coffin.

"So eager to know the entire plan," Bella said shaking her head, "You know me Stefan certain secrets I still hold close to my heart and are locked in my mind until the right time."

"Oh come on," Stefan said walking up to Bella and moving her hair to the side as he whispered, "Tell me."

Bella turned, blurred, and pinned Stefan to the wall allowing her vampire face to come out;

"Stop it," Bella hissed, "Your seduction tactics won't work on me."

"Alright," Stefan replied choking out.

"Here's a little advice Stefan," Bella said her face returning to normal, "You had better start giving a damn and caring otherwise this plan won't work do you understand me?"

"I got you," Stefan said as Bella released him, "I'll call you as soon as Damon comes around."

Bella merely nodded, silently thanked the witches for their help and left.

As she walked her phone went off;

"Hello," Bella asked.

"Bella," Elena said crying, "Klaus he attacked Jeremy."

"What?" Bella said surprised Klaus had moved this fast in getting his point across.

"Jeremy's ok, but Alaric isn't," Elena cried.

"I'm on my way." Bella said and ran to Elena's

Bella walked into the house and saw Rick on the couch;

"Tell me exactly what happened." Bella said and she slashed open her wrist and put it to Rick's mouth.

Elena retold all that had happened that day;

"Why didn't you warn us?" Elena asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"I didn't think he would move this fast," Bella said standing up, "I was talking with Stefan at the old abandoned plantation outside of town."

"Bella I can't have Jeremy hurt," Elena said plopping down in a chair. "Klaus won't stop."

"You're right," Bella said, "Unless we give him an exchange."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I want you to send Jeremy up to Forks to stay with my dad," Bella said.

"That won't stop Klaus," Elena pointed out.

"No, but if we give him Rebecca in exchange for Jeremy it will." Bella replied, "Klaus keeps his word Elena and if you make a deal with him he will honor it."

"That's like making a deal with the devil," Elena muttered.

"I know," Bella said and patted her on the back, "But sometimes you have to deal with the devil to get to heaven."

"Ohhhh,"Rick said coming too. He sat up and froze when he saw Bella, "Elena get away from her." He said and charged Bella.

"Rick no!" Elena said after Bella had blurred moving both of them out of Rick's way.

"What the hell?" Rick asked.

"What do we do with him?" Elena asked ignoring Rick.

"Well Rick always has been good at keeping secrets," Bella mused, "Think he can keep them from Damon?"

"Maybe if we ask him really nicely," Elena suggested.

"Hello!" Rick said waving his hands in the air, "I'm right here thank you very much. Elena would you like to explain why you're so buddy, buddy with Bella when she's on Klaus' side?"

"Rick I think you need to sit down," Bella said and then explained to him everything.

"Who else knows?" Rick asked.

"Only Elena, Stefan, and you," Bella replied, "Soon enough Bonnie will know as well."

"Bonnie," Elena said shocked.

"I need her help and I know she'll be on board for this," Bella replied. "Has she been having any weird dreams lately?"

Elena merely nodded.

"Why don't you tell Damon?" Rick suggested.

"Think about it really hard for a minute Rick," Bella said and leaned back.

Rick sat there and then shook his head, "I get it now. How can I help?"

"As of right now I need help with knowing what's going on in the council and according to Elena you have been given a spot." Bella said, "I believe Klaus will share some information with me, but not everything. I need to know what he wants with the council."

"How do you know he is going to want anything to do with them?" Rick question.

"The council knows about vampires, they distribute vervain. Klaus is planning on staying here until he gets those coffins and until then he will need to be in control. The council controls the town so naturally he will want to control the council." Bella explained.

"How will he do that?" Elena asked.

"He has already started," Bella sighed, "By turning Tyler he has helped him or at least that's how Carol will see it. Tyler no longer is forced to go through the painful transitions so Carol feels in debt to Klaus."

"Yeah, but Liz would never go with anything from Klaus," Elena said shaking her head.

"She would if her daughter were to be bitten by a hybrid," Bella said, "I wouldn't be able to heal Caroline unless Klaus gave me the order and there are too many hybrids right now for me to risk it."

"So we need to tell Caroline to be on the lookout," Rick concluded.

"No," Elena said shaking her head, "We have to let Caroline be bitten." 

"That's your friend," Rick said appalled.

"Yes, but at the same time if Caroline were being careful Klaus would know then it could all lead back to Bella," Elena replied.

"I see," Rick said, "You knew about the party and everything that's happened." 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Elena said, "But we both thought the fewer people knew the better." Elena turned to Bella, "What happened with Damon? I know he found out."

"I compelled him," Bella said sadly.

"It won't last," Rick said.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"He cares about you too much. The compulsion won't work for long. Isobel did the same thing to me and it wore off." Rick explained.

"I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it," Bella said and looked at her watch, "I have to go, but here's my dad's number. Tonight give him Rebecca,"

Elena simply nodded and Bella left.

"It's breaking her heart," Rick said. "She doesn't want to do this."

"Well as long as we go with her plan hopefully soon all of us especially Bella will be free," Elena said and dialed her cellphone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bonnie made her ways quietly through the woods to the abandoned house. She could feel the power radiating from inside it and she walked fearlessly through the front door.

"Took you long enough to get here," Stefan said leaning against the wall in the shadows. "Thought you witches trusted your instincts more."

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Waiting for you," Stefan said, "Come on someone else is waiting too."

Bonnie followed Stefan down to the basement and gasped in surprise to see Bella. She tried to run, but Stefan had already blurred behind her blocking her path;

"Calm down Bonnie," Bella said and held up her hands in surrender, "We aren't going to hurt you."

"You're working with Klaus," Bonnie said and tried to use her powers, but couldn't.

"They aren't letting the magic flow," Bella explained.

"Why are the witches letting you two here?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"Because they know we are only trying to help," Stefan replied.

"Bonnie sit down and I will explain everything," Bella said.

Bonnie listened intently at Bella's story and at the end she breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her;

"We thought you were gone," Bonnie said.

"I was for a little while," Bella replied.

"So what do my dreams have to do with this place? It's empty no coffins." Bonnie asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Bella said and smiled as the glamour wore off and the coffins were unveiled, "This was the safest place to keep them."

"This is the one I keep seeing in my dreams," Bonnie said, "It's spelled I don't know how to open it."

"Your mom does," Bella said slowly.

"No," Bonnie said stepping away, "I don't know where she is."

"But Damon could help find her," Bella said.

"Is he in on this too?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"No," Stefan said, "Bella here doesn't want to be distracted although I think she thinks he still loves Elena."

"Shut up," Bella growled, "Elena, Rick and you are the only ones other than Stefan and myself."

"I take it you want me to keep it quiet," Bonnie said dryly.

"Yes," Bella said.

"If nothing goes the way Klaus wants to he will know someone on the inside is giving us information. Seeing as the only one still in the fold is Bella her cover would be blown and then I'm sure she'd be in for some torture of some kind." Stefan said nonchalantly.

"Stefan," Bella said warning him, "Bonnie we need your help. Whatever you need you contact Stefan and he will get a hold of me. I have to get back to the house."

"Be careful Bella," Bonnie said.

"Careful isn't in my vocabulary," Bella replied and headed left.

.*.*.*.*.*.

It was nightfall by the time Bella arrived back to Klaus' mansion. She had gone to the Grill to drown her guilt as she was doing nightly. As she walked in Klaus was standing over Rebecca's body;

"I see you found her," Bella said hanging up her jacket. "Let me guess Elena daggered her like she did me."

Klaus chuckled a bit, "You know I wanted to reunite our family yet Elena has set us back a few decades."

"What now?" Bella asked leaning on the table Rebecca was lying on.

"Rebecca found out I killed our mother." Klaus said bluntly, "I know I told you Michael did it, but that wasn't the case."

"Why did you kill her?" Bella asked backing away a little.

"Because she was the one that put the curse on me," Klaus answered, "I was angry after she did that and turned her back on me."

"Then she deserved it," Bella said. Rebecca took a breath and the color started to return to her.

Klaus slowed placed the dagger back into Rebecca's heart and she turned gray again.

"One day we will be able to be a family," Klaus said and signaled for a hybrid to take Rebecca to her coffin. "Any news on Stefan?"

"No," Bella said, "But I heard what you did to Jeremy."

"Yes well Jeremy is no longer a concern. Elena and I made a deal… Rebecca for Jeremy." Klaus explained.

"Fair trade," Bella commented. "I'm tired I'll see if I can track Stefan down tomorrow."

"Alright," Klaus said and kissed Bella's forehead. "Sleep well."

Bella nodded and walked up to her room, changed clothes and fell asleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Lucy was in the basement talking with Stefan and Bonnie;

"Why didn't you tell me you were helping?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Bell asked me not to," Lucy replied, "Bella's taking a lot of risks trying to keep you all safe and I'm going to help her anyway I can."

"What happens if she were to get caught?" Bonnie asked, "I mean really,"

"Klaus would torture Bella," Lucy said sighing, "He would probably deny her of blood then do it that way the scars would forever be on her."

"No he would probably get more creative," Stefan commented, "Can't we get Angela in here?"

"Angela made it quite clear she wants nothing to do with this," Lucy replied, "Angela is hurt and betrayed there's nothing worse than a wronged witch."

"Still she has to understand," Bonnie replied.

"No she doesn't," Lucy sighed, "Angela sees only black and white while witches, like us, see the gray area. Bella knew what she was doing and killed innocents; you and I see what she did as a sacrifice."

"But they were so close," Bonnie stressed.

"But Bella did something that costs innocents their lives. As soon as she crossed that line Angela and Bella's friendship ended. Angela has a hard time understanding that sometimes you have to cross the line for the greater good." Lucy explained.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Isabella," Klaus whispered in the darkness of her room.

When she didn't respond Klaus moved closer to her bed and just looked at her. She turned and revealed the markings on her back and immediately guilt washed over him. He never thought he would ever feel that way, but in the last few months so much had changed. Bella was his daughter…not some property his flesh and blood. He had never thought of her anything other than some useful tool, but now all that had changed. He had tried to push away the feelings, but how can one deny their own child?

Looking at her he realized that in trying to deny her he was becoming his mother. His mother had cursed him than turned her back and left him to the wolves in a manner of speaking. He wouldn't do that to his daughter….he refused to become like his mother or Michael.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Again sorry for the long wait, but you guys know how it goes…life that is. I'm really trying to keep up, but unfortunately summer semester starts Monday I'm going to try and get half way through the next chapter this weekend that way I have a good head start before Monday. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel, you are so patient with me and indulge my crazy ideas.**

**Thank you to my readers/reviewers. I appreciate how much you enjoy the story; again sorry for the long wait. **

**Please review you guys. It's a small way of letting me know you all are still with me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Off the Rails

"_**Buried Secrets 1: Blood"**_

_**Chapter 11: Off the Rails**_

"You're up early," Klaus commented as Bella made her way downstairs.

"I've decided to go with a new tactic," Bella said as she poured herself a drink.

"Pray tell what might that be?" Klaus replied.

"Well tonight we have that party at Carol Lockwood's and I figure since we will be staying here a while, we might as well get in the good graces of the council." Bella explained.

"We already have Carol," Klaus said, "She thinks I've freed Tyler."

"I know and with my plan, we kill two birds with one stone," Bella responded, "We will have the Sheriff in our back pocket along with sending Elena and her little Scooby gang a message."

"I'm intrigued," Klaus said smiling.

"Have Tyler bite Caroline," Bella said smiling evilly, "Tyler will have no choice but to come running to us, begging us to save her so we go to Liz and there we make our deal."

"Elena hears about it and puts more pressure on Stefan," Klaus concluded.

"And while that's happening, I'll mingle and speak with Damon." Bella added, "See, we win all around."

"Very good my dear," Klaus said and put his glass down, "Should I send one of our hybrids to get you a dress for this evening?"

"No I'll get one myself," Bella replied and put her glass down as well, "See you tonight."

"Bella," Klaus called as she headed for the door, "Be careful."

Bella simply nodded and headed out the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later, she arrived at the house as Bonnie was leaving.

"I can't open it," Bonnie said upset.

"Like I said you are going to need your mom," Bella replied sympathetically.

"What are you doing here so early?" Bonnie asked.

"To talk to Stefan," Bella replied.

Bonnie froze, "He's on his way here with Damon." She said.

Bella was about to say something, but froze.

"Back to the basement," Bella whispered and dragged Bonnie with her.

She immediately whipped out her phone and texted Stefan.

_**I'm here with Bonnie, there's a hybrid lurking around. ~B**_

_**Taking care of it. Hide. ~S**_

Bonnie saw the text and pointed to a little storage room.

Bella quickly blurred in there and quietly shut the door. She heard Damon walk in and tell Bonnie to be quiet, then Stefan ripping out the hybrid's heart.

"Well that's one way to start the morning off," Damon said as the three of them made their way back down to the basement.

"Any luck opening up the casket?" Stefan asked.

"No," Bonnie replied, "I need help."

"Call up Angela or Lucy," Damon suggested.

"No, I need someone who is more closely related to me," Bonnie said and took a deep breath, "I need my birth mother."

"Well add that to the list of things I have to do," Damon grumbled, "I gotta go, I need to talk to Liz anyways."

After a few minutes Stefan opened the door to the storage room.

"All is clear," He said grinning.

"Hey I need to get to school," Bonnie said grabbing her bag, "Call you later?"

"Yeah," Bella replied.

Stefan was the first to speak after they were sure Bonnie was gone.

"Did you issue the next part of your plan?" He asked.

"Yes," Bella said, "It's going down tonight. I need you to go to the party and make a bit of a mess with the hybrids."

"That's not going to make daddy dearest budge," Stefan said annoyed, "We need to hit him where it hurts…we need to use Elena as leverage."

Bella blurred and pinned Stefan to the wall bashing his head against it a couple times.

"You even mention doing something like that again and I will end you." Bella hissed, "Elena is not a pawn; no one is a pawn."

"Of course they are," Stefan said and threw Bella off of him, "Everyone is a pawn in this little game of yours. You're the one moving us around like chess pieces."

"Not to the point of someone dying," Bella replied.

"So what's this plan with Caroline then hmm?" Stefan questioned. "Don't try to be so righteous."

"Fine," Bella said blurring to him and throwing him into the wall, "But let's get one thing straight Stefan, you aren't running this show…I am. That was our agreement; I say jump, you say how high. Don't go off and be a rogue agent, you know what happens to them."

Bella quickly left the house and headed into town. She found a chic little store, walked in and compelled the sales girl to help her choose a few selections. As she came out to appraise herself in the mirror, she felt something.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Bella said in an annoyed tone, "I don't have time for your games Damon." Bella turned around to see Damon and posed, "What do you think?"

"What are you doing?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Looking for a dress for this evening." Bella replied innocently, "Come now Damon, is this any way to treat your new neighbors?"

"Tell Klaus to back off and I might be a little more friendly," Damon said before he looked her over, "That dress really doesn't do you any justice."

"And you know what fits me," Bella scoffed.

"I seem to recall a time when I did," Damon said softly, "Or have you forgotten that."

"I haven't," Bella replied letting her guard down a little, "I remember every touch, every kiss, every bit of heat that encased my body when I was next to you."

"So what changed?" Damon asked.

"Me," Bella said, "I saw the useless, pathetic, and boring existence I was living and with Klaus' help I was able to experience the real side of me."

"That's bullshit," Damon growled, "The Bella I know wouldn't be doing these things."

"You're right," Bella said before she stepped close to Damon, trying to ignore the electricity flowing between them, "That was the caged, trapped Bella. I'm the free Bella who knows the truth and accepts what I am. Maybe when you accept what you are one day, we can have our fun, but until then there is nothing between us."

"You're wrong," Damon said as Bella walked back to the changing room and shimmed out of her dress.

She could hear Damon approaching and then the door to her dressing room opened. He came in and shut the door, locked it, picked her up and kissed her with the force of a thousand hurricanes. Bella couldn't help herself and gave into it, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her. When they finally broke for air Damon put her down and stepped away.

"See there is something still between us," He said as he traced his thumb over her swollen lips, "It's still here between us and I will get you to come back to me. I will get you away from Klaus somehow. I know you are in there Bella otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me like you just did."

Damon unlocked the door and stepped out, but paused and said, "By the way, I think the red one would suit you best. I always found red very enticing on you." He winked and disappeared.

Bella sat down on the floor for a moment and tried to catch her breath. Again she had let her guard down, but damn was it worth it. Feeling that electricity in the kiss was something she had longed for.

"Are you alright miss?" The sales girl asked, coming into the dressing room.

"I'll take the red one," Bella said and stood up shakily to get dressed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella," Klaus said as she walked in, "Are you alright, you look different?"

"I had a run in with Damon," Bella said nonchalantly, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Nothing," Bella said trying to reassure him. "In fact if nothing else, he gave me an idea."

"I'm listening," Klaus replied, sitting down.

"Well," Bella said and began to try to keep her cover, "He still feels something for me. He thinks I'm going to come back to him so why not use that to our advantage. We know he is in contact with Stefan so what exactly would be the harm in using him."

"Interesting," Klaus said and stood up. He started to circle Bella, "Do you feel anything towards him?"

Bella knew what he was doing, he was looking for a weakness, for her betrayal.

Bella laughed harshly, "Please," she said, "Damon is nothing more than a toy to me. I get bored around here easily Klaus and since Stefan has turned on us, certain of my needs have not been met. Damon can somewhat satisfy those."

"What needs might those be?" Klaus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Really Klaus, do you want to know all the sexual desires of your daughter?" Bella said and then laughed, "I'm talking about I'm thirsting for something more than human blood or hybrid. I like a variety in my meals Klaus and Damon, well his blood to me is like a fine wine."

Klaus relaxed and smiled, "Good, for a moment there I thought…" he trailed.

"You thought I was back to that caged being I was," Bella answered, "Please I've had my taste of freedom and I like it."

"Well you better hurry and get ready," Klaus said and kissed Bella's temple, "You only have an hour."

Bella started for the stairs, but paused, "Klaus," he looked at her, "Tonight don't try to stop me or get in the way…I'm asking as your daughter."

Bella saw Klaus' eyes light up a bit and he smiled, "You have my word."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella and Klaus pulled up to the Lockwood home just after eight.

"Klaus," Carol said, a tight lipped smile was on her face, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Thank you for having me," Klaus said, "I believe you know my daughter Isabella."

"Hello Carol," Bella said, grabbing a glass of champagne.

"I didn't know that you two were related," Carol said surprised.

"That information was on a need to know basis," Bella replied, "How's Tyler doing?"

"Alright," Carol said carefully, "Klaus there are some people you should meet."

"Will you be alright?" Klaus asked Bella and she nodded.

Klaus disappeared and Bella knew it wasn't long before she felt Damon behind her.

"Nice dress," He said in his smooth and sexy voice.

"Well I will give you one thing," Bella said turning around to face him, "You do know what looks good on me."

"Where's your father?" Damon asked with a hint of disgust.

"Mingling with the other council members," Bella replied innocently, "Carol is introducing him to all the right people."

"You know I am going to get you back," Damon said, grabbing them both a glass of champagne, "It's only a matter of time and as a vampire I have a whole lot of that."

"Unless someone decides to shorten your undead life," Bella retorted.

"Would that someone be you?" Damon questioned.

"Please," Bella scoffed, "I told you Damon, you are probably the one thing in this boring one horse town that amuses me. Why in the world would I get rid of my one source of entertainment?"

"Well if you're looking for a good time," Damon said, stepping closer to her, "Tell me when and where."

"How about after you find me your brother," Bella replied and saw the smile on Damon's face drop, "Oh don't frown, I merely want to ask him where the hell he has the coffins."

"Coffins are boring," Damon said and snaked his arm around Bella's waist, "Why bother with them when you can have your fun with me?"

"As intriguing as that offer is Damon, I stick to a strict rule; work first play later." Bella said and untangled herself from Damon, "Find me your brother."

"All work and no play makes Bella a dull girl," Damon said as he walked off.

Damon walked into a study and before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall with Bella pressed right up against him.

"I think we both know there is nothing dull about me." Bella whispered then nibbled on his ear, "You of all people know that. Where's that fiery Salvatore that was in my dressing room earlier today hmmm? What are you; a firecracker you burn hot, but the fuse is short?"

Damon growled and pushed away from the wall blurring both himself and Bella to the couch. He pinned her underneath him as his nose skimmed her throat, taking in the sweet scent coming from beneath it…the blood that was flowing through her.

"You know I'm not that quick on the trigger," Damon said and allowed his fangs to extend as he dragged them across her throat, only applying enough pressure so she can feel them, but not break the skin.

A shiver runs up Bella's spine and she arches her back, pressing herself closer to Damon. She wants this with him, it had been too long, but she knew that if this continues it will distract her from everything else. Reluctantly Bella pushes Damon away from her and blurs to the door.

"Sorry Damon, but I'm really not in the mood right now." Bella said as she straightened her hair, "But who knows maybe I'll make a house call later tonight."

Bella opened the door and quickly made her way back to the party.

Suddenly her phone beeped.

_**Change of plans. ~S**_

Bella flexed her fists and looked for Klaus. Stefan was straying from the plan and that was not good. She found Klaus on the phone with Stefan.

"Get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or else I kill Elena." Stefan said.

Bella froze; this definitely was not good.

"You're bluffing," Klaus replied, looking intently at his daughter.

Bella heard the tires screech and Elena struggling.

"You're right, but I wonder how well your blood source will be once she's a vampire. I've fed her my blood Klaus and we are approaching Wickery Bridge. Again get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or she dies." Stefan replied.

Elena screamed as Stefan accelerated.

"Alright!" Klaus yelled and they heard the car breaking. Klaus hung up the phone and hit the wall, "Go check on her, I'll get the hybrids out." He mumbled as he headed back to the party.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella blurred to Wickery Bridge and as soon as she arrived she saw Elena crying and anger washed over her. She blurred and started beating the hell out of Stefan.

"This was not part of the plan!" Bella screamed as she threw Stefan onto the hood of his car, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was getting results," Stefan choked out, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Get out of here," Bella hissed as she walked towards Elena.

Stefan left and Bella wrapped her arms around Elena.

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered, "I didn't think he would do that."

"He's gone," Elena said, sobbing.

"Hey," Bella said forcing Elena to look at her, "He isn't gone…he's lost. I promise you Elena, I will bring him back to you."

"I just want to go home," Elena said shaking.

Bella dialed her phone and the driver showed up. She compelled him to forget whatever he saw and helped Elena up to her room.

"I can't do this anymore," Elena said as Bella poured her tea. "I feel so lost and I don't know why. Tonight with the bridge I just…" She trailed.

"You're holding on," Bella said and sat down next to her, "You're holding on to the girl that you used to be. The girl you think was supposed to die on that bridge with her parents."

"That makes me weak," Elena said sadly.

"No," Bella said and rubbed Elena's back, "That makes you human, but you can't hold onto her anymore."

"I don't know who she is anymore," Elena commented.

"Well I can tell you from what I know she was a great friend, a wonderful daughter, and niece and sister, and she had the fortune to live on the outskirts of the world we live in." Bella said and hugged her, "It's okay to mourn that girl but if you want to live Elena, you have to let her go. Personally I'm kind of partial to the new Elena…she's really kickass you know."

Elena laughed as tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"I have to go," Bella said.

"Does it get easier?" Elena asked, "After you let the old part of you go…does it get easier?"

"The wanting of that innocence we had never goes away, but the pain diminishes with time. You adjust and realize that what you had was just a chapter in your life that was meant to teach you how to keep yourself while enduring the craziness around you." Bella explained, "It doesn't get easier, it just changes and becomes a distant memory. Elena every scar we have, both physical and emotional, is meant to remind us of not only the painful ones, but also the joyous ones. You can't have love without pain, light without the darkness, life without death. It's a cycle and we all have to go through it, what does matter is how we choose to do it. Do we step on others and abuse them to get what we want or do we make sacrifices for the better of others?"

Bella left and arrived back at the mansion.

"Is Elena alright?" Klaus asked, staring into the fire.

"Shaken, but physically she's fine." Bella said sitting down, "We underestimated Stefan. How did it go with Caroline?"

"The sheriff is on our side," Klaus replied, "Did you make any progress with Damon?"

"Yes," Bella replied, "His desire for me still burns, I believe he will be more useful then I initially thought." Bella looked over Klaus' form carefully, "Are you alright?"

"Perhaps we should leave," Klaus said, "Take Elena and leave."

"That would not be wise," Bella replied, "We don't have the coffins and besides that might force Stefan in a way that we are not prepared for."

"Well then it's time for plan B." Klaus said and kissed Bella's forehead, "Go to bed and get some rest, you will need it for tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"We turn things around to our liking," Klaus practically growled as he made his way up the stairs.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for being MIA for a while school has been kicking my butt. I have a test and a discussion once a week which is a bit draining, but I'm slowly getting in the swing of things. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed the update again I'm sorry for the long wait. Trust me things are about to pick up and soon enough the rest of the family will be joining Klaus and Bella.**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all that you do in helping me with my writing of these stories. She is a truly amazing person.**

**Review you guys to let me know you haven't abandoned me!**


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Back

_**Coming Back**_

"Did you tell Bella we found my mom?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena drove.

"I couldn't get through to her," Elena said, "I'm a little worried I haven't heard from her in a few days."

"You don't think that he knows," Bonnie said tensing.

"No," Elena said, "Stefan said he talked to her and her cover's still good." Elena looked at Bonnie, "Are you alright with this?"

"You mean finding the mother that abandoned me and asking her to help me open a coffin." Bonnie said, "I'm perfectly fine with it."

Elena chose to drop the subject and they drove in silence.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Get your head together," Bella said looking at Stefan, "I'm done sitting here watching you feel sorry for yourself."

"I betrayed her," Stefan said shaking his head.

"Yeah so instead of brooding over it pull your act together and start making amends." Bella said, "I need you on this. Klaus has kept me close so I couldn't warn Elena and Bonnie I need you to."

"I can't face her," Stefan replied.

"That's it," Bella said blurring and pinning Stefan against a wall baring her fangs, "I have had it; yes you royally fucked up with Elena, yes you scared her to death, yes you nearly drove her off the bridge her parents and her crashed into. You screwed up, you lost it, but now you finally have your head on straight so instead of walking around beating yourself up accept what you did start making amends and get back in the saddle."

Bella released Stefan and walked over to the coffins;

"Bonnie and Elena are already on their way do you want them to get hurt?" Bella asked.

"No," Stefan replied.

"Then go help them," Bella said.

"What about you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm going to figure a way out to fix this mess." Bella said and walked out of the room.

Klaus had kept Bella by his side for the last few days; never letting her get more than a few yards from him. Today was the first day she had actually stepped foot outside of the mansion.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly she needed help and she knew who she had to call;

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Stefan," Damon said coming into the coffin filled room.

"He's not here," Bella said coming out of the shadows.

"Where is he?" Damon asked guarded.

"Helping Elena and Bonnie," Bella said starting to walk around the room, "I assume Klaus came to talk to you."

"Yes," Damon said and starting to walk as well, "But I see you've found our little hiding spot."

"I knew where it was all along," Bella replied and looked Damon in the eye compelling him, "Remember."

Images flooded back to Damon and he stood there shell shocked for a few moments before getting angry.

"You compelled me." He said slowly and very angry.

"Yes," Bella replied crossing her arms and stopped walking.

"Is that all you have to say is yes," Damon said his eyes cold and furious.

"I'm not going to apologize," Bella replied returning his glare, "I told you my reasons and that's that. Now listen we don't have time to argue about what I did right now Bonnie is about to give Klaus this location and we lose leverage."

"I don't give a damn," Damon said blurring in front of her, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the one that's been keeping your ass alive for the last few weeks," Bella replied angrily, "Tell me the truth Damon do you honestly believed you could have kept your cool with all that's happened? Before you answer I want you to think very, very hard."

Minutes passed as Damon contemplated what Bella had said and what had gone on. Finally he answered;

"Fine," Damon said through gritted teeth, "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe," Bella scoffed a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Alright," Damon said his jaw tensing, "You are right is that what you want to hear?"

"It's nice for a girl to hear that every once in a while," Bella said.

"Before I agree to anything am I actually going to be able to keep my memory this time?" Damon asked.

"As long as you promise to behave," Bella replied turning away.

Damon grabbed Bella's arm pulled and pulled her to him so that she was pressed against him;

"You know I'm not very good at behaving." Damon said his signature smirk appearing.

"You're right," Bella said, "How about you listen to me and do as I ask?"

"Ask?" Damon said surprised.

"I know you don't do orders Damon," Bella replied knowingly.

"Deal," Damon said and then crashed his lips to hers. Finally he pulled away his smirk even bigger, "Sealed with a kiss."

"Alright Prince Charming," Bella said and stepped away, "Can we get down to business?"

"I was hoping to get down to the pleasurable part of business." Damon said stepping closer so that his hands were able to roam over Bella's body.

"Well you do as I ask and you get me to yourself tonight." Bella replied grabbing his hands, "Damon I need your help."

"Your wish is my command," Damon replied.

Bella took a deep breath and stepped back, "I want you to give Klaus the coffins."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Jamie you don't want to do this," Elena pleaded.

Bonnie and Elena had found Abby Bennett, but turns out Klaus had found her first and compelled the boy she had been raising.

"No I don't," Jamie said pointing the gun at Stefan who had come to help them, "But if Bonnie doesn't give Abby the location of the coffins I have to shoot myself."

"Elena," Stefan said his abdomen full of wood, "It will be alright."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"You want me to what!" Damon roared angrily.

"Calm down," Bella said, "I only want you to give him these three coffins." She said pointing to the ones that held Finn, Kol, and Elijah, "Alaric and I are going to move this one where no vampire can get it."

"The caverns," Damon replied.

"Yea," Bella said, "Klaus needs these coffins to feel in control that way he stops threatening everyone."

"Where have you been the last few days?" Damon asked.

"Klaus' has been keeping me at the mansion. I'm his property and he doesn't want to lose me as well." Bella scoffed.

"He cares about you," Damon said walking up behind Bella and wrapping his arms around her, "I've seen it."

"It doesn't change anything," Bella replied.

Damon kissed her neck, "I know."

Bella straightened up, "Alaric is coming." She said, "Damon I need one more thing?"

"As long as I get you tonight," Damon replied kissing her hand, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I need Klaus distracted," Bella said and looked to the casket that held Elijah, "I sort of miss my uncle Elijah he's just as devious as Klaus….don't you think?"

Damon smiled knowingly, "You know I am a fan of family reunions always a lot of drama to be had."

Alaric came into the room and helped Bella carry the coffin out to Matt's truck and they drove away.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"You think this will work?" Alaric asked as they put the coffin in the middle of the cavern.

"It's our best bet," Bella replied, "Klaus will back off for a little bit which will give us the opportunity to get this thing open."

"Who's in it?" Alaric asked.

"The most important person to Klaus….his mother." Bella said.

"Whoa," Alaric said.

"Yeah," Bella said then looked at her watch, "I gotta go see you later."

"Bella," Alaric said, "Be careful."

"Not in my vocabulary." Bella replied and headed to meet up with Lucy.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"You know there are some upsides to being Klaus' daughter; you can buy anything you want," Lucy said opening her trunk to reveal bags of clothes, new bedding, jewelry, and a ton of other stuff.

"I don't need trinkets," Bella said starting to put the bags into her car.

"So you fix the problem?" Lucy asked helping her…Bella didn't reply, "Bells, what did you do?"

"Damon's in on it now," Bella replied shutting her trunk.

"No way," Lucy said shaking her head angrily, "How could you bring him into this after you compelled him?"

"I needed his help," Bella said.

"No what you need is someone to knock some sense into you," Lucy snapped, "What happens if Damon blows your cover? Klaus will have you in his grasp and then you'll be tortured."

"I've been through it once I can handle it again," Bella replied defiantly.

"You're losing focus," Lucy continued.

"My focus is where it needs to be," Bella replied, "Look Lucy I appreciated the concern, but I did what I did and there's no going back now."

"You haven't been feeding," Lucy said looking closely at Bella, "That's part of the reason you didn't compel him. How long since you last had something supernatural? You know you can't survive on human."

"Since Michael was killed," Bella said and got in her car, "I'll get some soon alright, but I have got to go."

"Bella," Lucy called, but Bella was already gone.

Lucy had been right though; it had been too long since Bella had actually fed and it was starting to get to her. She knew she wasn't strong enough to compel Damon again and the big reason she didn't was because she was tired of feeling alone. She was protecting everyone else and it was wearing on her. She needed that comfort she felt with Damon and having him hold her like he had while they were in that basement was worth the risk.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"Well you kept me cooped up the last few days I decided to spread my wings and do some retail therapy," Bella said caring in some bags.

"Kevin, go get the rest of Isabella's bags," Klaus said then took a close look at Bella, "You look tired…when did you last fed?"

"This morning," Bella replied.

"I mean really feed," Klaus said tensed.

"Last time I really fed I fed on Michael," Bella replied.

"Isabella you have to take care of yourself," Klaus said disappointed placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, "With the coffins being taken I didn't think about it."

"Well we only have to worry about one coffin now," Klaus said leading Bella into the sitting room.

"Bonnie gave up the location," Bella said seeing three coffins.

"Yes," Klaus said, "Damon moved the locked one, but we'll get it eventually. You need to feed."

"I already have a plan," Bella said smiling, "I think I'm going to visit Damon tonight."

"What if he tries to overpower you?" Klaus questioned.

"I can handle him." Bella replied and looked at Kevin, "Take my things upstairs."

Kevin was about to move, but suddenly he froze and blood came out of his mouth. He dropped to the floor and standing behind him was Elijah;

"Hello brother," Elijah said holding Kevin's heart. "What did I miss?"

Bella blurred at Elijah to pin him, but he was faster and threw her into the wall. Klaus made his move and went for Elijah, but again Elijah was ready and threw him into the wall. Bella stood back up and pinned Elijah to the coffin, but Elijah pushed her off and she went flying into the wall straight for the candle holder which went into her like a knife in hot butter. Bella dropped to the floor and felt the effects of not having eaten.

Klaus had Elijah pinned and had taken the dagger out of Kol and had it pointed at Elijah's heart;

"Don't make me do this," Klaus said angrily.

"Go ahead," Elijah said and held his hands up, "Then you'll have Kol to deal with."

"Michael is dead," Klaus said lowering the dagger. "He's gone Elijah forever."

"Then why is our family still in the coffins?" Elijah questioned.

"Because of Stefan Salvatore," Bella said standing up holding her bloodied side, "Hello Uncle."

"What?" Elijah asked surprised.

"Isabella is with us," Klaus said going over to Bella, "You're hurt."

"It'll heal," Bella said and glared at Elijah, "I'm going to get my overnight bag and go to the boarding house."

"If she's with us then why is she going to the Salvatores?" Elijah questioned.

"Damon still cares for me you idiot," Bella hissed, "I'm using that to my advantage."

Bella grabbed her bag from the front closet as Elijah and Klaus watched her.

"You owe me a new shirt." Bella said looking at Elijah.

"Isabella, should I expect you gone all night?" Klaus asked.

"Yea," Bella said, "One because I'll need the time, but mainly because if I stick around him I'm gonna want to drain him," Bella said motioning to Elijah and walked out the door.

"I am lost," Elijah said.

"Don't worry I'll catch you up," Klaus said and placed the dagger back into Kol, "I need you to promise me something,"

"What?" Elijah asked.

"You remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me," Klaus replied and shut the lid on the coffin.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella got out of the car and started to walk up to the door of the boarding house when she heard crashing. She rushed in and found Stefan standing over Damon;

"What the hell?" Bella asked.

"Did you know?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Know what?" Bella asked.

Stefan blurred and pinned Bella to the wall, "That he kissed Elena?" he hissed.

"Yes," Bella said trying to push Stefan off of her, but she was too weak. "I knew, but it wasn't my place to tell you, besides would you have listened to me?"

Stefan let Bella go and stepped away;

"Bella," Damon said standing frozen, "I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it," Bella said, "I knew the chances of what might happen. Have you told him yet?"

"Wait," Stefan said, "He's in on it now."

"Yea," Damon said and pulled a dagger from behind him.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Uncle Elijah is out to play," Bella said leaning up against the wall.

"Does he know where you are?" Damon asked.

"He thinks I'm tricking you," Bella said swayed.

Damon and Stefan were both by her side holding her up;

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah and I got into it," Bella said as Damon touched her still bleeding wound.

"When did you last feed?" Damon asked.

"Is everyone going to keep asking me that question?" Bella asked chuckling. She saw the looks on both brothers' faces and sighed, "I haven't fed since Michael."

"That's been weeks," Damon said shocked.

"Hey I've fed on human blood bags." Bella defended.

"But that's not what you need." Stefan said and bit into his wrist.

Bella drank enough to where she felt her wound almost heal and then stopped;

"I'm good," Bella said and stood up.

"I'm going out," Stefan said and disappeared.

"He'll be fine," Bella said and walked over to the couch.

"So you knew I might kiss Elena," Damon said following her.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"How do you feel about it?" Damon asked studying Bella.

"If you expect me to kick your ass then it must be your lucky night because I don't have the strength." Bella said.

"You need to feed some more," Damon said quietly.

Bella laughed, "What do you want Damon?"

"I want you to tell me what you really think of me kissing Elena," Damon shouted. "I want the real Bella back the one who kicked my ass and gave me a run for my money. Not this little schemer who has taken away my memories twice now and hid behind her so called 'reasons'" Damon spat.

"Fine," Bella said and pushed Damon causing him to fly across the room, "You want me you got me. I trusted that when I came back you would be here waiting, but obviously I was an idiot to think that." Bella yelled, "Sealed with a come back to me kiss my ass. You know maybe you really are the beast instead of the beauty; vain, arrogant, cocky, and an all-around distrustful jerk."

"Are you finished?" Damon asked standing up.

"Yes," Bella snapped breathing hard.

"Good," Damon said blurring to her and crashing his lips to hers.

He held her tight and at first she resisted, but then finally she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon blurred them upstairs to his room and onto his bed.

He broke away and smirked, "I always have said reunion/make up sex is the best."

"Shut up Salvatore," Bella said and pulled his lips back to hers.

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes it was a bit rushed, but I didn't really want to go through all that happened in the episode and I'm ready for Bella and Damon to be back together…aren't you?**

**Thanks to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for editing this for me.**

**Happy early 4****th**** of July to all my USA readers. Hope you're ready, I know I am. I love the 4****th**** and we have a lot of fun shooting fireworks. So enjoy the day and if you're shooting fireworks please be careful.**

**Reviews are welcomed my wonderful readers!**


	13. Chapter 13: Reunions and Betrayals

"_**Buried Secrets 2: Blood"**_

_**Reunions and Betrayals**_

Bella slowly opened her eyes to the morning light streaming in through her window and smiled, realizing where she was. She was lying across Damon's chest, his arm wrapped around her. Last night had been wonderful; she had longed to feel his touch again and finally that thirst had been satisfied along with some others.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked while stroking Bella's hair.

Bella's smile waned, "That I have to go to the mansion."

"No," Damon said while sitting up, "You aren't going back there."

"I have to," Bella replied, sitting up as well, "If I don't come back, he will come looking for me."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Damon said, stroking her cheek.

Bella smiled, "I can hold my own. I handled you just fine last night."

Damon smirked, "How about a round two?"

"As tempting as that offer is, I have to go. Besides don't you have an appointment with my Uncle?" Bella asked, getting out of bed.

Damon groaned, "Should I tell him you're in on it?"

"Elijah is trustworthy," Bella said, slipping on her shirt, "Tell him and Damon, maybe you suggest a family reunion to him, but wait for the right moment."

"Promise me you'll be alright," Damon said, cupping Bella's face in his hands.

"I promise," Bella replied and kissed Damon, "I'll see you soon."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella dialed Bonnie.

"Hello?" Bonnie said.

"Hey," Bella said, "You alright?"

"Bella thank god," Bonnie said relieved, "Yeah we're good, Abby and I are heading to the caves now."

"Good," Bella said, "Bonnie thank you."

"For what?" Bonnie asked.

"For putting your own hostilities aside for the greater good." Bella replied. "That takes a very strong person."

"Well if you say it will take out Klaus then I'll do it," Bonnie replied.

"I have to go Bonnie, but I'll talk to you later," Bella said and hung up.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella pulled up to the mansion and found Klaus waiting.

"Where's Elijah?" Bella asked, dropping her bag on the floor.

Klaus was tense, "Extending an invitation to the Salvatore's for dinner," Klaus said, "How did it go with Damon?"

"I'm going to have to go back tonight to try again," Bella said and headed for the stairs, but Klaus blurred to stand in front of her, "What are you doing?" Bella asked.

Klaus looked at her, his eyes enraged, "You know you really are my daughter, strong, cunning, deadly, but most of all, a very good manipulator."

Bella took a step back, "What are you talking about?"

"I came by the boarding house last night," Klaus said walking towards Bella, "I saw you…the real you. You did me proud you fooled me and have ruined my plans at every turn. For that I have to say I am proud," Klaus suddenly blurred, pinning Bella to the wall, "But then again even though I'm proud, I'm angry at your betrayal. You are going to pay for this."

"Go to hell," Bella snapped and pushed Klaus away from her causing him to fly into the other wall.

Bella blurred for the front door and took one step out, but Klaus was quicker and grabbed her by her hair.

"Oh no my dearest daughter," Klaus snarled, dragging her back in, "I think it's time we spent some real quality time together."

Klaus dragged her down to the basement and slammed the door shut.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"So you're saying Bella has been on it since the beginning," Elijah said.

"Yeah," Damon replied, "She said maybe it's time for a family reunion."

Elijah smiled, "Maybe she's right," Elijah replied thoughtfully, "So I shall see you and your brother at dinner tonight."

"Yes," Damon said, "Don't screw us on this Elijah."

"I am a man of honor Damon," Elijah said and walked away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elijah arrived back at the mansion and saw Klaus wiping his hands.

"The Salvatore's will be at dinner tonight," Elijah said.

"Good," Klaus said and poured him a whiskey.

"Where's Bella?" Elijah asked.

"Ah," Klaus said, "You know I never thought I would be more proud of her."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked curiously.

"She fooled me," Klaus replied, "This entire time I thought it was bad luck that my plans kept getting derailed and all this time I had a rat in my midst. Though I have to say she did me proud in the manipulating and deceiving department. Like daughter like father."

"Where is she Klaus?" Elijah asked tensed.

"She's downstairs," Klaus said, "You know me Elijah while I may admit being tricked, I do not let it go without being punished. Go get ready for dinner."

Elijah watched as Klaus made his way up the stairs and then he blurred to the basement. There he found Bella chained to the wall covered in deep cuts that were still bleeding; he could smell the white oak ash and upon further inspection he saw that it had been stuffed into her wounds.

Elijah growled…Klaus had gone too far this time.

"Bella," Elijah whispered, but got no response, "You're going to be alright…just hold on."

Elijah walked back to the living room and up the stairs to change.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon and Stefan had walked into the mansion, but they did not see Bella.

"Good evening gentlemen," Klaus said, "So glad you could join us."

"Where's Bella?" Damon asked, not even thinking.

"She's a little pre-occupied," Klaus said smiling, "Shall we?"

Klaus retold the story of how his and Elijah's rivalry started and he said that the Petrova bloodline had always pitted brother against brother.

"You see my mother used Tatia's blood to seal my curse." Klaus said, concluding his story.

"So that's why you killed her," Damon said, sipping his bourbon. "Did you know that Elijah?"

"My brother knows everything," Klaus said, "Tell me Damon have you told your brother everything? Perhaps a kiss you shared with Elena."

"Well," Damon said smiling, trying to beat Klaus at his own game, "Seeing as how Stefan got a taste of my girl I figured I was owed."

"Hmm," Klaus said and walked over to the fireplace; Damon, Stefan and Elijah followed him, "Gentlemen as much fun as this evening has been, I want my coffin back."

"Not happening," Stefan said, getting in Klaus' face, "Not until you leave Mystic Falls for good."

Klaus chuckled, "Well then…new plan," Klaus said and he wrapped one arm around Stefan's neck while his other moved Stefan's hand towards the fire, "See here's the thing, no woman can ever truly break the bond of brothers, so here's the deal Damon," Klaus said looking at him "You bring me my coffin I won't let your brother burn…you don't…well," Klaus stuck Stefan's hand in the fire.

"Do something," Damon said, looking at Elijah.

"My brother's right," Elijah said calmly, "Give us what we want and he lives."

"Tick Tock Damon," Klaus said, pushing Stefan's hand back into the fire.

"Fine," Damon said through gritted teeth.

Klaus smiled wickedly, "There's a good lad. Elijah, go with him to make sure he follows through."

Once Klaus was sure that Elijah and Damon were gone he released Stefan.

"What happened to you?" Klaus asked, "Where's the ripper?"

"On vacation," Stefan replied, "You may get your coffin back, but you won't win."

"Don't you see I already have," Klaus said smiling before pouring himself a bourbon.

They stood around for an hour when Elijah and Damon returned.

"Back so soon," Klaus said happily, then paused, "Where's my coffin?"

"I decided to make a different deal," Elijah said and snapped his fingers.

A human girl came in with a tray and Elijah took off the covering, revealing three silver daggers.

"NO," Klaus said angrily.

Suddenly Kol appeared, "Miss me brother?" He asked.

Klaus blurred, but was stopped by Finn, "Finn I can explain," Klaus said, backing away.

Finn grabbed one of the daggers and drove it into Klaus' hand. Klaus turned to run, but he was surprised by Rebecca.

"Rebecca," Klaus said.

Rebecca stabbed Klaus in the stomach and said, "That's for our mother."

"You see Klaus," Elijah said, coming to sit down, "I've taken orders from you for far too long so this afternoon when you revealed to me that Bella had betrayed you, I decided to take a cue from her and trick you."

"Who's Bella?" Kol asked.

"Our niece," Elijah said, "Klaus' daughter. I must say though, he treats us much better than he ever treated her."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Go to the basement," Elijah said, his eyes never leaving Klaus.

Rebecca, Finn, and Kol headed for the basement as did Stefan and Damon.

"Stefan, Damon let them go…they need to see this alone." Elijah said.

Suddenly a blood curdling yell full of anger rang through the house and Rebecca flew at Klaus hitting him with her fist.

"You coward," Rebecca hissed, "How could you do that to her…after what Michael did to us."

Damon looked confused, until he saw the one called Finn come into the room cradling Bella in his arms.

"Bella," Damon said and rushed over to her, biting into his wrist and holding it to her mouth, "Drink damn it."

"You are a sick bastard," Finn said placing Bella's limp, barely alive, body on the couch.

"There will be enough time for that," Elijah said and walked over to Damon, "Let me…my blood's older and stronger."

Damon reluctantly removed his bleeding wrist, but held onto Bella's hand.

"Will she be alright?" Finn asked, pulling Rebecca away from Klaus.

"She needs blood," Elijah said, "And not human…Bella is only sustained by supernatural."

"She should stay here," Kol said, forcing Klaus to sit down.

"No," Damon said standing up and picking Bella up as well, "She is going with me."

"She's our family," Finn said, becoming protective.

"And look how you treat each other," Stefan said, stepping in.

"They're right," Elijah said, "It would probably be better for her to be away from him." He said looked at Klaus. "Let me know as soon as she awakes."

Damon nodded, carrying Bella out the door, followed by Stefan.

"She'll be fine," Klaus said standing up, "Remember the year I had her Elijah?"

"What?" Rebecca shrieked.

"I don't know why you care," Klaus hissed, "You didn't like her."

"She's family," Rebecca snarled, "What did you do to her for a year?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Klaus replied haughtily

"Elijah, tell me," Rebecca said, "Tell me what he did."

"Rebecca let's just say this was kinder than what he did to her." Elijah said, placing his hands on Rebecca's shoulders.

"Stop it," Klaus said, "Don't act like any of you control me! I am the hybrid, I am the most powerful one, not any of you. I am not afraid of you or anyone else."

"But you're afraid of being alone," Finn said.

"That's exactly what you're going to be," Kol added.

"We're leaving you Klaus…right after I kill that doppelganger wench and see to it that Bella is fully restored." Rebecca said.

Suddenly the front door opened and all the children froze.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Is she alright?" Stefan asked as soon as Damon laid Bella down on his bed.

"Of course not," Damon replied, "Go run a bath, I have to get the white oak ash out of her wounds,"

Slowly Damon stripped Bella's bloody clothes off of her and carried her to the waiting bath. Gently he washed her wounds trying to get every bit of ash out even though he knew it was impossible. He lifted her gently out of the tub, took her back to the room, dressed her and as soon as he covered her up, she stirred and started thrashing.

"Bella," Damon said, grabbing her hands, "Bella it's me Damon. You're safe."

"Damon," Bella said, weakly opening her eyes, "He found out."

"I know," Damon said kissing her forehead, "I know, but I promise you he is going to be dealt with. Elijah took your suggestion to heart."

Suddenly Stefan came running in, "Bonnie and Abby opened the coffin." He said.

Bella smiled, "Check mate," Bella said before she passed out.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Nicklaus," Esther said, standing in front of her son, "Look at me," Klaus looked up, "Do you know why I am here?"

"To kill me," Klaus answered, defiance and fear was evident in his voice.

"No," Esther said, "I came here to forgive you," then she looked at her children, "I want us to be a family again."

"You can't be serious," Rebecca said stepping forward, "DO you know what he's done…to his own daughter no less."

"I know," Esther replied sadly, "But it is never too later for someone to seek forgiveness and for someone to give it."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon stretched in his chair as the morning light came through his window. He looked to his bed and walked over. He lifted the covers and smiled; Bella's wounds were healing and her color had returned.

"Damon," Elena whispered coming in, "Stefan told us. Is she alright?"

"She will be," Damon whispered, "She just needs to rest."

"Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Liz, and Alaric want to see her for themselves to make sure she's healing…Can they come in?" Elena asked.

Damon nodded, "Just make sure they're quiet."

Slowly one by one they tip toed in and observed Bella.

"How bad were the wounds initially?" Bonnie asked, seeing the slowly fading wounds.

"Pretty bad," Stefan said, "He stuffed white oak ash in them."

"Hey," Lucy said, walking in a vial in her hand, "When she wakes up give her this…it'll push the ash through her system quicker."

They all stared relieved at the fact that their friend was safe and with them, but they were hurt because she had been attacked trying to help them. A knock on the front door pulled them out of their thoughts and they all made their way downstairs.

Stefan opened the door, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Is Bella awake?" Elijah asked, walking in followed by Finn, Kol, and Rebecca.

"She's resting," Damon said, through gritted teeth.

Suddenly Rebecca attacked Elena and before anyone could make a move, Rebecca was pinned against the wall by Bella.

"Don't fucking touch her," Bella said, saying each word slowly…her body was shaking and circles were under her eyes.

"Rebecca," Elijah said, walking over slowly, "You heard what mother said."

"I get rid of her, Klaus is alone forever," Rebecca said and Bella tightened her grip on Rebecca's throat.

"Not happening as long as I'm alive." Bella said.

"Bella," Elijah said, placing his hand on top of Bella's "Will you please let her go?"

Bella complied and swayed; Elijah quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"You need to be resting," Damon said coming over, taking her from Elijah's hold, "What do you want?"

"To talk to our niece," Finn said simply.

"Hey," Matt said getting angry, "You don't get to come in here and just claim her as family…not after the shit your brother put her through."

"It's alright," Bella said, "We need to talk anyways."

"Not until you're healed up," Damon said.

"I'll be fine," Bella replied.

"Bella," Bonnie said.

"Look don't you guys have homework," Bella said and pushed herself away from Damon.

"Bella," Damon started to argue.

"Please," Bella said pleading, "They aren't going to hurt me; you and I both know that."

"We'll take care of her," Elijah said reassuringly.

Damon laughed dryly and Bella forced him to look at her.

"I promise I'll be back," Bella said, "Have I broken any of my promises to you?"

"Let's not go there," Damon said, then looked at the Originals, "One hour then she comes back and no going near Klaus or your mother."

"Very well Daddy," Rebecca said, "Do you need help getting dressed?"

"We'll help her," Elena said coming over to Bella as did Caroline, Bonnie, and Lucy.

As soon as the bedroom door shut the four girls started talking to Bella.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Bonnie said angrily.

"Do you have a death wish?" Caroline questioned.

"You've done a lot of crazy things, but this is crazy and stupid," Lucy argued, "You can't trust them."

"Guys," Elena shouted and they all looked at her, "If Bella says she can handle it, she can handle it. Now let's get her dressed and help her back downstairs."

Lucy, Bonnie, and Caroline looked at Elena dumbfounded while Bella just smiled.

"Move it," Elena commanded and they started dressing Bella.

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Don't hate me for ending it there believe me the conversation between Bella and her messed up family is going to be worth the wait. Unfortunate news for you guys I am going on vacation Wednesday and will not be back for about a week. Bright side I finally get to be up in the mountains where my head gets cleared and I find inspiration to write. On the other down side my wonder beta will also be out of town on vacation so until she gets back and read the chapter you won't be seeing it. I promise you though it will be worth the wait.**

**Thank you as always to Dark~Supernatural~Angel my beta. To you my readers and reviewers you guys are amazing.**

**Review you guys to let me know you don't completely hate me **


	14. Chapter 14: Preparations

_**"Buried Secrets 2: Blood"**_

**Preparations**

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebecca drove.

"Don't worry," Kol said smiling, "We just want to get to know our lovely niece."

"I highly doubt that's all you want," Bella said as they came to a stop before they got out.

"Do you know where we are?" Elijah asked.

"This is where you settled in Mystic Falls," Bella said knowingly.

"You've done your homework," Finn said, surprised.

"I make sure I cover my bases," Bella replied.

"Except for last night," Elijah said, "Are you alright?"

"Can we just drop the whole caring aspect and you tell me what you want to know," Bella said frustrated, "Don't act like you care about me…you don't even know me."

"Our mother wishes to speak with you," Kol said, "We are having a ball and this is your invitation."

"You'll understand if I decline," Bella said dryly, "I don't think Klaus and I should be in the same room."

"Klaus will behave," Elijah said, trying to assure Bella.

"Elijah, when has he ever behaved?" Bella said.

"He wishes to apologize as well," Kol added.

"Now that's bullshit," Bella said, laughing before she checked her watch, "Time's up."

Bella started to walk away, but Elijah caught up to her.

"Will you at least think about coming?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know," Bella said and headed towards the road.

"Bella," Rebecca said, catching up to her, "For what it's worth, my mother, brothers, and I all apologize for Klaus."

"Don't," Bella said.

"Elijah won't tell us what he did, not even mother knows." Rebecca continued, "Will you tell me?"

"Time's up," Damon said, coming out of the shadows, "You've had your time with her, now she needs her rest."

"Did you follow us here?" Rebecca asked, becoming tense.

Damon laughed, "You didn't really think I would trust any of you did you?"

"Bella think about it." Rebecca said before she disappeared.

Damon picked up Bella and blurred her back to the house.

"You aren't going," Damon said while placing her in the bed.

"What if I wanted to go?" Bella teased, "It's been a while since we got to have fun at a party."

"No," Damon said firmly.

"Maybe she could help us," Bella said.

"You aren't strong enough," Damon replied.

"I'm stronger than you think," Bella replied, becoming agitated.

Damon sighed, "I know Bella, but after last night…" Damon trailed.

"Hey," Bella said, cupping his face between her tiny hands, "I'm here aren't I? I'm alive and unharmed."

"Unharmed?" Damon asked shocked.

"Those wounds will heal; they're just physical." Bella replied.

"No," Damon said, "I'm not agreeing to this."

"I don't need your permission," Bella replied while pulling away from him, "You can either be on board or not, either way I'm going."

"Bella," Elena said coming in, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Bella said as she patted the bed for Elena to come over, "What's up?"

"Caroline, Matt, and I all got invitations to this ball deal," Elena said, hesitantly.

"I got one too," Bella said.

"What do you think we should do?" Caroline asked while coming in.

"We go," Bella said then looked at Caroline, "I'm sorry for the whole Tyler incidence."

"No worries," Caroline said, "I know it's strange, but I kinda had this feeling you always had my back."

"I can't believe you all are thinking about going," Damon said shocked, "It's a dumb move."

"It's the only move we have since my cover's been blown," Bella countered. "I don't' see another option."

"Guess that means we need to find dresses." Caroline said.

"You won't need to," Bella said.

"You know," Caroline said ashamed.

"I know," Bella replied, "Don't be ashamed."

"He's just so charming and it seems like he can care, but I love Tyler." Caroline said quickly.

"I get it," Bella said and gave her a knowing smile. "Look, you two go find dresses and I'll figure something out."

"We could pick up your dress," Elena offered.

"No that's alright ladies," Damon said, "She won't be going."

"Guys go ahead and go," Bella said, "Damon and I need to talk."

Elena and Caroline left and Bella started in.

"Do I have to compel you Damon?" Bella asked. "Because you know I will."

"It's not safe," Damon said, through gritted teeth.

"This whole situation isn't safe," Bella replied, "Look I didn't expect Klaus to find out about me, but that's my fault. I wasn't more careful, I let my guard down. If I was at that house right now I would know what is going on, but I'm not and I need to know. We need to see where Esther stands and either you can do this with me or I'll go in alone, but I would rather go in knowing you have my back just like I've had yours."

"Why do you do this?" Damon asked, "No one asked you to come here, no one asked you come in and save us all, risk your life. You barely knew us and yet you came in guns blazing with a plan and just attacked, putting yourself in danger for people you didn't know completely."

"Someone has to take a stand against evil Damon…why shouldn't it be me? Why should someone like Elena, who never asked for any of this, be forced to fight him alone? This life we live; some call it cursed, others see it as a blessing. I knew my life was always going to be lonely, so I figured why shouldn't it be fulfilling? I had the power, the knowledge, why shouldn't I take on the bad guy especially since he is my flesh and blood. There is no real reasoning for what brought me here, but there is one reason I put myself at risk and that's because I care. I care enough about all of you and believe me I tried not to care, but you all wiggled your way into my life and I knew that I was risking all of this for more than revenge or to balance things. You all became my family and what family does Damon is protect one another."

"You really think it's a good idea to go to this ball?" Damon asked.

"Not one of my better plans I admit, but right now with me being on the outs, it's the only choice we have." Bella replied.

"Being backed into a corner is a dangerous thing," Damon warned.

"For the people that back us into them yes it is, but for us it's power," Bella said, "We have nowhere to go but forward and nothing to lose."

"Guess I should press my tuxedo," Damon sighed.

"And I need to get a dress," Bella said standing up, "Meet back in a couple hours?"

Damon cupped Bella's face, "Please be careful."

"Damon I think both us know that word is not in my vocabulary," Bella replied and kissed Damon.

Bella had slowly gotten dressed and made her way to the dress shop. She looked through the racks, but since her wounds had not healed she thought it best not to try any on.

"The red would look good on you," Rebecca's voice said, causing Bella to tense, "Would make your skin glow."

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I came to help," Rebecca replied, "I see you decided to come…you know, Damon isn't the only one who can follow people. You should try this one on," Rebecca said while grabbing a gown.

"Not really an option right now," Bella replied.

Rebecca took a deep breath, "You're not fully healed," she said and she pulled Bella towards the dressing rooms. Rebecca bit into her wrist and held it out, "Drink."

"I'm fine," Bella said.

"No you're not," Rebecca countered, "I can smell your blood…now drink or I'll compel you to."

"I can't be compelled," Bella replied.

Rebecca looked shocked, but regained her composure, "Will you just drink before it heals."

Bella just stared at Rebecca's bleeding wrist…she wanted to drink, the thirst she had was still strong due to how extensive her wounds were. Finally she took Rebecca's wrist and drank deeply. She could feel the remainder of her wounds close up and heal.

"Feel better?" Rebecca asked.

"Much," Bella said, "Thank you."

"Good," Rebecca replied, "Now as much as I would like to stay and help you, my mother does need me back home and I need to get ready…see you tonight Isabella. Oh and by the way, I think you should choose a red one; it would look wonderful against your skin tone."

Bella rolled her eyes as Rebecca left the store and picked out a few more to try on, but she couldn't find anything she liked.

"May I be of assistance?" Stefan asked from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"We need to talk about tonight," Stefan said. "Esther wants to talk to Elena…alone."

"You don't approve," Bella replied.

"I don't trust her," Stefan said.

"Wise decision," Bella replied, "What do you want to do?"

"Will you talk to her first?" Stefan asked.

"I was already planning on it, but I think Elena needs to go in alone. Esther won't risk harming her with all of us there." Bella said while going to the dressing room.

"Why?" Stefan asked, following her.

"Because Esther is more likely to need Elena's help than ours," Bella replied, "Think about it…if you were a witch trapped on the other side for a thousand years watching what your children did, don't you think you would want to balance things out…find some sort of peace for yourself. The spirits of all the witches before her had punished her for using dark magic in turning her family. A thousand years she has had no known peace, she has watched as her children killed, and no doubt felt the pain of their victims. I would think that would make someone very motivated to re-balance things…don't you think?"

"So what do we do?" Stefan asked.

"You and Damon will go and arrive before Caroline, Elena and I do. I'm going to talk to them and coach them a bit." Bella said while coming out in her regular clothes.

Stefan nodded and started to walk away, "The blood red one," Stefan said suddenly.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"The blood red one…Damon will love it," Stefan said smiling, "You do want to impress him."

Bella rolled her eyes as Stefan chuckled while he walked out the door.

"Did you choose one?" the sales woman asked, coming up to Bella.

"I think I'll take the blood red one," Bella replied smiling.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"So what's the plan again?" Caroline asked.

"Indulge him," Bella replied as she put her hair up, "Klaus has found something he likes in you…something that reminds him of his human life. That feeling is fleeting, though his ultimate goal and purpose will always be the hybrids. I know it's unfair to ask but if you can, try to throw him off his game." Bella caught the look Caroline had, "Do you care for him?" Bella asked.

"A part of me wants to believe he is who he shows me, but I don't know," Caroline replied.

"I understand," Bella said, going up to her friend, "But who do you care for more…Tyler or Klaus?"

"Tyler," Caroline said without hesitation. "I just wish he were here."

"He's safe," Bella replied.

"Do you mean…" Caroline trailed and Bella nodded. "Is he getting help?"

"Yes," Bella replied and turned her attention to Elena, "I think Esther has something up her sleeve and she needs your help. I'm going to talk to her first then you go, but don't say anything to anyone until we are back here and we know we're safe."

"Got it," Elena said, "Bella do you really think Esther will try something?"

"She tried to use Vicki to kill you," Bella said reminding Elena, "I wouldn't put anything pass her."

Elena and Caroline went downstairs while Bella slipped into her dress and put on her jewelry. As she made her way down the stairs, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Swan?" A man in a suit asked as Bella answered the door. "I'm Albert, your driver." The man replied.

"Show time ladies," Bella called and they walked out to the limo.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Klaus," Esther said, calling him into the study.

"Yes mother," Klaus replied.

"You know she is coming tonight," Esther said as she sat down.

"I don't know why you invited her," Klaus growled.

"She is your daughter," Esther replied.

"She is a traitor," Klaus hissed.

"As are you," Esther said, "You placed your brothers and sister in coffins with daggers in their hearts. You were much kinder to them than your own daughter. She is your child."

"I was yours and look what happened," Klaus countered.

"You're right," Esther said, "But I have forgiven you. Klaus, I want nothing more than for us to be a family again and Isabella is part of our family. I saw what was going on before she betrayed you. You cared for her."

"Momentary weakness," Klaus scoffed.

"Every parent is bound to their child and whether we want to or not, we love them." Esther said gently, "You must let go of this hatred Niklaus, you have hurt her so badly perhaps it is time for you to grow up and become the father she deserves."

"I have to get ready," Klaus said and walked out of the room.

"You being a father," Finn said, "Now that will be a sight to see."

"Shut up," Klaus replied.

"You know," Finn continued, "I don't know what you did to her, but mark my words Klaus, you lay a finger on her tonight and you will deal with me."

"And me," Rebecca said, coming out of her room.

"Thought you didn't trust her," Klaus snapped.

"I understand why she did what she did…after what you put her through; it is no wonder she doesn't trust us," Rebecca hissed. "At least Michael was kinder when he poisoned us."

"Enough," Esther said, coming into the hallway, "Go and get ready our guests will be arriving shortly."

Klaus and Rebecca dispersed.

"Mother," Finn said quietly, "Do you plan on hurting Isabella?"

"Is she anything like her father?" Esther asked, stiffly.

"No," Finn replied.

"How do you know?" Esther countered.

"Because she risked everything for people she loves…Klaus in incapable of love." Finn replied. "She's good mother, I can see it."

"I shall see for myself tonight," Esther replied, "Go on and get dressed."

Esther walked back into the study and looked out the window. She had seen that Isabella had done some things that no one would do unless she cared for the people around her, but that wasn't enough for Esther. She wanted to see what Isabella was like in person.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the chapter. Now I know you weren't expecting Bella's reveal to be so soon, but it was always going to happen like it did. I mean there was no way that Damon and Bella could sneak around for very long. Who is excited for the meeting between Bella and Esther? I promise you things will be interesting. **

**Thanks go out to the lovely Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being a fantastic beta. If you haven't yet check out her stories they are really good.**

**Review would be greatly appreciated and if you review give me your thoughts on what might transpire between Bella and Esther or even Bella and daddy dearest Klaus at the ball!**


	15. Chapter 15: Devil's Ball

_**"Buried Secrets 2: Blood"**_

_**Chapter 15: Devil's Ball Part 1**_

The rest of the Mystic Falls gang, minus Bonnie and Alaric, had already headed to the party. Bella was on her way down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Bella went to answer it and was surprised to see who was there.

"Elijah," Bella said while opening the door.

"Hello Isabella," Elijah replied, "You look lovely."

"Thanks," Bella said, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Elijah said, "Shall we? I have a car waiting."

Bella grabbed her shawl and took Elijah's arm.

"Isabella I will be straight with you," Elijah said as they started to drive, "I don't trust my mother at all; seems a little peculiar for her to want us to be a family again."

"Okay," Bella said, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what she says to you," Elijah replied. "I have helped you quite a bit and now I am asking you to help me."

"Okay," Bella said, "But I doubt she's going to trust me."

"Well to cover all my bases then I will speak with Elena," Elijah said.

"Fine," Bella said, "Whatever you discover though you let me know."

"We have a deal," Elijah said, "Are you worried?"

"I can hold my own," Bella replied.

"You know Finn, Kol, and Rebecca are very upset about what Klaus did," Elijah said.

"What are you guys expecting?" Bella asked. "Some kind of Happy Days reunion where we all say we're sorry and hug. Sorry to disappoint you but that's not going to happen."

"Can't you have a little trust in us?" Elijah asked.

"Sorry but trust is earned and you haven't earned mine." Bella replied.

The rest of the ride was silent and once they pulled up, Bella got out, not even waiting for Elijah. She walked into the house with her head held high and all eyes were on her.

"Well look who came," Klaus said while coming up to her, "I'm shocked."

"You don't scare me Klaus," Bella said as a man took her shawl, "You used to and that was when you had power over me, but that ended years ago. I mean if you look at everything, I'm the one that kind of screwed you over."

Klaus' eyes practically went black and he flexed his hands repeatedly.

"Remember Klaus," Bella said, "I learned it from you so you only have yourself to blame."

"I'll have to rectify that." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Give it your best shot," Bella replied, not breaking contact with Klaus.

"Come now," Elijah said while coming in, "This is a party to celebrate our family. Klaus Bella is your daughter; perhaps you should treat her as one."

"Don't need him to," Bella said, "We all know he isn't capable of being anything but selfish."

"She has you perfectly figured out brother," Kol said, coming to join them. "Isabella you look lovely. I mean if you weren't my niece I would probably ask you out for a bite."

"Believe me her blood is delicious," Klaus said.

"Boys be nice," Rebecca said, "You look better."

"Thanks," Bella said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to find my group."

"Oh come now, you should stick with us. I mean you are family and this is our party so technically you are a hostess." Kol pouted.

"I'm not part of your family," Bella said, "Blood doesn't make you family or is Michael's death not evident of that. I mean none of you seem too broken up about it."

"Bella," Finn said while coming over, "So glad you decided to come. Would you like something to drink?"

He handed her a glass of champagne and Bella downed it.

"Vervain and Wolfsbane don't work on me," Bella said, giving him the empty glass back.

"I already told you that," Klaus mumbled.

"Oh so he does know something about me," Bella said, feigning surprise.

"I know more than you would like me to know. Tell me my dearest daughter how would you like it if I took your boy toy and staked him then hung him in the town square?" Klaus asked, smiling devilishly.

Bella's eyes turned cold, "Don't come near him or anyone else." Bella said dangerously low, "That goes for all of you…I'm just as ruthless if not more so than any of you when it's warranted."

Bella walked away and quickly found Elena.

"Have you seen her yet?" Bella asked.

"No," Elena said, "Nice dress."

"You too," Bella replied.

"That little conversation went well," Damon said while coming up to them and wrapping his arm around Bella's waist.

"The night is still early, there's still plenty of time for blood to be shed." Bella said.

"We don't want that," Finn said, coming to join the group. "Isabella, Elena might I speak with you two alone?"

Bella nodded, untangled herself from Damon before she and Elena followed Finn.

"I understand my mother wishes to speak with you two but there are conditions." Finn said, "First off she wants to talk to each of you separately and completely alone."

"Fine with me," Bella said.

"I don't know," Elena said hesitantly.

"If you wish to speak to my mother you will do as she asks." Finn said stoically.

Elena agreed and they returned to the party at which point all the Mickelson's were gathered on the staircase and Elijah was about to make a toast.

"Come on," Finn said, pulling Bella with him up to the staircase.

Damon grabbed her hand, "She isn't going up there."

"She is part of this family and we want her up there." Finn replied, holding his grip firmly to Bella's other hand.

"Damon," Bella said, "It's fine."

Damon reluctantly let go of her hand after he kissed it and Bella followed Finn.

"Good evening," Elijah said once Bella was by his side with Finn behind her, "Thank you all for coming tonight." He looked up the staircase and there came Esther, "You know tonight is a very special night…our entire family is together after many years of being apart."

All the Mikelson's chuckled except for Bella.

"It's customary for us to begin a celebration like this with a dance and in honor of my niece," Elijah said taking Bella's hand and kissing it, "We have especially chosen a century's old waltz. So please you will find yourself a partner and join us in the ballroom, we will commence the evening."

Klaus headed straight for Bella, but Elijah stopped him and spoke in hush tones.

"Leave her alone," Elijah warned.

"Or what?" Klaus challenged.

"Or mother will be on your ass," Rebecca warned.

"May I have this dance?" Damon asked, taking Bella's hand before they got in their positions, "What did Finn want?"

"To tell me what Esther wanted." Bella said.

"Which is…" Damon trailed.

"To meet with me alone." Bella replied.

"Not happening," Damon said while grasping tightly to Bella's waist, "You aren't leaving my sight."

"I can hold my own," Bella replied, "Remember the last time you tried to control what I did."

Damon sighed, "I don't like it."

"I'll be alright," Bella said as she brushed his cheek, "Time to switch partners."

Bella was twirled into the arms of Finn.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked.

"Sure," Bella said, "Wasn't much for dancing anyways."

Bella took Finn's arm and he led her up the stairs.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt her," Rebecca said as she and Damon danced.

"You understand I don't believe a word out of your mouth." Damon replied, watching Bella disappear up the stairs.

"My mother won't hurt her," Rebecca said.

"We'll see," Damon replied and continued to dance.

"Klaus isn't going to hurt her either," Rebecca continued. "He cares for her, he is just feeling betrayed. He's not used to being betrayed like he was by Bella, you fool."

"Great way of dealing with it," Damon spat, "Kill your daughter; that would solve everything."

"He wasn't going to kill her," Rebecca said.

"No he was just going to torture her for a year like he did when she was thirteen," Damon hissed.

Rebecca stopped dancing, "He wouldn't do that," she said, "He isn't that cruel."

Damon smirked, "Now who's the fool."

Rebecca moved away from Damon and snatched Klaus from his partner.

"What is going on?" Klaus asked as he was pulled outside.

"Is it true?" Rebecca asked.

"Is what true?" Klaus said, bored.

"Did you torture her for a year?" Rebecca asked.

"She wouldn't join me," Klaus said simply.

"She was a child," Rebecca screeched and looked away disgusted. "You know you hated father so much and yet you became just like him."

"No I'm not," Klaus growled.

"Yes you are," Rebecca said, "Mother may have forgiven you, but I never will…a child Klaus, I always thought you were above that, but now I see you are the lowest of the low."

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing," Rebecca said, "I'm glad she betrayed you…it's the least you deserve. To feel the pain that happens when someone you trust betrays you. You started it by doing what you did. Remember what mother always says…what you give will be given back to you by three fold. I hope you get what's coming to you."

"Rebecca that's enough," Elijah said as he pulled her away.

Klaus glared as they walked away, but he knew deep down Rebecca was right. He had not admitted this to anyone, but every time he saw those scars on Bella it hurt him that he had done that to her. He had become the man he had hated so much, but at the same time she never should have resisted him.

Klaus shook his head and he focused on Caroline as she walked outside.

"You look lovely," Klaus said while smiling.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Here we are," Finn said before he knocked on the door, "I hope afterwards we may speak."

The door opened and Bella looked inside, staring into the eyes of the original witch…her grandmother.

"Thank you Finn," Esther said while smiling warmly at Bella, "That will be all."

Finn closed the door and left the two of them alone.

"Hello," Esther said, appraising Bella, "Well I must say, seeing you here in person…you are not what I expected."

"I tend to surprise people," Bella replied, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Esther became serious, "I know my son hurt you in the most horrendous ways."

"Yeah well we all have baggage." Bella said.

"I'm told you're the one that released me," Esther said while walking over to the table.

"I helped…Bonnie and her mom did the big part." Bella replied.

Esther smiled, "You're humble, intelligent, caring, protective of your family; you're all the things I wished my children to be." Esther said as she touched Bella's cheek, "I'm very happy with my granddaughter."

Bella stepped away, "I'm not your granddaughter," Bella said, "I don't want anything from you."

"Yes, you do," Esther said. "You want Klaus dead."

"He deserves it," Bella said angrily.

"Perhaps, but that is out of my hands," Esther said.

"No it's not," Bella said, "Let's just be straight with one another. After a thousand years of being in purgatory, you know what you did was wrong and I can guess you're going to fix it one way or another."

Esther looked surprised then smiled "You are very observant."

"I get that a lot," Bella said, "So tell me, what do you need from me?"

"Your blood," Esther said, "Just one little drop and of course your promise that you will tell no one that you gave me your blood tonight…I mean no one. Klaus has his ways of finding things out."

"Fine," Bella said and held out her finger, "Take what you need."

"Thank you," Esther said, "You know Finn was right about you…you are good."

"Look I don't need to be praised by you, I just want all this over and done with." Bella said and walked out the door.

Esther smiled, "As do I my dear…as do I."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella made her way back down the stairs, her cut finger already healed and she passed Elena on the way up.

"How was she?" Elena asked.

"Don't show fear." Bella said, "She's like a shark in the water that can smell blood."

"That's not a nice thing to say about my mother," Finn said, disapprovingly.

"Never said I was nice." Bella replied before she found Damon. "I need a drink."

"And I have one for you," Damon said, "How was the mother witch?"

"Not here," Bella said, "Later."

"Might I borrow my niece for a moment?" Kol asked, but didn't wait for an answer, "How are you enjoying your evening?"

"Ask your damn questions then leave me alone," Bella said.

"You have the family wit and temper although I think the temper is more from the werewolf side." Kol laughed.

"Well thank God I didn't get the narcissism from your side," Bella said, "I mean you and Rebecca have such big egos, I'm surprised all of us fit in this house."

"You are feisty," Kol said, "But yet you look so…small."

"Remember something Kol, dynamite comes in small packages and they end up leaving behind the biggest destruction." Bella said before she walked away from Kol.

"My turn," Finn said, grasping her hand and leading her out to the veranda, "I must say you are holding up very well."

"Thanks," Bella said, "I'm used to stressful and possibly life-threatening situations."

Finn chuckled then a sad look came in his eyes, "You never wanted to deal with any of this did you?"

"You know I didn't, but that doesn't matter. I got the hand I got dealt with so I gotta play my cards." Bella replied.

"What's the point of living Bella when all we are is monsters?" Finn asked.

"Because that's not all that there is," Bella replied, "I grew up being loved and knowing that I was accepted no matter what. I don't let what I am define who I am Finn. I let what I fight to protect and what I do define me. Everyone gets handed a crappy hand some point in life and what separates everyone is whether you fight to stay in the game or cheat or just give up. I refuse to back down and I'm willing to die to protect those I love."

"Are you telling me something?" Finn asked.

"I'm not afraid to die Finn, I know you aren't either." Bella said.

"How can you tell?" Finn scoffed.

"Because you have the same look in your eyes as I did mine the day I decided to go after Klaus knowing what could happen," Bella said, "Yeah life is tough, it knocks you down, you get lonely, you lose people, but there's always a positive with a negative and I've found the positives are worth dealing with the negative."

"You're only a child what do you know?" Finn said angrily.

"Apparently a lot more than you seeing as how I wasn't locked in a box for over four centuries." Bella said before she walked off once again.

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter. This had to be broken up into two parts because I didn't want it to run on and on and on. The next chapter should be posted sometime next week.**

**Now for some interesting news, I have been thinking about it a lot and I don't know about a Buried Secrets 3 that is unless you the readers want one. Now if you don't I already have how the story will end or if you do want it I'm willing to rework everything. Now BS3 would not post until a few weeks after the season 4 premier, but this decision is completely up to you my readers. Now if you choose for me to do another one there will be some strings attached. This is my last semester at my current college and I am taking a full load which is 12 hours. Four classes which means you guys would need to be patient with me about updating, but I promise that the chapters will be long and worth the wait. **

**You still have time to decide if you want a BS3. In the next few weeks I will be putting a poll about whether you want one or not now you can either start voicing your opinions now in your review or you can wait to vote or do both. Now for those who are curious about how everything will end I have a solution for that. If you decide you want a BS3, but are really curious on how I would end it I would post the last chapter as complete separate story. So please voice your opinions and be looking out for the poll or PM me, review which ever. I love hearing your opinions and I am willing to write a BS3 if you want it.**

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all that she does and for giving me some really great stories to read. Seriously you guys she is extremely talented and I love reading what she has up.**

**Review you guys and let me know anything you want me to know! **

**Lots of love to you all,**

**emeraldphoenix23**


	16. Chapter 16: Double Crossed

_**"Buried Secrets 2"**_

_**Chapter 16: Double Cross**_

"You look upset," Damon said, grabbing Bella as she walked pass him. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Bella said.

Damon pulled Bella closer to him, "He's coming over."

"How did your chat go with your grandmother?" Klaus asked.

Bella turned to face him, "Fine," Bella said, "Worried Klaus?"

"I don't trust you," Klaus said.

"Smart thing to do," Bella replied, "Sure I got caught sooner than expected, but as you can see, I already had a backup plan."

"You would have been so much better if you had stuck with me," Klaus said.

"Klaus," Elijah said, "Mother wants everyone by the staircase for the toast."

Damon wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and guided her to the stairs. Finn handed Bella a glass of champagne.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Esther said while smiling, "I cannot tell you how happy I am to have all of my family together again with a special added addition. I have no doubt that tonight marks a new beginning for me and my family. I am so happy we are back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening."

Bella held up her glass and cheered. Bella saw Elijah speaking with Elena and she gave her a nod, signaling that they would talk tomorrow.

"Might I borrow Bella for a moment?" Rebecca said, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her away.

"What is it with you all wanting to get to know me?" Bella asked.

Rebecca didn't respond, she merely turned Bella around and quickly unzipped her dress to see the scars. Bella quickly turned around, blurred and pinned Rebekah to the wall.

"What the hell?" Bella asked; her vampire face showing.

"I had to see for myself," Rebekah replied, "How can my mother forgive him after all that he's done to us and to you?"

"I don't know," Bella said, "But that's something you'll have to take up with her."

Bella zipped up her dress and walked back into the room.

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later, the mansion was emptying out, leaving only the vampires, Elena, Liz, Matt, and Carol. Bella was standing with Stefan and Elena when she heard bones snapping. She blurred up the stairs and saw Kol grasping Matt's hand, slowly breaking it.

"Let him go," Bella hissed.

"Ah," Kol said while smiling, "There's that fire I've wanted to see."

"You want to see what I can do," Bella replied.

Her face changed, fangs extended and she flew at Kol causing them both to go over the balcony. Kol went to break her arm, but Bella reversed it before she snapped Kol's neck.

"What is going on?" Esther asked while coming outside with the others.

"Looks like you really don't have control over your children," Bella said as she dropped Kol. "Elena, go get Matt." Bella walked over the Mikelsons, "Come after any of them and deal with me. Klaus can testify that I don't give up easily."

"Kol was only having fun," Klaus said while shrugging.

"Well then," Bella said, "I guess I'll have to start having fun too."

"I promise no one else will be harmed," Esther said.

"I've learned Esther," Bella replied, "Your family has never been able to keep their word."

Elena and Stefan brought Matt outside. Damon smiled as he grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away from the family.

"Easy there lioness," Damon whispered before he kissed her neck, "There's a time and a place for everything."

Bella finally looked away and got in the limo before they drove off to the boarding house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Finn walked into the study and shut the door.

"Is it safe?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Esther said.

"Did we get what we needed?" Finn asked.

"Plus an added bonus," Esther said before she showed Finn a piece of paper with names written on it, including Bella's.

"Why is Bella's name on this?" Finn asked.

"Because she is part of us," Esther said, "Whether she asked to be or not, she is Klaus' daughter and one day she will become like him. It's time for the final piece."

Esther took Finn's hand, cut it and then held his bleeding hand over the paper while she chanted. Slowly the blood formed a disturbed version of a family tree before it lit on fire.

"The spell is complete," Esther said. "You are all one."

"Mother," Finn said, "Must she really die?"

"She must," Esther said, "If she does not then it is only a matter of time before the evil of Klaus' blood takes over her. I know you seem to think she is good and right now she is, but that will all change one day. I have seen it through divination."

Finn nodded before he walked out of the room. Esther looked at the paper still burning.

"It will all end and we will all know peace." She whispered as the fire died down.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Did I tell you that you looked absolutely ravishing tonight?" Damon asked as soon as he and Bella made it back to the boarding house.

"No," Bella said as Damon removed her shawl, "But I'm glad to know I did."

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked while turning her to face him before he stroked her cheek, "Are you hungry?"

"In a way," Bella said before she leaned up to kiss Damon.

Damon pulled away, "I'm serious," Damon said, "Do you need to feed?"

"No," Bella said, "I think I can wait on that."

"You are going to be the death of me," Damon groaned as Bella pushed him up against the wall.

"Come on," Bella said while she took off Damon's jacket, "It's one hell of a way to go."

Damon bit down and latched onto Bella's exposed neck, causing her to grind into him more.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom," Bella said. "Stefan's coming in."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Early morning light broke through Damon's window and Bella quietly dressed herself. It had been three days since the ball and all that time Damon had kept her locked in his room…not that she minded it.

She quietly slipped out of the room and headed over to Elena's.

"Hey," Caroline said as a greeting to Bella, "They're upstairs working on a spell."

Bella nodded and walked in.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Trying to figure out how Esther did that spell," Elena said.

"What did you find out last night?" Bella asked, getting straight to the point.

"Esther wants to kill her children," Bonnie said, "She's channeling my family's power and she wants us to help her."

"Wait, all of them?" Bella said.

"Yeah," Caroline said, nodding.

Elena's phone buzzed, "Crap." She said.

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"Elijah," Elena said, "He wants to talk."

"Go," Bella said, "If you don't, he'll be suspicious."

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"Well I'm going to sneak into the mansion and see if I can find something." Bella said, "Bonnie will you try to stall her for as long as you can?"

"You don't trust her?" Bonnie asked worried.

"I think there's something she isn't telling us," Bella replied.

"What about Klaus?" Caroline asked, "He's going to be at the house."

"No he won't," Bella replied, "Kol's been cooped up, trust me, a guy like him is just waiting to get out." Bella looked at Caroline, "Think you could make sure they don't come back too early?"

"Sure," Caroline said. "Hey, think we can talk?"

"Sure," Bella said as they walked outside, "What's up?"

"Am I a bad person?" Caroline blurted out.

"No," Bella replied, "Klaus tries to care, but he can't…not for long. Look let's talk about this later okay. In just a few hours, head to the Grill."

Bella disappeared and headed for the cemetery.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Bella called.

"You are really creepy when you do that," Lucy said while coming out from behind a tombstone.

"What's going on Lucy?" Bella asked, "I got your text."

"Someone's using me to channel power," Lucy said, "What's going on?"

"Bonnie and Abby," Bella started.

"Abby!" Lucy yelled, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She came to help Bonnie release Esther," Bella said.

"Wait Esther as in your grandma Esther?" Lucy said.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "What do you know?"

"Well from what I've heard she's one badass witch not to mention that she was best friends with Ayanna, one of my ancestors. Ayanna refused to help Esther because her sense of balance was seriously screwed up." Lucy said, "Wait so she's the one channeling my power?"

"What else do you know?" Bella asked.

"Only what I read from Ayanna's books. She sealed Esther coffin, but it was for everyone's protection. Esther was already unstable when she did the spell to turn her family into vampires. When she saw her mistake, she was planning something horrible. Klaus stopped her of course, but Ayanna knew that if she were to ever come back that people would die…people who didn't deserve it." Lucy explained.

Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Elijah's taken Elena," Stefan said, "I don't know where. All he said is that we have until nine or Rebecca kills her."

"What? Why?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Stefan said, "Where are you?"

"I'm heading to the mansion." Bella said.

Damon took the phone, "No you're not." He said.

"Damon listen there is something going on and I think I screwed up." Bella said, "Do you still have a dagger and some white oak ash?"

"Yeah," Damon said.

"Good. Kol and Klaus are going to be at the Grill tonight. I need a little divide and conquer going on. If we can get that dagger into Kol, we can temporarily take control." Bella said.

"How do we get Klaus away?" Damon asked.

"I'm sure there is a pretty little blonde that can do it." Bella said. "I'll be okay just watch your back Damon."

Bella hung up before she and Lucy headed out of the cemetery.

"What now?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to the mansion." Bella said, "Do you have any idea where Esther might go?"

"No, but I'll find out," Lucy said, "Be careful Bella."

"You too," Bella said before she ran in the direction of the mansion.

Bella threw open the doors.

"ELIJAH!" Bella yelled.

"No need to shout, I'm right here," Elijah said calmly.

Bella walked over to him, "Where's Elena?"

"She's with my sister," Elijah said, "Elena lied to me about what my mother wanted."

"That doesn't give you the right to take her hostage." Bella said, "You could have come to me Elijah."

"Trust you," Elijah scoffed.

"I don't want any of you dead except for Klaus." Bella replied, "I have no reason to kill the rest of you."

"You and my mother talked about killing Klaus," Elijah said, surprised.

"Yeah," Bella said, "But I think I was wrong and she's screwing me over too."

"Well there is one way to find out," Elijah said, "Her study, but it's spelled I can't even touch the door."

Bella blurred up the stairs and kicked open the doors before she walked in.

"Looks like her spells don't work on me," Bella said before she started looking through Esther's papers.

"What did my mother want from you?" Elijah asked while watching from outside the room.

"My blood," Bella said as she pulled open a drawer, "Oh shit."

"What?" Elijah asked.

Bella ignored her and pulled out her phone.

"Lucy," Bella said, "You gotta find a way to stop Esther."

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Before Bella could answer she felt a sharp pain like a dagger going into her heart. She turned to look at Elijah as she fell seeing he was already on the ground, gray.

"Bella!" Lucy yelled.

"We're linked," Bella said choking out, "What happens to one happens to all."

"Shit," Lucy said, "She's at the old plantation where the witches were burned and Elena's in the caverns."

Suddenly the pressure and pain disappeared and Bella could breathe again.

"I'm on my way," Bella said and glared at Elijah, "Go stop Klaus before he kills Damon or anyone else."

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"To where you took Elena, the caverns; I'll meet you at the place where all the witches died." Bella said before she blurred away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"You can either come out or the next match goes on you," Rebecca said.

She had poured gasoline all over the spelled room in the caverns Elena had run into. Suddenly Rebecca was pinned against the wall by Bella.

"It's alright Elena you can come out," Bella said. "Lucy's waiting for you to take you home…go."

"What are you doing?" Rebecca hissed.

"Stopping you," Bella said, "Hurting her solves nothing. Now do you want to go after the real woman who wronged you or keep deflecting?" Bella asked before she released Rebecca.

"Where are we going?" Rebekah asked.

"Just try to keep up," Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"My sons," Esther said. "Come forward."

"How sweet," Kol said, "You're safe in there and we're trapped out here."

"Why are you doing this mother?" Elijah asked hurt.

"For a thousand years I have watched as all of you inflicted pain onto others, I felt their pain. I can no longer stand idly by and watch as you all destroy innocents' lives." Esther said.

"Guess I don't fall under that category," Bella said while walking into the clearing with Rebecca, "You double-crossed me."

"You don't want to live this life," Esther said.

"Bullshit," Bella said, "You're afraid of me; afraid I'm like Klaus."

"You've already proven you are," Esther said calmly.

"No," Bella said, "Unlike him I protect my family, not kill them."

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"We're linked," Bella said, "What happens to one happens to all. That's a very disturbing family tree you had in your study."

Esther paled a bit, "You can't enter there. The spell…the spirits wouldn't allow it."

"The spirits look at me differently." Bella replied before she stepped into the pentagram, "They know I'm not like him."

"She's right," Klaus said, "Kill her Isabella."

"No," Bella said, turning to look at him, "I'm not going to kill her."

Klaus watched as Esther pulled something from her pocket.

"Isabella!" Klaus yelled, but he was too late.

Bella had turned to face Esther and when she did Esther blew white oak ash into her face. Bella dropped to the ground while the others, except for Klaus, struggled to breathe.

"You'll pay for that," Klaus growled.

"Why do you care?" Esther asked, "You've tortured her, her entire life. Why is what I did any different?"

Esther started chanting, but suddenly she felt the loss of power.

"No," she screamed, "Sisters do not abandon me."

Bella was finally able to stand up, but was still having trouble breathing. She turned to see Damon holding a lifeless Abby and a tearful Bonnie crying in Stefan's arms. She was in complete shock; this was not how things were supposed to go. She had screwed up and it cost the life of someone.

"This isn't over," Esther screamed and suddenly she and Finn vanished.

"Bella," Elijah said walking over to help her up.

"I'm fine," Bella said, still coughing.

"Move," Klaus growled, "Isabella," he said while checking over her.

"Get away from her," Damon hissed as he dropped Abby like a sack of potatoes.

"She needs to feed," Klaus said with a glare.

"She's our family," Caroline said while coming out of the bushes, "Not yours; we take care of our own unlike you."

The Mikelsons watched as Damon scooped Bella up and ran followed by Stefan who had Abby and Caroline who had Bonnie.

"They're right," Elijah said.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"They take care of their own. They're willing to kill to protect their family while we would rather use or injure one another." Elijah said.

"Elijah," Kol said.

"No," Elijah said before he moved to stroke Rebekah's cheek, "Tonight sister I wielded you as I did a sword instead of going to Isabella and trusting her. She bares no ill will towards us, only you Klaus as she should."

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked as Elijah walked away.

"I'm leaving," Elijah said, "There's nothing for me here. Will any of you come with me?"

"I have what I need here," Klaus said, straightening up.

"She'll never let you get close to Elena…you know that. She'll die before she allows you to hurt anyone else." Elijah said.

"I'm not going to kill her," Klaus said quietly as Elijah walked away, "I could never kill her."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Rebekah and Klaus walked back into the mansion.

"You care for her," Rebekah said, "Don't deny it, though you have hurt her in more ways than I even thought possible."

"Tonight changed," Klaus said, "When I realized what mother was doing I felt something strange…fear. I could see myself losing her and it was unthinkable for that to happen."

"You care for her," Rebekah said, "She's your daughter, but what you've done is almost unforgiveable."

"She will never join us," Klaus said.

"Then we have to figure out a way for her to be persuaded." Rebekah said, "There's something else you should see," Rebekah said before she pulled out her phone. "Take a look at the drawings behind Elena."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was drinking from Damon before she finally pulled away.

"Why?" Bella asked angrily.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Why did you kill Abby?" Bella asked while standing up and getting away from him.

"It was our only option," Damon said, "If we hadn't then there would have been no stopping Esther."

"You shouldn't have killed her," Bella said.

"Technically I didn't," Damon said, "I turned her."

"What?" Bella said while she grabbed her coat.

"I had no other option," Damon defended, "I was going to lose you."

"SO," Bella said, "It was my mistake that caused Esther to screw me over. Why did Abby have to pay for it?"

"You were going to die," Damon growled.

"There are more lives at stake than mine Damon," Bella said in disbelief. "You can't always choose my life over someone else's."

Bella blurred to Caroline's house and walked in.

"Bonnie," Bella said, "I'm so sorry."

"Did you know?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Bella said, "I didn't know until it was too late." Bella said.

"Esther didn't just link her children did she," Bonnie said and finally looked at Bella, "She linked you too." Bella nodded, "That family knows nothing but death and poison."

"I'm so sorry," Bella said.

"I just got her back," Bonnie said through her tears. "Please just go."

Bella nodded and headed for the front door, but paused, "Don't tell anyone about me being linked."

Bonnie merely nodded and walked outside where Caroline was.

"What did you guys talk about?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing," Bella said before she walked towards the woods.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"How is she?" Lucy asked as Bella approached her.

"Angry, hurt," Bella replied. "Thank you for blocking Caroline from hearing."

"You know what this means," Lucy said, "If they find those stakes and attack while you're still connected, there's a chance you'll…" Lucy trailed.

"I know," Bella said. "Small price to pay for them to be free," Bella replied, "You'll be nearby?"

"Waiting on your phone call as usual," Lucy said before she walked away.

Bella stared up at the night sky; there was a good chance her days were numbered, but that was okay. If she had to die to end all of this, she would…she could at least do that after her mistake tonight.

**A/N: Bella underestimated Esther and now she's linked to the family. Just to clear things up only the original family, Bonnie, and Lucy know Bella's linked not anyone else which should give you insight to what's coming next.**

**Some interesting news I will be posting a new story sometime within the next month so be on the look for that one.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work.**

**Now I don't do this often, but when I find a story I really enjoy I have to share it. Now I also happen to be a big fan of the show Supernatural and found a story recently that combines the worlds of Twilight and Supernatural. The story is called **_**She's Everything**_** and it's by **_**maxipoo1024**_**. This story is really amazing so far and the pairing is Dean/Bella so I really encourage you guys to check it out. Now if you want a good TVD/TWI story if you haven't already **_**AllyDLV**_** who wrote **_**Shattered**_** has just updated the sequel **_**Fix You**_** and both stories are amazing and the pairing is Damon/Bella. Now one more my wonderful beta also has a story I really like called **_**A Journey to Find a Lost Soul**_** now it's not a crossover, but it is really good it has our favorite bad boy vampire Damon in it. So please go check out these stories and I hope you like them as much as I do.**

**One last little thing there is poll up on my author page about if you guys want a Buried Secrets 3. Yes it's true we are coming to a close on this story and now it's up to you my readers to decide whether it ends or continues. To clarify I have both endings drafted, but which one is put in is up to you. Do you want to see this continue or end? Yes the story will follow the season 4 of TVD storylines with my own twist adding Bella so the power is in your hands. I am willing to write one if you guys want it so go and vote on the poll.**

**Review Everyone I'll see you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: Why Not Me

_**"Buried Secrets 2: Blood"**_

_**Chapter 17: Why Not Me**_

"Hey," Elena said as Bella came down the stairs.

"You look stressed," Bella replied, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"Well I'm tense, you're tense; I think a workout is in order," Bella said while grabbing her keys, "Let's see if you've improved."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Two hours later both the girls were sweaty and panting as they drank their water.

"You've gotten better at anticipating," Bella said between drinks. "You're stronger too."

"Not strong enough to stop this," Elena replied, "Bella what do we do now?"

"We wait," Bella replied, "Have you talked to Bonnie?"

"She's at Abby's house," Elena replied, "She won't talk to me."

"Hey," Bella said while patting her back, "It's not your fault. I'm the one that underestimated Esther."

"I shouldn't have given her my blood," Elena said sadly.

"We'll figure this out," Bella said in hopes of trying to comfort her.

"Well at least they're all connected now so if we can figure a way to kill them then we're set," Elena said.

Bella just nodded before she said, "What's going on today?"

"Supposed to go running with Matt.," Elena replied, "How are you and Damon? Are you two getting along?"

"We haven't talked since he…" Bella trailed.

"He was trying to save me," Elena said.

"I know," Bella replied, "Look I think we've trained enough for today, why don't you go hang out or something."

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked worried.

"He isn't going to do anything…he can't risk it." Bella replied.

Elena grabbed her bag and headed out. Bella pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello," a gruff voice said.

"Hey dad," Bella said softly.

"Bells," Charlie said relieved, "Are you okay?"

"I screwed up," Bella said, tears starting to escape her eyes "I mean I _really_ screwed up Dad."

"It's okay, just tell me everything," Charlie said soothingly.

Bella cried as she told him about Klaus finding out, about unleashing the rest of the psycho family, and then about how she had gotten Abby killed. She even told them that Klaus and his siblings were linked, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about her being linked as well. She knew he would be on a plane by the end of the day and she didn't want to risk his life.

"Bella that's not your fault," Charlie said once she was finished, "You can't have a backup plan for everything."

"But that's what I was supposed to do," Bella replied, "I was _supposed_ to have all my bases covered."

"Sometimes in life we're thrown a curve ball and we strike out." Charlie said.

Bella laughed even though she was still crying, "Really Dad baseball analogies."

"Hey you started it with the bases," Charlie countered, "Bella you can't win every match, but the most important match you will ever fight is your last one. That one you have to put everything into it."

"How will I know when the last match is?" Bella asked.

"You'll know," Charlie said, "You'll feel it in your soul; it will be the moment where you realize it's all or nothing for you. You're a fighter Bella, you've always been one; don't give up now."

"How's Jeremy?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"Good," Charlie said, "Been hanging with the pack; Jake asks him about you all the time."

"What does Jeremy say?" Bella questioned.

"That it's none of his damn business," Charlie replied laughing. "Bells you know that in war there are always casualties…it can't be avoided. This war you're in, you aren't just fighting for yourself Bella. You aren't trying to get revenge anymore or to even the score or to make your pain go away. You're fighting to save the people you care about. You didn't start this, Klaus did. All you are doing is finishing it."

"Casualties in every war," Bella repeated, "Saving the people I love. So it's all worth it?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, "Not all decisions are easy, they aren't without heartache involved, and someone always has to make a sacrifice."

"Thanks Dad," Bella said, "I love you, you know that right."

"I know sweetie," Charlie said.

"I have to go," Bella said before she hung up.

She looked at herself in the mirror and breathed slowly.

Charlie was right; someone always has to make the hard decisions. Someone always has to make a sacrifice. The life she was born into, some would call it a curse; the thirst trying to overpower you, wanting you to forget all that you knew as a human. Others saw this life as a blessing; they were the ones who were the bullies, the world was theirs for the taking because they had power. This life was a lonely one; she never fit in anywhere even with the Cullen's…even now, but it was a fulfilling one at best. She refused to allow Klaus to ruin everyone's lives like he had hers. Someone had to take a stand against evil; against the bullies. Why shouldn't it be her?

Biologically Klaus was her father, she was his blood; the sins of the father are visited upon the children. Klaus' sins had mounted up and now it was time to pay. If Bella had to pay with her life to make sure Klaus would never hurt anyone else she cared for then she could do that because dying in the place of someone you love is a good way to go.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Hey," Stefan said as Bella walked in.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked.

"Police station," Stefan said quietly, "Alaric's been arrested."

"For what?" Bella asked angrily.

"For attacking Meredith Fell," Stefan replied, "Elena and Damon are there now to try and bail him out."

"Go over and help them," Bella said before she headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called.

"Don't worry, just make sure Elena doesn't do anything stupid." Bella replied.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked into the hospital and walked towards Meredith's office.

"Can I help you?" Meredith asked annoyed.

Bella shut the door and closed the blinds, "We need to talk." Bella said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," Meredith said; her hand behind her back as she approached Bella carefully.

"Yes, you do," Bella said and grabbed Meredith's hand, yanking the syringe out of it, "Let's not beat around the bush," Bella said before she injected herself with what was in the syringe.

"You should be on the ground," Meredith said shocked while backing away from her.

Bella shrugged, "Vervain doesn't work on me," Bella said.

"But I've seen you," Meredith said.

"Not all vampire sweetie," Bella said and flashed her hybrid face. "Now let's talk. Why'd you accuse Alaric of attacking you?"

"Because he did," Meredith said. "You don't know him."

"Before he was twenty-one he was arrested four times for fighting. While at Duke his girlfriend Isobel got a restraining order against him. Sound about right," Bella said and Meredith just stared shocked, "I like to know who I'm dealing with. You for example followed in your father's footsteps by going to medical school. After losing a nine year old girl on your table three years ago you started looking for vampires, you'd vervain them, take some of their blood, and use it on your patients."

"No one knows that," Meredith said, shaking her head afraid, "How did you?"

"Well when you vervain my boyfriend and take his blood you get on my bad side and I enjoy finding out your dirty little secrets. Now why don't you take a lunch break and let's go chat." Bella said and opened the door.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"So you're saying that Alaric called you at 2 a.m., threatening you?" Bella repeated as they drank coffee.

"Yes," Meredith replied. "I mean it was out of character for him."

"Sounds like it," Bella replied thoughtfully.

"I mean how can he be hypocritical towards me when he uses that ring?" Meredith said shaking her head. "I mean maybe something's wrong with him; no one can die that many times without it leaving some sort of a scar."

Bella was about to say something when a light bulb went off. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked alarmed.

"Hold on," Bella said.

"What's up?" Lucy asked answering.

"I need you to look up something from the old town records about attacking council members, also look up anything on the Gilbert family especially when it comes to whoever had those rings like Jeremy and Alaric had." Bella said quickly.

"Okay," Lucy said a little confused, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, "But we might have more on our hands than just Klaus." Bella said before she hung up, "Meredith will you do me a favor?"

"What?" Meredith asked.

"I want you to drop the charges against Alaric," Bella said seriously.

"You're insane." Meredith said in disbelief, "He is losing it."

"I swear I will be watching him," Bella said, "When I give my word Meredith I keep it."

"On one condition," Meredith said, "You give me some of your blood."

Bella rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm, "Take it," she said.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Alaric," Elena said hugging him as he came inside with Bella, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Where's Stefan?" Bella asked. "I told him to keep an eye on you. What the hell were you thinking sneaking into Meredith's apartment?"

"I had to do something," Elena defended, "As far as Stefan or Damon go I don't know and I don't want to know."

"Alaric why don't you go get a drink and let us talk." Bella said and took off her jacket. "What happened?"

"Damon forced Stefan to feed," Elena said upset, "Matt and I were at the Grill looking for them and we found them outside Stefan's mouth was covered in blood."

Bella sat down next to her, "I'm sorry," Bella said, "Look I'll find out what happened, but just lie low for a couple days."

"Is Alaric alright?" Elena asked.

"He will be, but you need to go get some sleep you've got training tomorrow." Bella said.

Elena walked up the stairs saying goodnight to Alaric on the way;

"Is she in her room?" Alaric asked.

Bella nodded, "Yeah."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Alaric asked handing her a glass of whiskey.

"Have you had any blackouts?" Bella asked, "Any lapses in memory? Have you been feeling any differently?"

"A little," Alaric admitted, "I'll lose an hour here or there and I don't know why. Do you know?"

"I don't know yet, but I think something is going on. I talked to Meredith and she said something to me that made sense; that ring is spelled by magic and there's always a consequence to everything. Lucy's looking into it, but for now keep a journal of time so we can see what's going on. Every hour I want you to write down what you're doing okay." Bella explained.

"Sure," Alaric said, "Hey Bella," he said as she put on her jacket, "You're alright aren't you?"

"Right as rain," Bella said and walked out the door.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Boys," Bella called as she walked into the boarding house, "We need to talk."

"If it's about Alaric we are already looking into it," Damon said.

"Turns out John Gilbert's granddaughter had the ring for a while." Stefan said coming into the room.

"Yeah she went a little nutty and ended up in the insane asylum." Damon finished Stefan's explanation.

Bella nodded in approval, "Good work I'll let Lucy know. Now that's out of the way," Bella said blurred and pinned both of them to the wall allowing her hybrid face to come out, "Explain to me why the hell you were letting Stefan feed on someone out in the open?"

"I was trying to help him," Damon said choking.

"_Out in the open_ Damon," Bella said and dropped both of them.

"He needs to learn control," Damon argued rubbing his neck.

"When are you going to learn?" Bella asked pacing, "Think before you do."

"I was trying to help him," Damon said, "He's stronger on human blood. Speaking of which when was the last time _you_ fed?"

"None of your damn business," Bella replied and then sat down, "Look we have got to watch our backs right now. Klaus is planning something and the last thing any of us need is a blood spree…no offense Stefan."

"None taken," Stefan said, "Klaus has been unusually quiet. What do you think is going on?"

"No idea," Bella said rubbing her temples. "All I know is that he is up to something and right now all we can do is wait for him to make his move."

"That's a dangerous thing," Damon said coming to sit next to her.

"Right now that's the only choice we have." Bella said and took the whiskey Stefan handed her.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Have any fun?" Klaus asked as Rebecca walked in.

"Damon made Stefan feed on a human," Rebecca said hanging up her jacket, "There might still be hope for him."

"Don't get those hopes up too high," Klaus replied, "Did you see Isabella?"

"She was talking with Meredith Fell…apparently Alaric was arrested today." Rebecca answered walking over.

"Was she harmed?" Klaus asked anxiety in his voice.

"She looked fine," Rebecca replied, "You felt it too…the vervain going in."

Klaus nodded.

Rebecca changed the subject, "Any luck finding those trees?"

"No," Klaus said angrily.

"I think the Salvatore's are getting onto us," Rebecca said, "They caught me talking to Carol Lockwood."

"Then maybe we need to bring in a third party," Klaus said.

"Like who?" Rebecca scoffed.

"Sage," Klaus said. "Didn't she and Damon have a fling?"

"Who _didn't_ she have a fling with?" Rebecca mumbled.

"Think about it," Klaus said seriously, "She and Damon were close as were she and Finn kill two birds with one stone."

"One problem," Rebecca replied, "You're _daughter_ is with Damon."

"So three birds with one stone," Klaus said, "If we could get Isabella away from Damon we'd be one step closer to getting her on our side."

"How about you try being an actual father?" Rebecca suggested, "You admitted yourself she wanted that from you."

"No," Klaus said, "We need to isolate her; show her that blood is thicker than anything."

"Fine," Rebecca said, "But mark my words Niklaus that won't work. What do you want me to do?"

"Damon Salvatore has never been able to keep his eyes on one girl for very long. Think you can put on the charm and lead him to the bed?" Klaus asked.

"Walk in the park…if he goes for it," Rebecca said.

"Already have a backup in case, but don't worry about that now." Klaus said and pulled out his cell phone, "Sage darling how are you?"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Two days later - The Wickery Bridge restoration: **

"Lighten up," Bella said nudging Alaric, "Lucy is on the case to figure all this out."

"Yeah," Damon said throwing his arm around Bella's shoulders, "The world doesn't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer."

Bella nudged Damon's arm off of her and he scowled. Ever since Abby being killed and having Stefan to feed, she and Damon had been on the outs. They had argued nightly about him not thinking and about her trying to run the show. Elena said it was a rough patch; all couples went through it plus with the added stress of Klaus not popping up everyone was on edge.

"Do you have any tact?" Meredith asked.

"Looks like the psychos just keep adding up," Damon said, "This time it's your family."

Bella looked over and saw Rebecca talking to Carol;

"She still snooping?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Damon said.

Bella turned away to talk to Alaric and Meredith while Damon scanned the crowd. He smirked when he saw a very familiar red head and walked over to her;

Sage smiled, "Damon Salvatore my favorite student," she said.

"Sage my hottest teacher," Damon replied, "What brings you to our little hellhole?"

"Passing through," Sage replied.

"No one just passes through Mystic Falls," Damon replied smirking.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"You might want to go over to Damon," Meredith said looking pass Bella.

"He's fine," Bella said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah so I the hot red head he's talking to," Meredith replied and pointed.

Bella looked and her eyes narrowed as she watched Damon and the red head talk automatically she knew who it was and headed over there.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Look what the cat dragged in," Rebecca said walking over.

"Easy there Rebecca," Bella said coming over as well, "If I'm not mistaken this is the woman who used to beat men up for fun."

"The hybrid child," Sage said smiling, "Well you are something…I mean that in a good way."

"Oh don't let her looks fool you she's more devil than she is angel," Damon said.

"Sage," Sage said extending her hand, "And you're Isabella."

"What are you doing here in town?" Bella asked not taking her hand.

"Like I was telling Damon," Sage said and looped her arm through his, "I'm just passing through thought about seeing if Damon here wanted to get a drink."

Bella's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched at the sight of Sage wrapping herself around Damon.

"Love to," Damon smirking.

Bella had to hold back a growl. Either Damon was intentionally doing this or he was just that stupid.

"Figures you two would know one another," Rebecca said looking superiorly at Sage, "She was always common."

"Rebecca what a nice surprise and I take it since you're here that so is the rest of your family." Sage said, "Where's Finn?"

"Gone," Rebecca replied smirking. "He didn't tell a soul where he went to."

"Probably looking for me," Sage said.

"Don't hold your breath," Rebecca replied and looked at Bella, "Can we talk?"

"No," Bella said and looked at Damon who now had his arm around Sage, "I have other plans."

"Like what?" Damon asked surprised.

"Don't worry about them Damon," Bella said starting to walk away, "It's obvious you're already preoccupied."

"Bella," Damon said getting annoyed.

"No," Bella said turning around, "I don't need your help Damon; I can handle all this on my own."

Bella disappeared in the crowd;

"She seems like fun," Sage said, "Let me guess she fall for you?"

"Who doesn't fall for me?" Damon commented.

"Nice way to treat the girl you claim to love," Rebecca said crossing her arms.

"Damon Salvatore in love," Sage said surprised, "We do need to catch up. Come on the little girl will be fine besides I think I'm ready to collect on that drink you owe me."

Damon looked to where Bella had disappeared to and shrugged;

"Yeah," Damon said starting to walk with Sage.

_She'll be fine_, Damon thought to himself. _She just needs to cool off._

Rebecca watched smiling as Damon left with Sage;

"This is going to be easier than I thought," Rebecca said quietly and walked to her car.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Get ready for some fists to fly in the next one. For those of you who want a sincere Klaus/Bella moment don't worry you'll get that too.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel. Absolutely love this girl to pieces she's amazing.**

**Sad news I start back to school next week so the updates might be a little longer wait…we'll see.**

**Okay guys the end is coming soon so I need two favors from you;**

**1. If you haven't yet go to my author page and vote on the poll about whether or not you want a Buried Secrets 3.**

**2. If you review I would love to hear from you why you would or would not want a Buried Secrets 3. I want your opinions. So please review and let me know why or why not a Buried Secrets 3.**

**Review! See you guys next week**


	18. Chapter 18: Smoke Screen

_**"Buried Secrets 2: Blood"**_

_**Chapter 18: Smoke Screen**_

_Asshole_, Bella thought to herself as she walked in the woods.

"Everything alright?" Klaus' voice asked from behind her.

Bella froze, immediately tensing up as she readied herself for an attack.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Klaus said softly.

Bella turned around quickly, "You understand I don't trust you."

"You know at first I was angry that you betrayed me," Klaus said while walking closer to her, "But then again when I really thought about it, I deserved what you did. I hurt you; my own daughter."

"I'm not your daughter," Bella hissed, "And you are _not_ my father. I have a father; someone who loves me and cared for me. Things you're incapable of."

Klaus nodded, "Things I was incapable of up until a few months ago. You know I owe Charlie a lot for what he's done for you and you're right, he is your father. He's earned that right but you are my flesh and blood." Klaus was standing in front of Bella now, "You look so much like your mother."

Bella backed away, "I wouldn't know…you killed her remember."

"Yes I did. You of all people understand how hard it is to keep control of our emotions. My hybrid side has been bound for centuries yet when it was released, my emotions were even magnified. I am in awe of your restraint and control; envious even. I think Isabella you are everything I wanted to be when I was human." Klaus said.

"I won't fall for it," Bella snapped as she pushed Klaus away, "Your false empathy, please I know you Klaus. I know that this isn't you."

"Perhaps it is," Klaus said, standing up as he brushed the leaves off of him, "Honestly Isabella what are they to you? Elena kissed Damon; Damon kissed her. Right now Damon is with Sage, his mentor and someone he used to be very close to. He can't be trusted, you know that. He will never change, he can't. Damon has become so shut off from the world."

"And you haven't," Bella replied with a glare.

"I was; you see that's the difference. I can admit my faults Isabella; I admit I was wrong in all that I did." Klaus said.

Bella shook her head, "I don't buy it."

"What happens if they find the white oak tree and stab one of us?" Klaus asked, "You're connected to us; you'll die too."

"I told you I was going to take you down and if that means I have to die, I'm willing to do it. Death doesn't scare me Klaus; I stopped being afraid of it when I was thirteen." Bella said angrily.

Klaus sighed, "My daughter," he said softly, "You will learn that things are not always what we believe them to be. I'm trying to warn you; I don't want to see you get hurt but I see now that you will not believe anything I say until you see it with your own eyes."

Klaus disappeared soon after, leaving Bella in the woods. Bella found a log to sit down on as she tried to catch her breath. Klaus was trying to get to her, she knew it but still, that little bit of distrust boiled up inside of her. She stood up and headed for the boarding house.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"How did it go?" Rebecca asked as Klaus walked in.

"The seed is planted. What about Damon?" He asked.

"He's invited me over with Sage," Rebecca replied. "No doubt that he wants to know what I'm up to."

"Allow him," Klaus said, "Let your walls down only when it's time. The moment Isabella sees Damon's indiscretion will be the moment she'll close herself off from him. Maybe even disconnect from him completely if we're lucky."

"Very well," Rebecca replied, "Have you found Finn yet?"

"No, but it won't be much longer." Klaus replied, "How is Kol progressing?"

"Jeremy trusts him," Rebecca replied, "Though it's getting harder to get around Charlie. Kol thinks he should incapacitate him."

"No," Klaus said, "Isabella cares too much for Charlie. If anything were to happen to him, she would be devastated."

"You're actually caring about your daughter's feelings," Rebecca remarked, "I'm shocked Niklaus, does this mean you truly care for her?"

"I believe I always did but my ego got in the way," Klaus replied.

"She's never going to fully trust you," Rebecca warned.

"Maybe in time she will, until then I'll just have to keep talking to her." Klaus said before he took a sip of his drink.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked into the boarding house and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in the living room. Damon and Sage were dancing around, drinking, and being more than friendly with one another.

Sage looked at Bella and smiled. "Care to join us?" She asked.

"Bella," Damon said as he moved away from Sage, "I didn't expect you to be back."

"Don't let me interrupt," Bella said, "I just came to get a few things."

"We weren't doing anything," Damon said.

"Yet," Sage added.

"Damon," Rebecca called while walking in, "Where's this party you're talking about? Isabella…hi."

Bella shook her head, "Hi Rebecca. Look I'll let the three of you get back to your party, I just need to grab my things." She said as she headed up the stairs.

"Bella," Damon called out before he rushed up after her, "Don't be like this."

"Damon I don't care," Bella said while packing her bag, "I really don't, you know it doesn't matter what I say to you. You don't listen. Do what you want; I'm done trying to pull your ass out of the fire."

Damon clenched his jaw, "Don't act so self-righteous Isabella. You aren't so innocent yourself. Sleeping with Stefan, well that was a page right out of Katherine's book."

Bella froze for a second before she quickly grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

"What no comment?" Damon asked as he followed her down the stairs. "Or is it that you can't handle the truth?"

Bella dropped her bags and spun around before she kicked Damon, sending him flying into the mantle above the fireplace.

"He's all yours," Bella said as she looked between Rebecca and Sage.

Bella picked up her bags and walked out the door.

"Where were we?" Sage asked while putting a bottle of whiskey in front of Damon.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella came to the door of the Gilbert house and knocked; Alaric answered.

"Do you have a spare room?" Bella asked, "Hell the couch would be great even."

"What happened?" Alaric asked, looking confused at her bags.

"Don't ask," Bella replied before she walked in, "Look I just need to crash for a day and then tomorrow I will get a motel room."

Alaric shut the door and followed Bella into the kitchen.

"Hey Meredith," Bella said before she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"You okay?" Meredith asked concerned.

Bella waved her hand and rolled her eyes; Meredith nodded and went back to cooking dinner.

"Hey Bella," Elena said while walking in, "Are you moving in?"

"Just for the night." Bella replied dryly.

"Bella you should know Damon is just…" Stefan started.

Bella held up her hand, "You know what Stefan I don't care; he can do what he wants after today. I'm done saving his ass."

"What exactly happened?" Elena asked concerned.

"Where are we on the ring?" Bella asked, ignoring Elena's question.

"We are heading to Ric's apartment now," Stefan said. "Bonnie had an idea."

"Good," Bella said.

All eyes were on her and finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going out for a drink," Bella said as she headed out the door.

"Should we do something?" Elena asked.

"Damon made this mess," Alaric said, "He is going to have to fix it."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella signaled for another drink.

"One should never drink alone," Klaus said as he walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as he took the seat next to her, "Wait let me guess, are you trying to lure me to the dark side?"

"You're drunk," Klaus commented.

"Not drunk enough," Bella retorted before downing her drink.

"Trouble in paradise?" Klaus asked while ordering a drink for himself.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Bella replied, "I wouldn't be worrying about my personal life when the possibility of our deaths loom on the horizon."

"I care about you," Klaus said.

"No you don't," Bella replied angrily, "You may think you do but you don't."

"He isn't worth this, you know." Klaus continued.

Bella laughed, "Really, you want to give me relationship advice?"

"A father knows what's best for his daughter," Klaus replied simply.

"So you're telling me that locking me away in a dungeon for a year, depriving me of blood and leaving scars on me was what was best for me at the time? Let's also not forget the times you nearly killed me with the white oak ash, the snapping of my neck or draining me dry…do I need to continue?" Bella asked.

"Mistakes," Klaus replied, "Though if you had just given in, in the beginning it would have been much easier."

"I will never give into you. I will never join you willingly. I will never be your puppet. I want nothing from you except your death, that's it and you wanna know why? It's not because what you put me through in fact you made me the person I am today by doing all that fucked up shit but I know once you're dead you will never be able to hurt anyone else." Bella said dangerously low as she looked straight into Klaus' eyes, "Do you want to know why you're going to lose? I have something to fight for and you don't."

Bella got up to walk away when Klaus chose to say something.

"We're blood Isabella; that's stronger than anything."

Bella turned around and smiled, "No it's not; blood is just something that runs through your veins. It doesn't make you family. Trust and love make you family and those are two things you know absolutely nothing about. Enjoy your drink Klaus because who knows, it might just be your last."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon came storming in before he slammed the door behind him. Sage had helped him figure out what Rebecca was up to alright. She had been trying to find the white oak tree and he had found out that the wood used to restore the bridge was what was left. He had told Sage and she told Rebecca who had proceeded to burn it down.

"Bad night?" Stefan asked.

"I had it," Damon said while taking off his coat before he moved to make a drink, "I was this close and Sage screwed me over."

"Well not to add to the problems but Alaric stabbed Meredith tonight…he wasn't wearing his ring." Stefan replied.

"We're screwed." Damon said before downing his drink.

"No we aren't," Bella said while coming in with Lucy.

"Don't worry; no one's around, you can stop pretending," Lucy replied.

Bella sat something on the table before she walked over to Damon, kissing him as her greeting.

"You did good," Bella said.

"I actually thought you were mad at me," Damon replied with a smile.

"I'm confused." Stefan said.

"You and Bella aren't the only ones who can sell a story." Damon replied

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Two Days Ago:**

"He's bringing in Sage," Lucy said to Damon and Bella.

"That might actually work in our favor," Bella said,

"What do you think Rebecca is hiding?" Damon asked.

"Easy," Bella said, "There's another white oak tree."

"And you're just now telling me this," Damon said shocked.

"Timing is everything," Bella replied, "Rebecca might know where it is. Damon you know Sage don't you?"

"We had a thing a few years ago," Damon replied.

"So that's why he's calling her in," Lucy replied, "Putting her between the two of you since you're already fighting."

"Then we give him what he wants." Bella said.

"What are you thinking?" Lucy asked.

"I think I know," Damon said, "You want me to have Rebecca and Sage here and away from the house."

"Klaus will come looking for me, he'll be away from the house too," Bella said as she turned to look at Lucy.

"I could get in and find out what we need." Lucy concluded.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Present Day:**

"You played into what he wanted to happen." Stefan said shocked.

"Klaus thought I would no doubt sleep with Rebecca and Sage but that didn't happen. Rebecca just sort of passed out from some herbs that were in the alcohol curtsy of Lucy." Damon said. "I put her in bed, Sage came in and read her mind and then she showed me."

"But I had already been in and out of the house." Lucy added.

"Klaus was with me at the bar; he thinks I'm starting to break." Bella said, "He screwed himself over."

"What's under the tarp?" Stefan asked, "Wickery Bridge was burned."

"The bridge wasn't the only thing made out of white oak," Bella said before she lifted the tarp up to reveal the Wickery Bridge sign. "He has no idea."

"So this means…" Stefan trailed.

"We have a weapon that can kill Klaus," Bella said happily.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon and Stefan were inside working on making stakes out of the sign while Bella and Lucy walked outside.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy this has got to end," Bella sighed. "They're getting tired."

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"I've lived long enough," Bella replied, "I'm okay with it."

"I talked to Angela," Lucy said, "I told her that Bonnie needed her help. She asked about you."

"What did she want to know?" Bella asked.

"She wanted to know if you were going to do something stupid." Lucy replied, "She hasn't stopped you know; she's still researching. She thinks that there's something we're missing."

"Angela always worries." Bella replied.

"I agree with her," Lucy said quietly, "I can feel it in my soul."

"We don't have any time left," Bella said. "Did you tell her about me being connected?"

"No," Lucy replied, "Bella just try to wait."

"I'm not going to make a move until the time is right." Bella said.

Lucy headed out and Bella looked up at the sky. She didn't know how much longer she had left but she felt okay about it.

"Hey," Damon said while coming outside, "You okay?"

"Where do you see yourself?" Bella asked while still looking at the sky, "When this is all over I mean."

"I don't know," Damon said, "Haven't really had time to think about it. Where do you see yourself?"

"Here," Bella said.

"I like that idea," Damon said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You need to get some rest." He said before he kissed her head, "You look exhausted."

"Soon it'll be over," Bella said quietly and followed Damon inside.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Damon I want to talk to him," Elena said trying to come into Alaric's apartment.

"Sorry Elena, but since he is attacking the founding families and you're part of that elite group I'm gonna have to say there is a no contact order right now." Damon said and took the coffee Elena had, "Thanks." Then shut the door.

"She's walking down the steps…..passing the mailboxes….and the door is shut." Bella said looking through some books.

Alaric fired up the rotating saw and started cutting up the sign.

"Don't look so gloomy," Damon said, "You look like Stefan."

"You know some of us want to take responsibilities for our actions." Alaric snapped.

"Take it easy Ric," Bella said putting the book down.

"No," Alaric replied, "I killed Caroline's dad, I almost killed Meredith and Elena the other night. I can't keep doing this."

"You didn't know what was going on." Bella replied gently.

"Look we kill Klaus and the universe will consider the cosmic balance restored." Damon added.

Bella threw Damon and look telling him to shut up.

"Has Elena told Caroline yet?" Alaric asked.

"No," Bella replied.

"She's going to want me dead," Alaric said, "She should get what she wants."

"That's it," Bella said becoming agitated, "You killed Caroline's dad…deal with it. There's no changing it and you have to accept that otherwise we are completely screwed."

"Easy there," Damon said blurring over to Bella rubbing her back. He turned to look at Alaric, "Full Moon is tonight she's a little moody."

Alaric just nodded and continued cutting.

"I'm fine," Bella said as Damon rubbed her back.

"There's something bothering you; something you're hiding. What is it?" Damon asked.

"I'm tired," Bella replied, "That's it. I'm ready for this to be over with."

"Liar," Damon replied, "But I'm actually going to use my head for once and not press you further…..at least for now."

Bella just stood there looking out the window. She had been on edge sine they had gotten the sign. Klaus had been watching her closely, but suddenly two days ago he and Rebecca had left.

"Worrying about him?" Damon asked.

"He doesn't up and leave for a reason." Bella replied.

"What do you think it could be?" Damon asked moving her hair to one side of her neck.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good." Bella said sighing and leaning back into Damon.

"They're ready," Alaric said and the pair turned to look at him.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and short compressed chapter, but I needed to do it this way to lead into the next chapter (which will be longer I promise). **

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being my wonderful beta. If you guys want to see something really amazing she did a master list for my stories (including this one) with book covers and links to outfits, videos, etc. The link is**

** . **

**Just find the story you want to know more about click on "master list" and it will give you everything you need! I am so grateful to her for doing this for me. **

**Review you guys! I am going to do my best to get the next chapter up soon, but unfortunately my college courses has started again and I am completely swamped with homework, but I am making sure to write a little every night. **

**For my U.S. readers have a wonderful, fun, happy, and **_**SAFE**_** Labor Day weekend! See you guys soon ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Break

_**"Buried Secrets 2: Blood"**_

_**Chapter 19: Break**_

"Klaus has brought Finn back," Lucy said as soon as Bella picked up the phone.

"Thanks for the heads up," Bella replied before she hung up. "Finn's back."

"Can we use that to our advantage?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know," Bella replied, "Are you guys about to leave?"

"Yeah," Stefan said, "Why can't you come again?"

"Klaus has witches watching me," Bella replied.

"I'll be back later," Damon said before kissing Bella, "Watch your back."

"I always do and I watch yours; sure you'll be okay without me on this one?" Bella asked while smirking.

"It won't be as much fun but I'll survive." Damon said as he grabbed the bag.

"I'll watch his back," Stefan replied and they headed out.

Bella left the house a few minutes later, carrying the rest of her bags to her car before she slammed the trunk shut.

"You know if you need a place to stay you could come back with me," Klaus said, appearing right in front of her.

"I'd rather be bitten by rabid wolves," Bella replied, "What do you want?"

"Family dinner," Klaus said, "Finn has returned home and I figured we could all just sit down and have a meal together."

"No way," Bella said before she tried to get in her car, "Move."

"You aren't one of them," Klaus said, "You belong with us."

"I belong where I want to belong," Bella replied, "Now tell me what you want."

"You know what happens if one of us dies; you're linked to us," Klaus said, "You'll die too."

"I've lived long enough," Bella replied, "See unlike you I'm not afraid of death. I've been there, done that, even have the t-shirt for it. Now take your pathetic fake concern somewhere else."

Bella grabbed Klaus and threw him away from her car before she got in and drove off.

She was sitting on the porch when she tensed.

"What do you want?" Bella asked. "Thought you would be with your mother."

"Klaus dragged me back here," Finn said while coming to sit next to her.

"Let me guess; he used Sage," Bella replied, "You really can pick them."

"You've done your research," Finn said impressed. "Sage and I were once in love."

"Sorry to say it but she hasn't exactly been very faithful," Bella said.

"She says she still loves me," Finn replied.

"Well why aren't you with her?" Bella asked.

"I told her I needed to figure some things out," Finn replied, "Like why you haven't told anyone you're connected to us."

"That's my business who I tell," Bella replied.

"You aren't afraid of death," Finn mused, "You're strong, level-headed, but you aren't going to beat Klaus…not like this."

"How would you know?" Bella asked.

"Klaus knows," Finn whispered, "He knows you're pretending when it comes to Damon."

"Good for him," Bella replied while tensing.

"Don't despair," Finn said, "A little advice though; if you want to beat him you have to go to his level. You have to be as savage as him. You can't hold back; your emotions are making you hesitate."

"It's not in my nature," Bella said quietly.

"Yes it is, you just need a trigger; you have to let go and shut down." Finn said while standing up, "If you want to beat him, you have to do it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella asked confused.

Finn shrugged, "I don't know; maybe it's because I'm your uncle and I don't think Klaus should get away with what he did." Finn said before he walked away.

Bella sat on the porch for a few minutes as she contemplated what Finn had said. Let got, shut down, disconnect; that's what Finn was saying to do. He was saying her emotions were getting in the way but they were also the things that were keeping her from sacrificing people. They were keeping her in check; was it true that to beat Klaus she had to become the monster he was?

Bella's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello," Bella said while answering.

"Bella, it's Elena," Elena said, "Uh Bonnie isn't answering any of our calls; I'm getting a little worried."

"I'll look into it," Bella replied, "How did your little meeting go?"

"Good," Elena said, "Can't believe you kept me out of this one."

"You had enough to deal with," Bella replied, "I'll give Jamie a call."

Bella hung up and called Jamie, "Jamie, it's Bella."

"Bonnie isn't here," Jamie said.

Bella tensed, "Where is she?"

"I can't say," Jamie replied distantly.

"Jamie where are you?" Bella asked.

"I can't say," Jamie said again.

"Damn it," Bella replied before he hung up. She immediately dialed another number, "Lucy get over here now."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Within ten minutes Lucy was at Bella's doing a locator spell.

"She's at Klaus' mansion," Lucy said once she was finished.

"He's a step ahead again," Bella replied angrily before she stopped pacing, "Wait, he needs everyone's blood; I mean that's what Esther needed so in order to unlink us, he needs _our_ blood."

"We know he's got, Finn, Rebekah, Kol, his, and Elijah's blood." Lucy added.

"If I can keep him from getting mine we'll be okay." Bella said before she grabbed her coat, "Tell the others I've left, I have to get far away."

"Bella you can't leave," Lucy said, "Stefan and the others are planning to kill one of them. You don't want to die alone do you?"

"You know what, if I could I would take one of those stakes right now and stab myself without a second thought, but someone has made it impossible for me to even touch them." Bella said with narrowing her eyes.

"Angela," Lucy said shocked.

"Yeah," Bella replied, "She's spelled them and I can't touch them without getting burned. You never should have told her anything."

Bella's cell phone rang and she answered.

"Hello," Bella said while still looking at Lucy.

"Rebekah has Damon," Stefan said.

"How?" Bella asked.

"She surprised him," Stefan replied, "There's something else; we have an opportunity with Finn. What do we do?"

"I'll handle Damon, you take the shot if you get it." Bella replied before she hung up. "Do me a favour, call Angela and tell her to stay out of this."

"She's just trying to protect you," Lucy said as Bella grabbed her jacket, "Just like you're trying to protect them."

"Lucy I knew the chances I was taking when I started this nine years ago. I knew I could end up dying but you know what, that's something I'm willing to do to stop him. Sometimes you have to make the hard choices, the ones no one wants to deal with which is why they don't know I'm linked. This is our shot and yeah it may fail but I would rather take the opportunity than waste it." Bella said, "Tell Angela to stay out of this or else."

Bella walked out of the house and blurred to the forest.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"You bother me," Bonnie said angrily.

"Look the sooner you get this spell over with, the sooner you can leave and Jeremy will be safe. Otherwise I will just keep hurting those you love." Klaus replied. "Now I know you need our blood and here it is."

Bonnie looked at the vials, "There's only five; Bella's connected to you." Bonnie said.

"She's my blood, you have mine so you should be fine," Klaus said shrugging.

"No," Bonnie said while trying not to smile, "She's only part of you; I need her blood otherwise the spell won't work."

Klaus threw a vase at the wall.

"Rebekah!" he yelled.

"What?" she said while coming in.

"Watch her," Klaus said as he headed for the door, "I have to find Isabella." Klaus pulled out his cell phone and dialed, "Kol leave Jeremy for a moment and find Charlie."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella had made it to the falls when Klaus blurred in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked.

"Away," Bella said tensely.

"Not you're not," Klaus replied. "How did you find out about Bonnie?"

"I have my ways," Bella replied. "Having trouble with the unlinking spell?"

"Give me your blood Isabella; don't make me hurt you." Klaus said.

"I can take you," Bella replied, ready to bolt.

"I didn't want to do this," Klaus said as he pulled out his cell phone, "Kol show me him."

Klaus held out his phone and Bella completely froze.

"Daddy," She said softly.

"Don't do it Bells," Charlie said; he was bleeding. "Don't give it to him."

"What have you done?" Bella asked while looking at Klaus.

"You've forced my hand; now you can either come back with me to the mansion or Charlie will bleed out." Klaus said.

As soon as he finished Kol stabbed Charlie in the side.

"NO!" Bella cried out.

"Don't give into them," Charlie choked out.

"Tik tock, tick tock," Klaus said.

"I'll do it," Bella replied.

"NO!" Charlie said but Kol kicked him back down.

"Tell him to stop hurting him," Bella said.

"Heal him," Klaus ordered to Kol before he hung up. "There's a good girl, come now."

Bella followed Klaus back to the mansion.

"Bella," Bonnie said.

"He has my Dad," Bella replied with tears streaming down her face. She reluctantly held out her hand, "Do it."

Bonnie took a knife and cut Bella's hand, having the blood drip onto the paper. She started to chant, the blood started to move, and the flames of the candles grew.

"It's done," Bonnie said.

"Stay put Isabella while I escort Bonnie out," Klaus said as he started leading Bonnie out.

Bella was frozen until she heard Klaus say; "Apparently Damon hurt her feelings."

Bella blurred and stood there, shocked to see Damon chained and bleeding.

"Damon," she said before rushing over to him but someone grabbed her and threw her into the wall.

"My play toy," Rebekah said as Bella stood up. "Besides you two aren't together."

Bella blurred and slammed Rebekah into the wall before she started kicking her in the gut, sending her flying.

"Actually I'm the one who convinced him to use you." Bella said with a smirk. "You really are a dumb blonde."

"You little bitch," Rebekah snarled before she headed for Bella again but Bella was ready and flipped Rebekah over her back and into a table.

Before Bella knew it Klaus had grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, holding her by the throat.

"Rebekah, go back to your plaything while I have a talk with my daughter." Klaus said. "Now Isabella we need to talk."

"I'm going to kill you," Bella seethed.

"Do you think I wanted to involve Charlie?" Klaus asked. "I know how much he means to you. I never wanted to go to that level but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Bella grabbed Klaus' arm and snapped it back. She slammed him into the wall before she threw him into the clock.

"Now there's my side coming out," Klaus said while smiling, "Come on Isabella, show me what you got."

Before Bella could lunge at Klaus again, Rebekah came in and stabbed her in the back with a knife dipped in white oak ash.

"Rebekah," Klaus said surprised.

"She pissed me off," Rebekah replied before she kicked Bella into the wall. "I think I know a better way to torture Damon."

Rebekah picked up Bella and dragged her into where Damon was before she threw her against the wall.

"I'll give you two sometime to chat," Rebekah said before she headed out to get a drink, followed by Klaus.

"Bella," Damon said while looking at her; she wasn't moving, "Bella."

Damon didn't have enough energy left in him so he passed out. Bella laid on the ground as she tried to breathe but the ash was already circulating in her system.

She heard footsteps approaching before she heard a familiar voice.

"Bella," Stefan said while coming over to her and pulling the knife out. He ripped open his wrist, "Come on; drink."

"I'll be okay," Bella said while sitting up; feeling immediate relief as soon as the knife was gone. "Get him down."

"Won't be that easy," Klaus said while coming in, "Ah Stefan I see you came to join the party."

"I came to make a deal," Stefan said before he tossed Klaus a bag.

"Stefan don't," Damon said while coming to.

Stefan ignored him, "Eight stakes made of white oak; the part of wickery bridge your sister forgot to burn."

"That's impossible," Rebekah said.

"No it's not," Bella said while standing up; Stefan moved quickly to help her balance, "Like I said; you really are a dumb blonde."

"Finn's dead," Stefan said,

"You killed my brother," Rebekah said angrily.

Stefan ignored her and continued, "Damon in exchange for the last eight stakes."

Klaus studied Stefan for a bit before he smirked, "There aren't just eight stakes; you aren't very good at lying Stefan." Klaus walked over to Damon and compelled him, "I want you to leave…now."

Damon started to pull against the bear traps that held him in place. Stefan had to hold Bella back from attacking Klaus.

"Alright stop," Klaus said while smiling.

"You're a sick bastard," Bella said.

Klaus ignored her, "Now that I can see you can be compelled, tell me how many stakes are there minus the one in my brother."

"Eleven," Damon replied.

"I'll get you the other three." Stefan said.

"You see daughter, you won't defeat me," Klaus said with a smile, "So you should just join me."

"What is wrong with you," Stefan asked disgusted.

"What is wrong with you," Klaus countered, "I have given you all a target to hate, a person to loathe so that that you and Isabella don't turn those feelings on yourselves. I've given your lives purpose as your friend…your father."

Stefan let Bella go and he grabbed a stake before pinning Klaus against the wall.

"Stefan," Bella said, "Let him go."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Let him go." Bella said as she walked over to him, "Another day, another time."

"This is ridiculous," Rebekah said before she walked over to Damon, unchaining him and tossing him towards Bella who caught him.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked shocked.

"I brought him here and I can release him whenever I want." Rebekah replied before she looked at Stefan and Bella, "Bring us the stakes and take Damon as a sign of good faith."

Stefan walked over and helped Damon up before they started to walk out. Bella followed, but paused and turned around.

"What?" Klaus asked

Bella blurred, picked Klaus up and threw him into the chandelier, causing the metal to go through his body. Rebekah took a step back her eyes wide with shock. Something in Bella had suddenly changed. Bella blurred to Rebekah and bit down on her neck as she started to drain her but she stopped and threw her into the wall. Klaus watched Bella as she glared at him before she turned and walked away.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Is he going to be okay?" Elena asked.

"Some blood and he'll be fine," Stefan replied, "Any sign of Bella?"

"Not yet," Caroline said.

The door to the boarding house flew open and Bella walked in with blood covering her mouth.

"Bella," Elena said timidly, "We have to tell you something."

"What?" Bella asked while grabbing a napkin and wiping the blood off her face.

"Sage is dead," Caroline said.

"So," Bella replied.

"You don't get it," Caroline continued, "When an Original dies all those in their bloodline dies too."

"Fantastic," Bella replied angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked while coming into the room. He was still pale but he was slowely regaining his strength.

"Tell you what?" Elena asked.

"Bella was connected to them," Damon said, "The entire time you were connected and you never said anything."

"What does it matter?" Bella asked, "We aren't connected anymore."

"But we can't kill Klaus," Caroline stated, "If we do Tyler will die and so will you."

"We'll figure a way to separate Tyler and Klaus," Bella replied.

"What about you?" Damon asked and came towards her. He grabbed her shoulders, "Bella."

"Klaus and I will never be separated." Bella said while pulling away.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Don't you do this," Stefan replied, "Don't."

"Too late," Bella replied, "He screwed up."

"You can't beat him like this," Stefan replied earnestly, "Think about this."

"I'm done thinking," Bella replied as she pushed him away, "He's gone too far this time; he wants to hurt my family then I'm just going to repay the favor. Whether he realizes it or not, he cares about them and now I'm done messing around." Bella declared as she put down her glass.

"Bella stop it," Damon said while grabbing her, "Look at me, don't lose yourself."

"I haven't lost myself," Bella said, "I've found it."

Bella pried Damon's hands off of her and walked out of the house.

"Someone please tell me what the hell just happened," Elena said.

"He broke her," Damon said, "She's flipped the switch into the off position."

"Well we have to get her back," Elena said; becoming frantic.

"I don't know how," Damon replied as he sank into the couch.

Everyone was quiet until Stefan mumbled about going to get the rest of the stakes.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked through the woods quietly until she came to her destination. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Charlie.

"Bella," he said relieved.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked in a dead tone.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, ignoring her, "Bella."

"We can't beat him by staying ahead of him; if I want to beat him I have to play on his level." Bella replied.

"Don't do this," Charlie pleaded.

"It's already done," Bella said before she hung up.

She stared up to the full moon; Klaus wanted her to be like him well now she was and she was going to make sure he regretted ever pushing her this far. She pulled out her cell phone and started typing.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"I will be," Klaus replied.

"What is wrong with her?" Rebekah continued.

"I don't know." Klaus said shaking a bit.

"Well at least I can say one thing the Salvatore's understand the meaning of family." Rebekah said.

Suddenly Klaus' phone buzzed and he took it out tensing as he read the message.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked. "Klaus what is wrong?" she said again worried.

Klaus handed her the phone and she took an unnecessary breath as she read the message;

_**What's coming next is only the beginning~ B.**_

Rebekah said down in the nearest chair for the first time in many years she felt fear creeping up on her and by the looks of Klaus he was feeling the same way.

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter and like I promised it was longer this time. Yes it's true Bella has turned off the switch for how long I don't know you'll just have to wait and see. (insert evil smirk).**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all the work you do in correcting my stories and doing that website thing for me. **

**She has created a master list of my stories over on live journal and here is the link; http**

**: / / dark-spn-angel dot livejournal dot com / 44790 dot html (get rid of the spaces and actually put dots. The website gives us a hard time actually letting us post the link for some reason)**

**All you have to do is find the story you want click on "master list" and it will take you there with links to outfits, book covers, videos etc… It looks really amazing you guys so please go check it out.**

**Also I have a huge favor if you do review please tell me why you would or why you wouldn't want a Buried Secrets 3. The end is fast approaching on this story and I need to know your opinions soon. Also don't forget to vote about it over on the poll I have up on my author page.**

**For those of you who have read The Devil You Know mark your calendars because the Sequel (Never Let Me Go) will be up on September 30****th****! I hope you guys are ready for that wild ride ;)**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, Buried Secrets 3, and what my lovely beta did for me so you see that little box below here just type in a quick message. You know you want to. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Revolution

_**"Buried Secrets 2"**_

_**Chapter 20: Revolution**_

There had been no sign of Bella for days; no phone calls. _Nothing_. Damon was a wreck trying to figure out where she would go.

Meanwhile Klaus and Rebekah were constantly on guard, waiting for her, but she never came.

"Anything interesting?" a female voice asked, invading Elijah's ears as he read the newspaper.

"My dear niece…what honor do I owe the visit?" Elijah asked as he lowered the paper before he froze upon seeing her, "Isabella."

"You can thank your brother," Bella replied knowingly yet emotionlessly. "He pushed me too far."

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked tensely.

"Well my first thought was to hurt you but then I got to thinking; although the immediate gratification would be satisfying, there's someone else I want more." Bella replied.

"Who?" Elijah asked while still tense.

"Kol but that will come soon enough," Bella replied, "Finn's dead by the way. Now if you don't want to end up like him, start talking. I want to know answers."

"You know if…" Elijah started.

"IF an Original dies their entire bloodline dies, yeah I already heard it. Now I know Katherine was turned by Rose, what I don't know is who turned Rose." Bella said.

"You're tracking the bloodline." Elijah said surprised, "It wouldn't matter if he's the sire of their bloodline or not, if you kill Klaus there is a possibility that you will die too."

"We all die at some time," Bella replied, "Now, who sired Rose?"

"Her name was Mary," Elijah replied sighing, "I don't know where she is. She has become a hermit and very paranoid in the last few decades but I can get the address for you."

"Good," Bella said before getting up and handing him a card, "There's my number. Don't make me wait long for that address Elijah."

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"Somewhere." Bella said before she walked away.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Where could she be?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know," Klaus replied, "I've told Kol to lay low."

Klaus' phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Klaus," Elijah said as soon as Klaus picked up, "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Isabella was just here," Elijah informed him.

"What was she doing there?" Klaus asked.

"She's tracking down the bloodline," Elijah replied, "She's looking for Mary."

"Well where is she?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know but the only person I know Mary turned was Rose," Elijah replied.

"Rose is dead," Klaus said.

"Yes but Elena's brother is a medium," Elijah pointed out.

"Elena wasn't at school today," Rebekah piped in, "You don't think they're tracking the bloodline as well, do you?"

"I'll call you back," Klaus said, hanging on Elijah before he dialed another number. "Kol I need you to meet up with Jeremy."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I just don't know where she is," Damon replied.

"She'll come back…she always does." Elena said while trying to convince Damon as well as herself.

"She's switched it off Elena," Damon replied, "She's gone."

"Have you called Lucy?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't know," Damon said.

"Look our Bella would want us to track the bloodline so let's just do that." Elena said. "She will come back."

Damon just nodded and kept driving towards Forks.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Elijah hung up his phone before he was thrown into a wall.

"Weren't you ever taught not to tattle?" Bella said as she picked him up and pinned him to the wall, "I mean _no one_ likes a tattle-tell."

"Isabella let's think about this rationally." Elijah said, choking.

"No," Bella said as she tilted her head, her eyes becoming cold and dark, "You know during my time with Klaus I discovered something within me…I'm _very_ good at torturing. Let's see what I can come up with for you." She shared before she grabbed both sides of his head and snapped his neck.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

An hour later Elijah woke up and found himself bound by vervain ropes.

"Isabella," He said through gritted teeth, "Let me go."

"You know I seem to recall begging you to let me go many times that year Klaus had me. You never did though." Bella reminisced.

"I helped you escape." Elijah argued.

"Eventually," Bella said, "Don't worry I will repay the favor but not until I get what I want and I want to know where Mary is."

"I don't know," Elijah said while struggling.

"I smell…bullshit," Bella replied before she threw vervain water in his face.

Elijah screamed as his face burned, causing him to struggle more against his ropes which caused him more pain.

Bella knelt down in front of Elijah, "I _hate_ liars," She said, "Now I have plenty of fun planned for us but why don't you make this easier on yourself and tell me what I want to know."

"Don't become him," Elijah said after coughing.

"Too late," Bella said as she grabbed a sponge in a bucket. She then pressed it to Elijah's face.

Again the vervain water absorbed in the sponge burned Elijah like acid, causing his flesh to start to boil and fall away.

"Isabella," Elijah yelled.

Bella removed the sponge and yanked Elijah's head back by his hair.

"Does this look like a game to you Elijah?" Bella hissed, "I'm not playing. I want to know where she is."

"I can't tell you," Elijah said. "You know I can't. He's my brother."

"You know Elijah I didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice. Not many know this tidbit about me but I can see memories through the blood…a little extra trick I have." Bella explained. "I didn't want to feed on you Elijah…I haven't fed in so long but I'm getting bored." Bella said as she allowed her fangs to extend and her face changed in seconds, "Last chance."

"Isabella please," Elijah begged.

"Wrong answer," Bella declared before she bit down onto Elijah's neck.

Images flooded her mind and she kept drinking until she found what she wanted but she continued to drink until she felt Elijah starting to dry up. She released him and forced him to look at her as she licked her lips.

"Thank you Uncle Elijah," she said before she walked over to the table.

She picked up a dagger and dipped it into the white oak ash.

"I gave this to Jenna for me if it were ever needed." Bella commented as she walked over to him, "Sleep tight."

She shoved the dagger into his heart and watched as his frail thin figure turned gray. She had almost drained him dry and yet she didn't feel anything; it was freeing.

Bella stuffed Elijah's body into her trunk and headed for the outskirts of Seattle.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Jeremy," Elena said while running up to him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked confused.

"We need your help ghost boy," Damon said.

"What's his problem?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a long story," Elena said, "But we do need to talk."

"Well I'm kind of meeting a friend. Can I talk to you guys afterwards?" Jeremy said before he looked past them. "Hey man."

"Hello," Kol's voice replied, "Elena, Damon so nice to see you all again."

"Jeremy, get back," Elena said while pushing her brother behind her.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"He's Klaus' brother." Damon replied.

"Sorry mate but we aren't buds" Kol said to Jeremy sarcastically.

Damon blurred but Kol was quicker and he smashed a nearby baseball bat across his face. Kol walked over to get an aluminum bat when Damon took a piece of the broken wooden bat and shoved it into Kol's heart.

"Is he dead?" Jeremy asked.

"No but it'll give us a head start," Damon said as he stood up in pain, "Come on let's go, let's go."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

Bella stood out on the front porch of a dilapidated house.

"Oh Mary!" Bella called out while banging on the door, "Open up or I'm coming in!"

"Who are you?" A scared voice said from within the house.

"Someone you don't want to piss off," Bella said annoyed, "Now again open up or I'm kicking this door down. You know you can't run because the sun's still up and you can't leave this house."

Slowly the front door creaked open and Bella stepped inside to see a cluttered house.

"I think you need an intervention," Bella said while shutting the door, "Ever heard of the show called _Hoarders_?"

"Who are you?" Mary's voice said from upstairs.

"For someone called 'Scary Mary' you don't live up to it." Bella said.

Slowly the stairs started creaking and a woman in a white night gown appeared. Mary Porter probably was once considered beautiful in her day but since becoming a hermit she looked disheveled and frightened. Her face weathered with the years of seclusion; her once obvious vibrant red hair was dull and coarse.

"Hello Mary," Bella said while smirk.

"Who are you?" Mary asked again tensely.

"My name is Isabella," Bella replied and Mary's eyes became wide with fright, "You know who I am."

"K-Klaus' daughter," Mary stammered. "I don't know anything."

Mary started to back away but Bella blurred to her, trapping her between the wall and Bella's body.

"I'm not here to hurt you…I don't want to hurt you but if you don't give me the answers I want, I will." Bella said, "Now I hear you sired Rose."

"Y-Yes," Mary replied while still stammering.

"Who sired you?" Bella asked while looking into Mary's eyes, making sure she wasn't lying.

"Klaus," Mary said; her voice barely a whisper. "He sired me."

Bella sighed, "He never does make it easy," Bella mumbled as she moved away from Mary prior to heading down the stairs, "Do you have any alcohol?"

"The cabinet in the kitchen above the stove," Mary said while standing still.

"Well come on," Bella said as she walked into the kitchen, "I don't like drinking alone."

"I don't drink," Mary said as she entered the kitchen.

"Well make an exception." Bella said as she poured two glasses of whiskey. "So tell me Mary, Mary quite contrary, what's up with all the junk?"

"Research," Mary said timidly.

"Go on," Bella said, urging her, "Elaborate."

"Research on the Original bloodline." Mary said, "I have an obsession with it."

Bella's head tilted to the side and a smirk appeared, "Why is that?"

"I hate Klaus," Mary said with anger seeping into her voice, "He killed my sister. I've wanted him dead for years but I can't do it without killing myself as well."

Bella's smirk grew wider, "Well Mary we have something in common. I want Klaus dead as well. Perhaps we could work together."

"No," Mary said firmly.

Bella stood up, "I wasn't asking Mary," Bella said dangerously, "I'm telling you we are going to work together or I could compel you to do as I want."

"I'm drinking vervain," Mary said while standing up as well.

Bella blurred and pinned her to the kitchen table, "I'm not limited with vervain." Bella focused on Mary's eyes as she drew her into her own, "Mary you're going to help me."

"I'm going to help you," Mary repeated.

Bella released her hold on Mary, allowing her to sit up. Bella continued to compel her, "That's a good girl. Now I want everything and I mean everything you have so far on the bloodline."

Bella sat back down at the table drinking while Mary went to gather her information.

"Oh my god," Rose's crisp English voice said, coming from the hallway, "She really has gone insane."

Bella blurred with her glass and leaned against the wall, "Hello Rose."

"Bella," Rose said shocked before she tensed, "Oh no."

"Something the matter?" Bella asked before pushing off the wall, "You know what I don't care, what I do care about is what is your ghostly ass doing here?"

"You need to come back Bella," Rose said ignoring her, "You can't win like this."

"On the contrary since I've shut off my emotions, I've found out so much more in just under a week than I did in three months pretending. I think it's working out great." Bella replied.

"This isn't you," Rose said.

"No it is; it's a part that I've kept under wraps until now." Bella said, "Now tell me what you are doing here."

"Just checking up on Mary," Rose said.

"Bullshit," Bella replied, "Tell me the truth."

Suddenly Bella's phone rang and Rose disappeared.

"Stupid ghosts can't be compelled," Bella mumbled before she answered her phone, "Hello."

"Bella," Damon's voice said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm peachy king jellybean," Bella said as Mary came down. She put her fingers to her lips making sure Mary kept quiet, "How's Mystic Falls? Missing me already?"

"Please don't do this," Damon said, "You came back once before, you can do it again."

"That's because I _wanted_ to," Bella said as she sat down, "I don't want to this time. I'm getting more done this way…making more of a statement."

"Bella," Damon said.

"Rose found Mary," Jeremy's voice said, interrupting the conversation.

Bella let out a dry laugh, "So that's what she was doing here…goodbye Damon." Bella hung up.

"Here it is," Mary said absentmindedly, handing her a huge box of files and notes, "Everything I have."

"That's a good girl," Bella replied as she took the file, "Thanks for the drink Mary and a little advice…get out more"

Bella headed for her car and stuffed the box in the trunk with Elijah before she started to leave.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

She was about an hour away when suddenly Rose appeared in the middle of the road. Bella pulled over and got out.

"Why are you trying to get in my way?" Bella asked.

"I'm trying to help all of you," Rose replied.

"I don't need help, the others do so go haunt them," Bella said before she turned to get into her car.

Rose appeared right in front of her, "The fact that you say you don't tells me you do. I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"You're losing it," Lexi said as she appeared next to Bella, "You need to stop."

"Lexi I'm not Stefan," Bella said, rolling her eyes, "You can't fix me, your little tricks won't work on me."

"Bella," Mason's voice said from behind her.

"What is this some sort of ghostly intervention?" Bella asked, "Sorry but I'm not going to stop…I like what I'm doing…I'm getting results."

"What about what it's doing to the people you care about?" Mason argued, "Elena, Stefan, Charlie…Damon?"

"Thought you hated Damon?" Bella asked.

"Cut the _'I'm the bad bitch'_ routine," Lexi said annoyed, "I invented that I'll have you know."

"I perfected it," Bella countered.

Rose had disappeared while they were talking and she reappeared just now.

"Damon and Elena are in trouble," Rose said, "Kol's killed Mary and they are walking into a trap."

"So," Bella said while shrugging but something was pulling at her subconscious.

"You feel it," Lexi said, "No matter how bad you try to be Bella you can't escape completely. You can't turn it off like we can because you're still human."

"Screw you. Take your haunting asses somewhere else," Bella said as she started to head towards her car.

"Kol nearly killed Charlie," Mason said, causing Bella to stop, "He took a knife and dug it into his back."

Bella slammed her car door shut and took off running at vampire speed.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I pushed her," Mason said, "The event that started this was Kol stabbing Charlie."

"She won't come back just because of that," Lexi said.

"I know but it's a push that she needs. The rest is up to Damon and the others." Mason said before he smiled, "Doesn't mean we can't push her a little ourselves."

"You know that's going to drive her mad," Rose said.

"Maybe even enough to make her break," Lexi added with a smile.

"Just enough to let someone pull her back," Mason said and the three disappeared.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Shame about Mary," Kol said before blurring in front of her staked body that hung from the wall, "I fear the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"Were you her favorite?" Elena asked glaring.

"Did I turn her?" Kol asked with a smirk, "Why I think I did…no wait it was Rebekah…no it was Elijah or maybe Klaus. I can't remember; she loved us all." His eyes became dangerously dark, "I know you're tracking the bloodline. Guess you hit a dead end."

"I'm willing to take my chances," Damon said before he started blurring.

But Kol stopped him and snapped his arm back. Then he hit him in the knee with the baseball bat.

"Elena run," Damon choked out.

Elena tried to run but Kol blurred in front of her, "According to my brother you're off limits…please don't test me."

He threw her towards a couch but before she hit it someone caught her.

"That's not very nice Uncle Kol," Bella said, reprimanding him as she was putting Elena down and stepping in front of her, "I mean really, pick on someone at least on your same caliber."

"Like you," Kol said as he stepped away from Damon.

Bella shrugged "Sorry I'm _above_ your level and normally I don't pick on those weaker than me but for you I'm going to make an exception."

Bella blurred, taking the bat away from Kol before using it to hit him across the face.

"Kol before we go any further," Bella said, kneeling next to him, "I'm all for full disclosure. I'm more vengeful than Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah or you combined…hell, even throw your mother in there and you all still wouldn't balance me out." She grabbed Kol by his hair and threw him into the wall next to Mary. She pulled the stake out of her and shoved it into his gut, "You hurt Charlie and I want some retribution."

"Bella," Damon said while standing up and snapping his limbs back in place.

"Not now Damon," Bella said; her eyes never leaving Kol's, "I have other plans."

"Bella," Damon said as he spun her around, "Don't do this."

"I can't have you two in the way," Bella said before she blurred and pinned both Elena and Damon to the wall but not hurting them. She started to compel them, "You're going to get in the car and go back to Mystic Falls. You're going to call Charlie and let him know that Jeremy is coming with you and to send his things. You're also going to tell him you saw me and I am perfectly fine. You won't remember any of this until after you get back to Mystic Falls…now go."

Damon and Elena walked out of the house like robots and as soon as she heard the car pull away she turned to face Kol who had disappeared.

Bella smirked, "I love a good chase."

She blurred to the woods and caught up with Kol within a few minutes, blurring in front of him. She wrapped her hand around his neck before lifting him off the ground.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye?" Bella asked, "I'm not through with you."

Bella quickly snapped Kol's neck with one hand and blurred back to her car. She took out another dagger and dipped it in the white oak ash as Kol started to wake. Swiftly she stuck the dagger in him before she threw his body into the trunk with Elijah's. She paused and looked down at the two of them.

"Don't worry boys…the party is just beginning." She said.

Before she slammed the trunk close Kol's phone started ringing. Bella picked it up and answered it.

"Kol," Klaus' voice said immediately.

"I'm sorry Kol can't come to the phone right now, he's a little daggered. Can I take a message?" Bella said while smirking.

"Isabella," Klaus said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just doing what you wanted me to do for so long," Bella said, "I've let go and let out my bad side. I have to admit you were right. It feels amazing."

"You let them go or I swear I will…" Klaus started to say.

Bella interrupted him, "You'll do what Daddy? Hurt someone I care about? Newsflash I don't care anymore but let's make this clear, you hurt anyone I know or I will make sure you never see Elijah or Kol again."

"I don't care," Klaus said while trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Spare me the lies Klaus," Bella said, rolling her eyes, "You do care otherwise you wouldn't be threatening me in the first place. Don't worry though, I'll be bringing them to you very soon. Ta-ta for now." Bella said before hanging up and tossing the phone.

She looked in the trunk one more time before she slammed it shut; a firm smirk still present on her face.

**A/N: Hello everyone, have you missed me? I am sorry for the delay in updating I wanted to get this chapter right since last chapter Bella snapped. Now this chapter we just started to delve into the dark side. In the coming chapter it is going to test Damon and Bella's relationship so be prepared.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her amazing work on this chapter and all the other chapters. She really is amazing in fact she created a master list over on livejournal for me. Here's the link;**

**: / / dark-spn-angel dot livejournal dot com / 44790 dot html (just get rid of the spaces and actually put dots. The website gives us a hard time actually letting us post the link for some reason. Also put http in front of the : )**

**Review you guys I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on what's happening, what's coming, etc. **

**Also don't forget to go over on my profile and vote on if you want a**_** Buried Secrets 3**_**. October 11****th**** premiere is coming soon for season 4 of TVD so I need to know. If you review I would love to know why or why not a **_**Buried Secrets 3**_**. This part of the series is coming to a close soon and it's up to you guys if you want another installment or not.**

**Some side news those of you who have read **_**The Devil You Know**_** and have wanted the sequel well mark the calendar because September 30****th**** the sequel will be posted and it is called **_**Never Let Me Go. **_**I'm excited for you guys to see what's coming.**

**If you want to know what song inspired this chapter it's **_**Start a Revolution**_** by Aimee Allen. I really suggest you guys listen to it; it's amazing.**

**Review you guys see ya next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Dark Side

_**"Buried Secrets 2"**_

_**Chapter 21: Dark Side**_

"Kol," Elijah said softly, "Kol."

"Ugh," Kol said, finally waking up, "Elijah."

"She got you too," Elijah commented; he was still weak from being drained.

"What's wrong with her?" Kol asked.

"She's shut down," Elijah replied, "Can you get through your ropes?"

Kol attempted to move but the vervain ropes stung his wrist causing him to growl.

"I take that as a no," Elijah replied sourly.

"You look like hell," Kol said. "What happened?"

"I got hungry," Bella said from the doorway, "Glad you two are finally awake."

"How long?" Elijah asked.

"Two weeks," Bella replied smirking, "It took me a while to find this place…sound proof walls." She said and tapped the walls

"When I get out of here," Kol threatened.

"Spare me the empty threats," Bella said after rolling her eyes, "You're not in the position to do anything."

"Isabella," Elijah said.

"Don't worry dinner will be coming soon," Bella said as she pulled up a chair before straddling it.

"What are you going to do with us?" Kol asked.

"I haven't gotten that far," Bella said as she rested her chin on the top of the chair, "Sort of going with the flow but I do know that it's going to involve pain and blood."

"Not exactly comforting," Elijah replied.

"Never was meant to be but then again a lot of things aren't meant to be…like you and Katherine or you and my mother." Bella said and Elijah stilled, "Did I touch a nerve?"

"I won't let you get to me," Elijah replied.

"Oh but I already am," Bella said as she looked at her watch, "I'm hungry."

She stood up and walked over to Kol. She pulled his head back to expose his neck.

"It'll only hurt a little," Bella said as her fangs extended before plunging them into his neck.

"KOL!" Elijah shouted as Bella started to drain him, "Stop it!"

Bella didn't stop until Kol was nearly drained and passed out.

"So many memories," Bella said while letting go of Kol's head.

"Why are you doing this?" Elijah asked.

"Because I can," Bella replied, "Your brother is to blame…he wanted this, he pushed for this, and now that it's here I'm going to make him regret it."

"You can turn it back on," Elijah argued.

"Why would I want it back on?" Bella questioned, "I don't feel which enables me to do things. No conscience; it's an amazing thing when you don't have one. All the rules, morals and emotions that hold you back become null and void."

"It's not a life you want to live," Elijah said as he began to fade; he had gone too long without feeding.

"Oh but it's a _freeing_ one." Bella said, "Maybe one day I'll regret and hate myself for it but today," Bella said as she leaned down to be face to face with him, "I don't care."

She pulled Elijah's head back, forcing his mouth open before she poured blood down his throat. Elijah drank earnestly.

"That's right drink up," Bella said while smiling evilly, "We've only just begun."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Damn it!" Damon said as he flung a table across the room.

"Damon calm down," Stefan said as he grabbed his brother.

"She compelled me," Damon hissed, "Now I have no idea where she is, not to mention Rick is in the wind as well; he just up and left."

"He's doing what he thinks is best," Stefan reasoned.

"Is that what Bella is doing too?" Damon asked, "You didn't see her Stefan; there's _nothing_ there in her eyes."

"She will come back," Stefan replied.

"She doesn't want to." Damon countered, "She thinks this is the only way to get Klaus and she's risking everything."

"Have you talked to Lucy?" Stefan asked.

"She called Angela. They both are looking for her but with no luck. She knows every trick in the book; she's not going to slip up." Damon replied before sitting down.

Jeremy listened from the other room as Damon and Stefan continued to argue.

"He's right," Rose said as she appeared next to him, "Bella won't slip up."

Jeremy looked at her shocked and Rose continued.

"They don't need to know we're here," Rose said.

Jeremy looked at her confused. Rose pointed outside and Jeremy walked out to the backyard.

"We?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Us," Lexi said as she appeared next to him, "Sorry don't know if you remember me."

"I do," Jeremy replied, "Lexi." He then looked at the guy next to her, "Mason."

"Smart kid," Mason said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"We want to help," Mason said.

"B's really lost it this time," Lexi said.

"You know Bella," Jeremy said.

"We all do," Rose replied, "I met her after she escaped Klaus when she was thirteen."

"I met her when she was twenty; had a lot of good party nights." Lexi said with a smile.

"She was nineteen when we met and she got me away from Jules." Mason explained.

"So what do you want from me?" Jeremy asked.

"Bella won't listen to them…she needs someone who's fresh," Rose explained.

"Since you're the only one that can see us besides B, congratulations kid you've been nominated." Lexi added.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jeremy asked.

"We need you to come with us," Mason said.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Finally you're awake," Bella said as she stared at Kol, "How ya feeling sport?"

"Bite me," Kol replied.

"Tempting but let's save that for later." Bella replied before she forced open his mouth and began to feed him some blood. "Now that you're both awake and much more alive, let's play shall we."

Bella yanked off a cloth from a nearby table to reveal several different knives and tools.

"What do we start with first?" Bella questioned to herself.

"Stop it," Elijah said sternly, "This is not you. Your mother would not want you to do this."

Suddenly Bella blurred to him and stabbed him in the stomach; her eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't ever speak about her," She growled as she twisted the knife.

"I knew her better than you," Elijah said as the knife dug deeper. "She didn't want this life for you…she wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Shut up," Bella said before she punched Elijah so hard she broke his jaw.

"Did we touch a nerve?" Kol asked.

Bella walked back over to the table and picked up another knife.

"You're pretty proud of your looks," Bella commented as she walked over to him, "I mean really you are charming, dashing, handsome; I bet all the girls flocked to you."

"Well I don't like to brag," Kol said.

"But underneath the outer beauty is a rotten, decayed core," Bella said as she dragged the knife against Kol's cheek. Then she quickly rubbed crushed vervain into the wound to keep it from healing, "Let's see if we can make the outside match the inside."

"Bella," Elijah struggled to say due to his broken jaw.

Bella rolled her eyes and snapped his jaw back into place.

"Yes Uncle Elijah," Bella asked sweetly.

"Don't do this," Elijah said, "Please."

"Why not?" Bella asked, "As much as Klaus likes to say he doesn't care what happens to you he really does."

"Elijah let the little tart do what she wants," Kol said, "She's nothing more than a bastard with tainted blood."

"Oh I think I've gotten under your skin Kol," Bella said, smirking evilly, "Let's see," Bella leaned down and started to compel him, "Kol tell me, what's your biggest fear?"

"Slowly decaying," Kol said hypnotized.

Bella smile grew wider, "Kol with each passing minute you're going to feel yourself decay…slowly being starved until you see yourself as nothing but skin and bone."

Suddenly Kol started freaking out. He was yelling about being so thirsty.

"Stop it," Elijah said as he struggled against his restraints.

"Care to join him?" Bella asked as she started to pull Kol out of the room and into an adjoining room before she shut the door, "He's gonna be screaming for a while and I want to be able to hear you answer my questions."

"You're a monster," Elijah said.

"That's rich coming from you," Bella said while taking a seat, "Your brother made me this way."

"No, _you_ chose to be this way," Elijah snapped, "You let him get inside your head."

"Yeah," Bella said, "And now I'm making him regret it. See all this time I thought that if I planned and stayed a head I would be okay but instead it backfired on me. See I really should thank him, I mean he wanted this so badly. It's a bit poetic really; the thing he wants most will be what kills him."

"He's the sire of the bloodline," Elijah yelled desperately to stop her, "You may not care if you live or die, but what about the others?"

"Casualties of war," Bella said simply.

"What about Elena?" Jeremy's voice said, coming from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Bella said while standing up before she rolled her eyes as the answer came to her, "Of course the ghostly pains."

"Love you too B," Lexi said while crossing her arms, "Looks like you put what I did to Stefan to use," she said as she nodded towards the closet.

"It's effective," Bella said with a shrug.

"Bella," Jeremy said.

"Save it," Bella said, "You do realize I'm just going to compel you to leave."

"Bella listen to him," Elijah said before wincing.

"Shut up," Bella sneered.

"Answer him at least what about Elena? What happens when she loses everyone just like you have?" Elijah continued, "You aren't this person."

"I said shut up," Bella roared as she allowed her face to change before she attacked Elijah's neck, ripping it open. She blurred back to Jeremy started to compel him, "Go home."

Jeremy dumbly walked out and Bella wiped her mouth.

"You lost? No, then get lost," Bella said to the three ghosts before she turned her back.

They disappeared and reappeared at Elena's.

"Do you think it worked?" Rose asked.

"Once Jeremy gets home he'll remember," Mason said, "She didn't compel him to forget."

"So what now?" Lexi asked.

"We have to talk to Damon," Mason said, "I think he's the only one that can bring her back."

"He can't just go in there guns blazing," Rose replied.

"Well we have an hour to figure that out since it's going to take Jeremy that long to get here." Lexi said before they started to brainstorm.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella stared into the mirror of the bathroom. Slowly she felt her humanity creeping up on her but she pushed it away. Right now was not the time to be weak with emotion. She took a deep breath and walked back out, hearing Elijah's cellphone buzzing.

She answered and immediately Klaus started talking.

"Elijah where are you?" Klaus hissed, "I have been trying to reach you for two days…Bella has Kol."

"Sorry Elijah is unavailable right now," Bella said and she heard Klaus stop his pacing, "What's wrong Klaus, are you scared yet?"

"Isabella," Klaus said slowly, "You do not want to do this."

"Actually I do," Bella said, "I'm having so much fun with Uncle Elijah and Uncle Kol."

"Where are they?" Klaus asked.

"Well right now Elijah is bleeding profusely due to the fact that part of his throat has been ripped out; I admit he made me a little angry. Kol is in the other room screaming like a little bitch as he slowly decays…at least that's what he thinks is happening." Bella said gleefully.

"I'm going to rip your heart out," Klaus snapped.

"Do you think you can?" Bella asked, "Why would you want to even? You have what you wanted Klaus. You _wanted_ this side of me, you wanted me to be as ruthless and evil as you and I'm only doing what every daughter wants to, which is fulfill daddy's dream. I want you to be proud of me."

"Stop it," Klaus said, "This isn't you."

"You're right," Bella said, "This is who you made me to be. Like father like daughter, reap what you sow, careful what you wish for etc, etc, etc. Any of those sayings ring a bell for you?"

"This is not a game Isabella," Klaus hissed.

"To you it's always been a game. Tell me what pisses you off more, the fact that what you wanted is not what you thought it would be or that I'm better at this than you?" Bella asked before she looked towards Elijah, "I would love to stay and chat but I do have guests over…later."

Bella hung up and walked over to Elijah while shaking her head.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"What do you want?" Damon asked as soon as Jeremy walked in. "Your sister's been looking for you."

"She can wait," Jeremy said while sitting down and taking away Damon's whiskey, "We have to talk."

"About what?" Damon asked.

"Bella," Jeremy said, "I know where she is."

Damon sat up, "Where?"

"Before I tell you, we have to talk and you need to listen to us." Jeremy said.

"Who is us?" Damon asked.

"Lexi, Rose, Mason and me," Jeremy said, "They led me to Bella."

"They're here right now?" Damon said.

"Tell him we're happy to see him too," Lexi said.

"Lexi says hi," Jeremy replied with a shake of his head.

"I highly doubt that," Damon said, "Is she still pissed I staked her?"

"Tell him I'll get over it if he can keep his cool," Lexi replied.

"She's over it on a condition that you don't go barging in." Jeremy said. "Look Bella's off the deep end and when I say deep end I mean she's gone so far that _Klaus_ is afraid."

"How do you know that?" Damon asked.

"Mason was over there earlier while I was coming back," Jeremy explained.

"How do we pull her back?" Damon asked.

"There is no we," Mason said to Jeremy, "Just him."

"Only you can," Jeremy said.

"How?" Damon asked, "She won't listen to me."

"Maybe that's because you try to force her," Rose said.

"You try to force her," Jeremy said, "Right now she's going to fight anything and anyone who tries to make her do something."

"Then how am I supposed to bring her back?" Damon asked.

"Try being human for once," Lexi said, "He has to be vulnerable and tell her what he thinks."

"You have to tell her the truth about everything." Jeremy said.

"He has to relate to her," Mason added. "She has to know he cares."

"You have to show her you relate to her and that you care." Jeremy said before he looked at the ghosts, "What does that mean?"

"I know what it means," Damon said while standing up, "Where is she?"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Klaus called," Bella said as the two vampires woke up, "He says hi."

"What happened?" Kol asked shocked.

"She compelled you," Elijah said dryly.

"How much longer are you going to keep us here?" Kol asked.

"Until I get bored or run out of ideas on how to torture you." Bella replied. "So what should we do next?"

"How about stuffing vervain down their throats or have you already done that?" Damon's voice said, coming from behind her.

"Let me guess Rose, Lexi, and Mason." Bella said before she looked at Elijah, "I should be more careful when I'm compelling people."

"You look like you're having fun," Damon mused.

"I try," Bella said, "What do you want? Wait let me guess _'Oh Bella please come back to me. This isn't you, please don't do this'_ blah, b ah, blah, that about it?"

"No," Damon said and Bella's eyes widened a bit. "Does that surprise you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't," Bella replied.

"Damon mate," Kol said, speaking up, "A little help here; can you please get your bitch in check."

Suddenly Damon blurred and broke Kol's jaw, "Don't call her a bitch. Vervain down the throat might help with this one," He said while looking at Bella.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bella said, "You want to tell me why you're here?"

"I'd rather talk about that in private," Damon said.

"Easy fix," Bella said before she quickly daggered both brothers, instantly turning them grey, "Have you decided to join me on the dark side?"

"No," Damon said as he approached Bella carefully, "I know what you're doing and I understand but I also know that this isn't really you. I know you're scared Bella."

"I'm not scared," Bella said as her eyes turned cold.

Damon smiled a sad smile, "Stubborn to the end; that's one of the things I love about you."

"You don't love anyone," Bella said, "You definitely don't love me. I mean really look around you…look at what I've done."

"Everyone has a dark side Bella," Damon said, "Yours is a little bit darker but even now I can still see you."

Bella's eyes soften and Damon continued.

Gently he reached out his hand and brushed her cheek as he spoke, "I see past this exterior and when I look into your eyes, I can see the slightest glimmer. You're so beautiful physically and internally, and what you're doing now is part of you. I have my own dark side; you've seen it yet you stayed. I'm not leaving you Bella and I know that's what scares you and that's part of the reason you are doing this. You want me to run away, you want me to leave you before you get any more attached. I'm not running away and when you come back, I'll be here waiting. I love you…_all_ of you, including your darkest side." Damon gently before he pressed his lips to her forehead. He then moved to place his forehead against hers, "Try and push me away but I'll always come back. I will always remind you of who you really are. I'm not going anywhere, just know that."

Damon walked out of the room, leaving Bella standing there feeling empty and cold.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Where are they?" Klaus said after punching the wall.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Klaus watched as Elijah and Kol's bodies were thrown inside. He blurred over to them and pulled out the daggers while Bella walked in.

"They'll be fine in a few hours," Bella said.

Klaus looked up at her, "You did a number on them."

"I learned from the best," Bella said while glaring, "Not something I'm proud of."

"Why are you giving them back to me?" Klaus asked as he stood up.

"I'm not you," Bella said while holding back tears, "I don't want to be you and I let you get in my head…that won't happen again."

"I've never seen anyone come back so quickly." Klaus said as Bella turned her back but she stopped when he spoke, "How?"

"Because someone loves me," Bella said before she turned to face him, "Even after seeing me like that, he still loved me and he wasn't going to run away. I'm going to win this war Klaus, but not like this, I won't go to your level again. I feel sorry for you, you know that? I went to the darkest depth you have and yeah it was freeing but more than anything it was cold and empty. You aren't living Klaus. You're just existing and I think that's the worst punishment but you're so blind you can't see the truth."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Klaus said while glaring at her.

"The fact that you're trying to intimidate me tells me that I do know." Bella said before she looked towards Elijah, "Tell him I'm sorry."

Bella walked out of the mansion leaving Klaus alone. He felt angry yet relieved that Bella was back. It had frightened him in more ways than one when she turned her switch off. For his own selfishness he feared for his life but a small part of him feared for hers; this was not who she wanted to be and he knew it.

Klaus sighed and looked towards his brothers who were starting to wake up.

"Rebekah," he called out, "Bring blood now."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon stood in front of the fireplace holding his glass of whiskey. He stilled the moment he heard to front door open and close. He didn't turn around, he didn't move, he just listened as her boots walked across the floor and stopped in the doorway of the living room.

"Damon," Bella said softly her voice full of pain and guilt.

Damon dropped his glass of whiskey and turned around. There standing before him was _his_ Bella except now she looked…vulnerable. Damon blurred over to her and brushed his hand across her cheek and that's when she broke down. Damon pulled her to his chest as she cried letting go for the first time in what Damon could only guess was years. Bella had always kept Damon at arm's length even though to everyone besides the two of them it looked otherwise. She had all her walls down and was allowing him to take care of her, to comfort her, to protect her.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said between sobs.

"Shh," Damon said as he stroked her hair.

Damon just held her as she cried and finally when she stopped she looked up at him;

"Make me forget," Bella said.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Please just make me forget about everything even if it's only for tonight. Please I just don't want to think any more." Bella pleaded.

Damon didn't need to hear another word. His lips found hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She needed this…he needed this. Damon moved Bella backwards until her back hit the wall, and then swiftly grabbed her thighs, lifting her up. He ravished her mouth, feeling the desire for her take over. She tilted her head, allowing Damon better access, fueling their desires.

He pulled away but only for a second, and then his mouth was on her neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin. Bella moaned in response to Damon's attack, pulling him closer still. It was as though they were still separated, even though there wasn't any distance between them now.

Damon couldn't wait any longer and blurred upstairs to his bedroom, laying Bella on the bed. She sat up immediately, and stripped Damon's shirt off, tossing and tossed it somewhere in the room, never taking her eyes away from his dazed baby blues. Damon in turn unzipped Bella's jacket discarding it and then removed her shirt. She quickly tried to undo his pants, but he pushed her back down on the bed, not allowing her to get any further. He slithered his body down, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. He reached her hip bone and gently started to suck at the sensitive spot of hers he knew so well. She arched her back in pleasure as electricity shot into her every fiber. Damon looked up at her giving Bella, his signature smirk before slowly making his way back up her body.

He kissed her lightly along her jaw line, allowing his thumb to run across the plumb, soft, swollen lips, relishing in the fact that every part of her was soft as silk. He raised up for a moment, his blue orbs boring a hole into her chocolate ones as he stroked her cheek;

"Angel," he whispered, before capturing her lips with his once again.

With one hand, he quickly undid the buttons on Bella's jeans while the other went to work unhooking her bra. He momentarily pulled away to take off her shoes, before stripping her jeans off, and then removing her bra. It was only a matter of seconds and he was back on top of her, his bare chest against hers as his hand slowly stroked her sides. He relished the feeling of their slightly damp skin touching, and the sight that was in front of him right now. Her hair strewn about the pillow, making a halo, her chest rising and falling from the electricity shooting through her body, and the look of longing in her eyes as her walls fell away. His hand found its way to the top of her underwear as he dipped one finger inside and teased her, dragging it from one side of her body to the other. Damon lowered his head, capturing her earlobe in his mouth and lightly nibbled it. As Bella twisted, trying to get closer to Damon, he quickly dipped his hand between her wet folds and ran his finger along them causing her to shudder beneath him.

He teased her again by pressing and circling her little bud between the folds.

"Damon," Bella growled in frustration.

Damon smiled into the crook of her neck as he plunged two fingers into her soaking core. Bella involuntarily bucked her hips in surprise and satisfaction as Damon's fingers worked their magic. He kept hitting the right spot while rubbing the little bud bringing her closer and closer to falling off the edge of ecstasy.

"Damon," Bella said breathlessly as the knot in her stomach started to coil and bunch.

"Let go," Damon whispered, encouraging her to give into the feeling, and for once not be guarded.

Damon pressed firmly on the little bud, which was the trigger that made Bella fall over into oblivion. Damon gently kissed along the edges of her mouth, whispering his true feeling for her as she came back down to earth. She looked deep into his crystal blue eyes, feeling an emotion she thought she had closed herself off from for fear of being left alone again.

Damon gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, encouraging her to allow him access not only into her body, but into her soul as well, and Bella gladly obliged. Her hands found their way to his pant buttons once again and she quickly unbuttoned them (without his restrictions this time). Within seconds, Damon was completely stripped of every bit of clothing and was positioned at Bella's wet entrance. Both Damon and Bella moaned in content and longing as they became one. Time lost all meaning as they became oblivious to the world only caring about the moment and they were finally one.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait, but this last little bit had me really nervous and I wanted it to be good for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thank you to my always wonderful beta miss Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all the hard work she does and for creating that wonderful live journal master list. Seriously go check it out. A special thank you to the wonderful M.M. Kaur for popping my lemon cherry I greatly appreciate all the help with the editing and your insertions. Basically guys she really, really, REALLY helped me write the last little bit of the chapter so I'm going to call her my lemon co-writer ****. She really did help me a lot. Also if you haven't heard I am part of this little group on facebook called Bambi's beloveds you guys should really come and join us M.M. Kaur is our leader and she's such a good one ;) **

**Review my dears. I may take some time to update due to my grandmother's illness and school, but I am not abandoning this story. Also remember to go over and vote on my poll if you want BS3. I need to know if you guys want it; if you do I'm willing to write it so go vote! Later my dears!**


	22. Chapter 22: Regrets and Blood

_**"Buried Secrets 2"**_

_**Chapter 22: Regrets and Blood**_

Damon woke up to find Bella staring out the window with the sheet wrapped around her. It was still dark out with only the moonlight lighting the room. He quickly got up and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her torso before he kissed the side of her neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I hurt them," Bella said; her voice filled with pain, "I thought I knew rage, anger, and vengeance, but I didn't until…I flipped the switch."

"We all do at one point," Damon said while trying to comfort her, "You were doing what you thought you needed to."

"No," Bella said with a shake of her head, "I became him…I let him consume me."

"Don't," Damon said before squeezing her, "Don't think about it."

"I can't _not_ think about it," Bella said before moving away from him, "I've hurt people."

"Kol and Elijah deserved it," Damon said tensely as he watched her.

"Not just them Damon," Bella said upset, "Humans…I sacrificed people's lives for my own selfish reasons. I thought I was saving everyone but I wasn't…I was trying to get my revenge. I became him long before now; I've sacrificed Caroline, you, Elena and countless others just to get back at him."

"Don't do this to yourself," Damon said before grabbing her, "There are always casualties in war."

"But where do you draw the line?" Bella nearly shouted, "_No one_ should have to die for _my_ revenge."

"It isn't just about you anymore Bella," Damon argued, "Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie…all of us have suffered, but _we_ did it to stop him. We knew the costs and we were willing to pay."

"No you didn't know the costs and you shouldn't have to," Bella replied, "You never should have been brought into this."

Bella walked to the bathroom and shut the newly locked door behind her. Damon started knocking.

"Bella open up," he said before he heard the shower turn on, "Please don't shut me out."

No answer.

"Damn it Bella," Damon growled before he busted through the door.

He looked around and saw that the bathroom was empty and the window open.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked through the woods until she arrived at the Falls and sat down. She had been thankful that Damon was able to make her forget even for a short while but now she had to face the music. As she thought back over the last few months, she recounted the names, faces, places and everything she had done.

Her first victim was a young man, maybe seventeen, that she and Stefan hunted down. They toyed with him, chased him and they tortured him. She recalled watching as the life left his eyes and she remembered enjoying it. It made her physically sick as she remembered that first kill and as the others followed, the more her insides twisted, pulled, and filled her with guilt. Halfway through them, she couldn't hold it back anymore and she puked. All the stress, guilt and pain she felt were starting to take a physical toll on her.

Suddenly she felt her hair being lifted away from her face.

"Let it out," a gentle voice said while they rubbed her back.

Bella continued to puke and when she was done she shakily asked, "What are you doing here?"

A soft chuckle echoed in the forest, "What do you think?" was the reply, "You didn't think I'd let you do this all alone now did you?"

Bella spit; her stomach still churning, "If memory serves you said we were done."

"Yeah well I say that a lot, but you know I can't let a friend face something like this alone." The girl replied.

Bella turned to face the girl, "How did you find me?"

"A spell," the girl replied.

Tears started to come to Bella's eyes again, "I screwed up Ang."

Angela pulled her friend in for a hug, "It's okay."

"No it's not," Bella sobbed, "I really fucked it up Angela. I shouldn't have brought any of them in on this."

"Bella they were already involved by the time you got here." Angela said, "You did what you thought was best…not the brightest idea but I can see why you did it." She pulled away to look at Bella, "You didn't fuck up, he just got one step ahead of you."

"If you had seen what I did to Elijah and Kol," Bella stuttered.

"Hey," Angela said sternly before she shook her, "They aren't innocent Bella…they have blood on their hands too so don't you dare make excuses for them. Elijah maybe he didn't deserve it as much, but for Kol don't even think about it. He probably deserved much worse than what you did."

"I don't know what to do now," Bella said while leaning against Angela, "I don't know which way is up; I feel lost."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Angela asked with a chuckle, "We're gonna get through this. We're gonna finish this then you and everyone else can finally start living again."

"I'm mad at you," Bella said sniffling, "Why did you spell them?"

"Because after Lucy told me about them, I knew what you would do." Angela replied, "Besides aren't you glad I did it, otherwise your little lover boy would be dead."

Bella laughed, "I'm sorry Ang."

"Save your apologies for later." Angela said before standing up and helping Bella, "You need to feed, you look like shit."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"She just needs some time," Elena said while trying to comfort Damon. "She has to deal with what she's done. She has to accept it."

"I just wish I knew where she was," Damon said after rubbing his hand over his face.

"She'll come back," Stefan added, "She always does."

"In the meantime we need to figure out our next move," Bonnie said, "She wouldn't want us to stop fighting."

"Well we got some good news," Matt said, "Tyler's back."

"What?" Elena said shocked.

"He's with Caroline," Matt continued, "I think he's back to normal guys."

"There's only one person that could tell us that and she's kind of not here," Lucy said.

"She'll be back later," Angela said while walking in.

"Angela," Bonnie said happily as she hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"I'm here to help," Angela said before she looked at Damon, "She's heading over to see Tyler now."

"How is she?" Damon asked.

"Dealing," Angela replied, "Just be understanding Damon."

Damon nodded.

"So what's on the menu for tonight kids," Angela asked while sitting down.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"I'm so glad you're back," Caroline said as she laid with Tyler.

"Me too," Tyler replied.

"It's dangerous to come back here," Bella's voice said, startling them both.

"Bella," Caroline said while covering up, "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down," Bella said gently, "It's me…I just need to talk to Tyler."

"Ummmm," Caroline said nervously.

"Give me a minute," Tyler said as he motioned to his clothes.

Bella headed out of the cell and waited outside in the woods. A few minutes later Tyler appeared.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I broke the sire bond," Tyler said.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

Tyler nodded, "Look I know I've missed a lot and I just ran, but I couldn't keep doing what he wanted me to do."

"No need to apologize, I understand," Bella replied.

"How can I help?" Tyler asked.

Bella shook her head, "I didn't come here to ask for your help Tyler. I came to make sure you were okay."

"Bella I want to help. I want to take this bastard down." Tyler said.

"Tyler if we kill Klaus now, you will die." Bella said.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"We found out that if you kill the Original, their offspring die along with them. Everyone they turn, everyone those newly turned vampires turned…it keeps going." Bella said.

Tyler was quiet for a few minutes.

"Okay," Tyler said.

"No," Bella said while shaking her head, "We aren't sacrificing your life. Besides you aren't the only one that was sired by him."

"Are you saying…?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline are all part of his bloodline." Bella said.

"Then what can I do to help?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing," Bella said, "I'm not dragging you guys into this anymore."

"Bella this isn't just your fight anymore," Tyler said angrily, "He's destroyed our lives."

"Vengeance is a path full of hate and anger; _don't_ go down that road." Bella warned.

"He took away my life," Tyler shouted, "I nearly killed Caroline because of him."

"You want revenge for that?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Tyler growled.

"Then go ahead and take your shot," Bella said as she opened up her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"I'm the one that gave the idea to Klaus. I'm the one that told him to have you bite her so go on and take your revenge." Bella said.

Tyler stood there dumbstruck…Bella had given Klaus the idea.

"Why?" He asked as he started to lose control.

"Tyler don't!" Caroline said as she blurred between the two, "She's also the one that figured out how to expose you. It was her that helped us catch on and help _you_. Don't hurt her. I don't blame her for giving Klaus the idea Tyler, in fact, I think it was a good thing. It got you away from here and you broke the bond."

Tyler started to calm down, "Okay." He said through labored breathing. He looked Bella in the eye, "You owe me."

"I do," Bella replied solemnly.

"So tell me how I can help." Tyler said.

"I can't ask you to do what I had in mind." Bella replied while shaking her head.

"Had?" Caroline asked.

"New game plan," Bella said, "One that doesn't involve any of you. I can't let you guys get hurt."

"There you go again, making decisions for us," Caroline huffed, "Bella we're in this so either you can be the good general that you have been or we can go rogue and probably get ourselves killed," Caroline crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, "What's it going to be?"

Bella sighed and rubbed her temples, "There's no way any of you will back off is there?"

"Nope," Caroline said popping the 'p', "And that goes for everyone."

Bella looked at Tyler, "Think you can pretend to be sired?"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked into the boarding house quietly, but Damon was waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Damon asked, startling her.

"Good," Bella said, "He's going to the dance; we'll see how everything goes."

"So he isn't sired anymore," Damon clarified.

"No," Bella replied, "He's free but he wants to help."

"How are you?" Damon asked while looking at her intently.

"Physically sick at what I've done, but I have to see this through," Bella said.

"But you don't have to do it alone," Damon said as he walked over to her. "You can let me help you. Last night you showed me all of you, you let me know you needed me. Don't close off from me and try to handle this alone."

"I can't ask you to help me carry out what I have to do," Bella replied.

"You aren't asking," Damon said, "I'm offering, I want to help you Bella."

"Why?" Bella asked, confused.

"Because you helped me." Damon said.

"So it's because you think you owe me a debt," Bella said while shaking her head.

"No," Damon quickly, "I want to help you like you helped me because I love you Bella. I have never felt so aggravated by, angry at, passionate, fearful for, worried about, or cared for anyone as much I do you. Whatever hold you have on me Swan it's a powerful one and it's one I don't ever want to disappear."

There was silent for a while until Bella's phone rang.

"Hello," Bella said.

"We have a massive problem," Angela said, "Alaric hasn't been taking his herbs."

Bella's eyes flew to Damon's.

"Oh no," Bella said.

"There's more," Angela replied, "Esther's back, I can feel it."

"Find us something Angela," Bella said, "I'll head to the dance."

Bella hung up and grabbed her coat. Damon followed her and they ran to the school.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Go get Elena, Stefan and Jeremy. I'll do a sweep." Bella said once they reached the high school.

Bella didn't find anything and when she returned, Damon and Stefan were arguing.

"I can't believe you would suggest that." Stefan said while shaking his head.

"Suggest what?" Bella asked, "Where's Elena?"

"Damon wants to kill Alaric," Stefan said.

"It's what he would want." Damon said.

"No," Bella said firmly, "We aren't going to kill him."

Suddenly Jeremy appeared.

"Esther's outside with Elena," Jeremy said.

"Go find Bonnie," Bella said before she headed for the dance.

"No we need to get Elena," Stefan argued.

"Elena's already left with Esther," Bella said, "Ten to one odds are that you're gonna be trapped here."

"What are you doing?" Damon called.

"Don't worry; I'll see you in a minute." Bella replied.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella entered the dance and it wasn't hard to find Klaus, who was dancing with Caroline.

"Isabella," Klaus said, "Come to apologize."

"Not to you," Bella replied, "Your mother has taken Elena."

Klaus froze, "Where?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, "Damon and Stefan are looking for Bonnie; go with them and be nice."

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"After your mother," Bella said.

Klaus grabbed Bella's arm, "You aren't going after her."

"Don't touch me," Bella replied while ripping her arm from his grasp.

Klaus followed Bella as she weaved through the crowd, but he lost her after she exited the gym.

"Damn it," Klaus said before he went to find Bonnie.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"You know what," Elena said as she held a dead Alaric, "You're the reason your children are monsters. This all comes back to you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Esther said before she walked outside.

"Interesting thing you said in there," Bella's voice said, cutting through the darkness, "You almost had me going about wanting a world where her friends and family are safe."

"A very long time ago Isabella you wished for death yourself." Esther said, "Why now do you change your mind? Your victims would wish for you to surrender your life."

Bella appeared from between the trees.

"So do yours," Bella said, "Every person your children or Michael ever harmed is on your hands. Had you not of turned them none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have been born so I guess my victims' blood is on your hands as well as mine."

"You did inherit my son's round about explanations for things." Esther said, dryly chuckling.

"Well I think it just makes things more dramatic," Bella replied, "Kind of drives the message home."

"I'm doing this for you," Esther said, "Not against you. I'm releasing you."

"What about Elena hmmm?" Bella questioned, "I'm no fool Esther, I know what you've done. You've bound his life and her life together."

Esther froze and eyes widened.

"She won't ever have a full life and you will have more blood on your hands," Bella continued.

"What should I do?" Esther challenged.

"Nothing," Bella said while shaking her head, "You should have done nothing. I've come to find that Klaus is evil, so is Rebekah and Kol, but you… you take the cake. It takes someone seriously depraved, delusional, and disconnected to think that this is the way to go. Wake up Esther, there is no easy fix for this. You can't just cast a spell and expect it to solve your problems while you hide. You made your bed, now lay in it."

Esther starting moving towards Bella, but stopped once an arrow flew by her.

"That's close enough," Jeremy said. "Next one is going through your heart."

"How foolish of you to risk your lives in defense of those that will kill you." Esther said.

"Matt, Jeremy get out of here." Bella warned.

"Bella," Elena said while coming outside.

"If that is your choice," Esther said, ignoring them before she started using her powers, forcing them to point their weapons at one another.

"Matt drop your gun," Jeremy yelled.

"I can't," Matt said frantically.

"Esther stop it." Elena cried out.

Bella was about to make her move on Esther when she saw Rick coming out of the mausoleum. He showed her the knife and she nodded. Bella blurred right as Matt and Jeremy both pulled their triggers, getting in the way of the arrow and bullet.

"If you're that ready to die, I'll make sure Alaric kills you first," Esther said while looking down at the wounded Bella.

Suddenly Esther felt the knife pierce her back.

"I don't think so," Rick said as he pushed the knife in deeper.

Esther dropped to the ground dead before Alaric looked down at his chest.

"What happened?" He asked while looking around frantically, "Where's my ring?"

Alaric rushed back into the crypt and the others followed. No one spoke until Bella joined them; she was almost ready to pull the arrow and bullet out.

"You're in transition." Bella said while she leaned up against the wall.

"Where were you?" Elena asked, getting angry, "I know Esther's powers don't work on you."

"I didn't get here until after the fact," Bella said, "I couldn't do anything."

"This can't be happening," Elena said before she looked at Rick, "You'll be okay. You're in transition, you can feed then Bonnie can get you a ring."

"What about my dark side?" Alaric asked.

"No," Jeremy said while shaking his head, "No."

"Jeremy," Alaric said, "I can't risk your safety or Elena's or anyone's. It has to be like this. You guys need to leave."

"Don't give me some crap speech about being the man of the house," Jeremy said while trying not to cry.

"I won't," Alaric said before he hugged Jeremy.

Jeremy walked outside.

"This is all my fault," Elena said with a sob, "I forced you to stay in this crap."

"No," Alaric said, "You and Jeremy are the closest thing to a family I've ever had and I am so thankful for that."

Elena hugged Alaric tightly before she walked out.

"Bella," Alaric said as she walked away, "Will you stay for a while?"

"Where else do I have to be?" Bella said with a sigh.

Alaric walked to the entrance of the crypt and saw everyone outside. He looked at each of them one last time before he shut the door.

"It feels like a funeral," Alaric said while coming back to sit with her.

"Well it kind of is," Bella replied.

"I don't want to be a vampire," Alaric said seriously.

"I don't blame you," Bella replied, "Vampirism is overrated."

"You okay?" Alaric asked.

Bella looked down at her bloodied clothes, "The wounds are already healed."

"I mean about the whole going insane and evil deal," Alaric said, "Elena told me."

"Well now we have something in common," Bella said while nudging him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You know what _fine_ stands for," Alaric said, "Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional."

"Well then I am definitely fine." Bella replied with a dry laugh.

"Never thought this is how it would end," Alaric said.

"When our time comes Rick, it's never how we imagine it." Bella replied.

"You'll take care of them," Alaric said, "Jeremy and Elena. You'll stop Klaus."

"Yeah," Bella said "I've got something in mind."

"Think I'll see Jenna?" Alaric asked.

"I think that she'll be waiting impatiently for ya." Bella replied with a smile, "Jenna wasn't always patient."

"What will you do?" Alaric asked, "Once everything is done, what will you do?"

"Disappear," Bella replied quietly.

"Why?" Alaric asked, "What about Damon?"

"I don't get a happy ending," Bella said, "Besides it's better for me to just disappear with Klaus. I can't ever have a normal life. Klaus and I were bonded the day I was conceived; we will always be bonded. There is no changing that."

"We make our own decisions Bella," Alaric said. "Except for me; Esther told me every time I died, she was there nurturing that side of me that hated vampires."

Bella was about to say something when she heard Damon.

"Bonnie," he said…he was in pain, "What are you doing?"

"Oh shit," Bella said while standing up and placing herself between Alaric and the door.

The crypt door flew open and Bonnie entered.

"Bonnie," Bella said then narrowed her eyes, "Esther."

"I won't have you ruin this," Bonnie said before she flung her hand out, throwing Bella into the wall, effectively knocking her out.

Bonnie approached a retreating Alaric and took the knife and slid it across her hand, only deep enough to let the blood flow.

"Taste it," Bonnie said while kneeling down next to Alaric, who had nowhere to go.

Alaric felt the fangs descending and he tried to resist the urge, but he was so thirsty. Within seconds he latched onto Bonnie's throat, digging his fangs into her. Bonnie smiled for a while, but it was Esther smiling. Once Bonnie was weak enough, Esther left her body and let Alaric finish.

Alaric removed himself from Bonnie after she passed out. He wiped his mouth and stood up. He looked over to an unconscious Bella and smirked.

"I'm going to help you Bella…I will kill Klaus," Alaric said before he removed a strand of her hair out of the way so that he could see her fully, "Then I will kill you. Only then will you truly be free like you want."

Alaric grabbed the white oak stake and walked out of the crypt.

**A/N: Hey guys I know long time, but school, graduation and family took my time away from this story. Plus unfortunately my DVR deleted last season of TVD so I have been scrambling to find how everything goes in the right order. **

**Some spectacular news Buried Secrets, Buried Secrets 2: Blood, Stripped, Twisted, The Devil You Know, Never Let Me Go, Awake and Alive, and Awake and Alive 2 have all been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards hosted by the lovely M.M. Kaur! I am so thankful to be nominated in the categories I am and to be competing with the most talented writers who are some of my favorite authors. I want to encourage you all to go vote even if you don't vote for me (you can vote for multiple stories though ****) the website is crossoverawards . blogspot . com the voting ends on December 29****th**** and winners will be announced January 5****th****. **

**Thank you everyone again for all your support and reviews. **

**Thank you my lovely beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel who is one of the most fantastic ladies I know.**

**Review and go vote! If you vote and let me know in either a review or by pm I will send you a special preview of a story I'm working on. This is my incentive to get you guys to go vote and to get the word out about this contest. So go you know you want to!**


	23. Chapter 23: Happy Ending

_**"Buried Secrets 2: Blood"**_

_**Chapter 23: Happy Ending**_

"Bella," Damon's voice said, calling her out of the darkness, "Bella can you hear me?"

Bella groaned before she sat up and opened her eyes. Alaric was gone and Bonnie was bleeding. Bella quickly went over to the witch, ripped open her wrist and held it to Bonnie's mouth.

"Esther," She said through clenched teeth. She looked at Damon, "Are you alright?"

Damon nodded, "You're bleeding though." He said before he touched her scalp, "You need to feed."

"We need to heal Bonnie and get her to Elena's," Bella said before removing her wrist.

"I'll carry her," Damon said before picking up Bonnie.

"Go on, I've got to get a hold of Lucy and Angela," Bella said before pulling out her cellphone.

Damon nodded and took off.

"What's up?" Lucy asked answering.

"Esther possessed Bonnie. Alaric feed from her and he is now off somewhere with a white oak stake." Bella said, "And when I say Alaric I mean Mr. Hyde Alaric."

"Oh damn," Lucy said, "Well good news, we found a spell to confine Klaus."

"Not gonna be much help if Alaric kills him," Bella replied before she began to head for Elena's. "What's it require?"

"A living heart that's also a willing guinea pig," Lucy replied dryly. "We'll meet you at Elena's."

"Alright," Bella said before she hung up.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

The moment she arrived, she saw Klaus outside about to throw a paper through the window. Bella grabbed it from him, causing him to turn around.

"Damaging private property is a little beneath you, don't you think," Bella said before throwing the paper away.

"Where's Elena?" Klaus asked.

"Don't know, but you aren't getting her," Bella said tensely as she readied herself for a fight.

Klaus chuckled, "You think you could take me on….I know what it looks like when you haven't been feeding my dear."

"Looks can be deceiving, you of all people know that," Bella replied, "I mean I did have you going for a while thinking that I was on your side."

Klaus' eyes turned cold, "Stay out of my way Isabella."

"If you want that to happen, you're gonna have to kill me," Bella said with a challenge.

_Buzz._

"Better get that; I have all day," Klaus said relaxing.

Bella pulled out her phone to see the text from Lucy;

_**Alaric is at the school holding Caroline hostage. Elena's gone to rescue her, we are almost to the house. ~L.**_

"Do you know what's going on?" Bella asked while shutting her phone.

"If you mean my mother's little creation then yes and I don't care," Klaus replied.

"You should," Bella said, "Your hybrid blood source just went to go save Caroline, who Alaric has hostage."

"Damn it," Klaus growled.

"Oh go on, get yourself killed, that saves me the trouble," Bella said as he started to walk away, "He's waiting for you Klaus, it's a trap."

"Bella," Stefan said while coming outside.

"I already know," Bella said with her eyes still trained on Klaus, "How's Bonnie?"

"She's doing better," Damon said while joining his brother's side. "What's the plan?"

Bella stared intently at Klaus, "Ang and Lucy found a spell; we can use it on Alaric."

"Or I kill him," Klaus suggested.

"You can't," Bella replied, "Grandma covered her ass this time."

"This spell that your little witch friends found, is it reliable?" Klaus asked.

"We don't know," Bella replied.

"What's it require?" Bonnie asked after coming out.

"A willing body who will literally put their heart on the line." Bella replied.

"I'll do it," Stefan said.

"It can't be any of us," Bella said, "We need a human."

"I'll do it," Jeremy said after joining them.

"Well looks like we have a plan." Klaus said happily. "Looks like we will be working together daughter."

"Temporarily," Bella replied, "The Calvary is here, be nice," Bella said before she pointed to Angela and Lucy pulling up.

"What's going on?" Angela asked glaring.

"Well little witch, my daughter and I are going to work together to stop Alaric," Klaus said while trying to wrap his arm around Bella.

"You touch me and you'll be missing an arm." Bella said right before he made contact.

"Bella can I talk to you," Angela said before pulling Bella inside the Gilbert house and up the stairs.

Lucy and Bonnie followed closely behind and shut the door to Elena's room while Angela chanted a quick spell. Once it was done, Angela dived in.

"What the hell?" Angela seethed.

"Alaric has Elena," Bella said, "We need to get her out of there."

"He's using her as bait," Angela countered.

"I know," Bella said, "But we can't allow Alaric to run around free. We use the spell meant for Klaus on Alaric until we figure something out with him."

"What about Klaus?" Lucy asked.

"For now Elena is our concern, Klaus can wait." Bella said.

"She is an innocent," Lucy admitted.

"Fine," Angela said, "But I'm doing the spell to bind Alaric and Lucy isn't strong enough."

"I'll do it," Bonnie said, finally entering the conversation, "I can do it."

"The magic you'll be using is dark magic." Angela warned.

"I can handle it," Bonnie said firmly.

The four of them returned down the stairs and outside.

"Bonnie's offered to do the spell," Bella said when they returned.

"The question is who is going to distract Alaric?" Klaus asked. "I would volunteer, but he has a stake."

"I am," Bella said and everyone looked to her.

"No," Damon said seriously, "You can't."

"I can and I am," Bella replied, "I can take him and if I get hurt, I'll heal."

"We don't know what that stake would do to you," Klaus said seriously.

"But we all know what stakes will do you and to them," Bella snapped while pointing to Stefan and Damon. "I'm willing to risk it with me, but not with them."

"Let her do it," Angela said interjecting, "She'll be fine."

"I'll head over to the school and you guys get ready." Bella said before she headed off.

"Bella," Damon said, running after her, "We need to talk."

"Later," Bella said as she continued to walk.

"Now," Damon argued.

"Caroline and Elena's lives are hanging in the balance right now," Bella snapped, "Whatever you need to talk to me about can wait."

Damon watched as Bella disappeared and Klaus slapped him on the back, "Don't worry mate, she does that a lot."

"Keep your hands off of me," Damon growled before he walked towards the others.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked, "This isn't you."

"No this is me," Alaric said, "I should kill you along with them." He sneered, "You; the protector of the vampires. I should kill you."

"Take a look in the mirror Rick," Bella's voice said from the doorway, "You joined the club last night and we both know you can't kill her." Bella didn't take her eyes off Alaric as she asked, "You two okay?"

"As fine as we can be," Elena said, "Why can't he kill me?"

"Yeah Rick why can't you kill her?" Bella asked tilting her head to the side, "We are in school so how about a little show and tell." When Alaric didn't respond Bella laughed, "Well if you won't go first I will," Bella looked at Elena, "My grandma bonded your lives together…she really wanted to cover her ass this time."

"The daughter of the devil," Alaric sneered, "That's what Esther called you."

"She couldn't come up with something better?" Bella asked with disappointment, "And here I thought the witty comebacks came from her that's so disappointing."

"Where's your back up?" Alaric questioned.

"Don't have any and I don't need anhy," Bella replied, "I haven't gotten the chance to go a few rounds with you yet."

"You think you can handle me?" Alaric challenged.

"Yeah," Bella said, "I think I can take you."

"You haven't fed," Alaric countered. "You aren't a match."

"I tend to surprise people," Bella said as she shook off her jacket.

Alaric pulled out the stake and smirked, "I wonder will this work on you?"

"Alaric no," Elena said earnestly, but Alaric hit her.

"Don't worry Elena," Bella said while staring him down, "Why don't you come over here and find out."

Alaric rushed at Bella, but she moved and grabbed him from behind, slamming him into the ground. Quickly she grabbed the hand that held the stake and bent it backwards snapping it.

"Elena get Caroline and run," Bella yelled.

Alaric used his newborn strength and pushed her off of him and into the wall. He blurred to grab the stake and he tried to shove it into her heart, but Bella used his momentum against him and slammed his head into the wall. Bella turned around and watched as Elena and Caroline ran, but that was her mistake. Alaric threw her through the wall and into the hallway. Elena turned around and watched as Alaric came out and raised the stake.

"NO," Elena yelled.

It was too late as the stake went down swiftly and directly into Bella's heart. Elena ran to Bella as Stefan, Damon, and Klaus grabbed Alaric, pinning him to the lockers. Elena cradled Bella who was coughing up blood as she pulled out the stake. Suddenly Alaric broke free and snapped the necks of both Damon and Stefan.

"You're connected," Bella whispered before she passed out.

Elena looked as Alaric stalked towards Klaus, the stake raised. She grabbed the knife from Bella's boot and held it to her own throat.

"Stop," she yelled, "I won't let you kill them."

Alaric laughed and continued towards Klaus.

"We're connected," Elena yelled and Alaric paused, "I die you die. That's what Ester did so you could live. She tied our lives together."

"Sure she did," Alaric said sarcastically, "You really think you can trust Klaus' daughter."

"Put the stake down or I slit my throat," Elena warned.

When Alaric didn't, Elena started dragging the blade across her throat.

"Alright, alright," Alaric said as he put the stake down.

Klaus used that as his moment and he pushed Alaric out of the way. He then grabbed Elena before they disappeared. Alaric stomped around the hallways as he waited for Damon and Stefan to wake up but they weren't the ones that did.

Suddenly Bella took a deep breath before she started coughing.

"You're alive," Alaric said in shock as he looked at her, "How?"

"I don't ask those kinds of questions," Bella said as she sat up, still in pain. "Where's Klaus?"

"He took Elena," Alaric said, "He knows we are connected."

Bella looked over to Damon and Stefan, "When they wake up send them to the mansion."

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked.

"Going to stop him," Bella said before standing up and limping away. She paused in her step to look over at Alaric, "After that I'm coming back here and kicking your ass."

"I'm looking forward to it," Alaric sneered.

Bella limped out of the school and stumbled. Jeremy and Bonnie ran over and caught her.

"Bella oh my god," Bonnie said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Bella said.

"What the hell?" Angela asked while running over. "Oh god, he stabbed you."

Bella nodded.

"Why isn't she healed all the way?" Jeremy asked while covering the still bleeding wound.

"No feeding," Bella choked, "Klaus has Elena; he knows she and Alaric are tied. I have to get to her. When Stefan and Damon wake up, we do the spell against Klaus."

"You can't go up against him," Angela said before she held out her wrist, "Unless you feed and I mean….feed."

Lucy and Bonnie looked at one another and nodded both holding out their wrist. Bella looked at the three witches and knew they were right. She took Angela's and bit down. The blood slid down her throat rejuvenating her and she fed until Angela almost passed out. She did the same with Lucy and as she did she felt more powerful than she had ever felt. When Bonnie offered, Bella shook her head.

"You need your strength," Bonnie said as she pushed her wrist back to Bella, "Do it, I can handle it."

Bella did as she said and bit down before she started draining her but not as much as she had Lucy and Angela.

Bella stood up and stretched, her senses heightened to a degree she had never experienced.

"Save my sister," Jeremy said.

Bella nodded before she took off running.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella was about three miles away when she heard Klaus' voice.

"So much for that sire bond," Klaus said.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore." Tyler said defiantly.

"How did you do it?" Klaus asked.

"By breaking every bone in my body over a hundred times for the girl I love." Tyler sneered.

"Impossible," Klaus replied.

"Is it?" Tyler questioned, "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty,"

"You should be thanking me," Klaus growled, "I took away your misery."

"You didn't give a damn about me," Tyler yelled, "You don't give a damn about anyone, not even your own daughter. You just didn't want to be alone."

Bella pushed herself faster until she reached the mansion right as Elena hit the edge of the table. She blurred and rammed Klaus into the wall.

"Isabella," he said shocked.

"Hello Daddy," Bella sneered while allowing her hybrid face out, "Miss me?"

She threw him into the opposite wall and stood protectively in front of Tyler and Elena.

"Get her out of here," Bella hissed.

Klaus blurred to try to stop Tyler but Bella grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground.

"I don't think so," she hissed out before she picked him up again. She then rammed him into the ground once again.

Klaus growled and pushed her away from him and into the ceiling. Bella fell, landing on her feet. The two of them circled one another.

"So this is how it's going to be," Klaus growled, "You could have joined me."

"I'll die before I do that," Bella sneered and snapped her teeth, "I will never join you…I will never allow you to harm another person and I will never be your pawn again."

"You really want to do this?" Klaus warned.

"I've waited years for this moment and believe me there's nothing right now I want to do more." Bella replied.

"Then give me your best shot," Klaus said.

Bella blurred and rammed into him again, causing them both to go through the wall. She landed on top of him and started punching him. Klaus flipped them and he was on top of her; he began to choke her.

"Is that all you've got?" Klaus challenged.

Bella quickly snapped his arm and kicked him off of her. She blurred over to the wall, lifted him up, and placed her hand over his heart. Suddenly Damon, Tyler, and Stefan appeared and held Klaus back. Klaus felt his heart slowing down and he looked at Bella as pain coursed through him.

"Looks like I was a step ahead of you this time Daddy," Bella sneered and looked in his eyes as he felt the effects of the spell spreading, "It hurts doesn't it? You're heart slowing down and there's nothing you can do. You're going to be trapped inside your body though your mind will be well aware of what's going on."

Tyler, Damon, and Stefan released him and stepped away. Bella followed quickly.

"There will be no escape Klaus," Bella said as he dropped to his knees, "This is my revenge…this hopelessness you feel because this is exactly what you have caused in hundreds of lives." She said as she backed away from him.

Damon steadied her shaking form as they watched Klaus slowly turn gray and finally collapse.

"It's over," Damon whispered.

Klaus' eyes trained on Bella as she replied, "It will never be over."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Elena," Bella said as they exited the house. "Hey you okay?"

"I hit my head," Elena replied.

"Tyler take her to the hospital," Bella said, "Damon go with her."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Stefan and I are going to take care of Klaus," Bella said before looking to Stefan.

"I can go with you," Damon replied.

"No," Bella said, "I want you to go with Elena in case Rebekah tries anything. We'll be back and we'll talk."

Damon conceded and left.

Bella and Stefan loaded Klaus into a coffin and then into a suburban. Neither spoke until they reached the storage unit outside of Richmond and they unloaded Klaus into one of the lockers. Bella opened the casket and looked down at Klaus, whose eyes opened.

"Give us a minute," Bella said and Stefan walked out. "I never thought I would see this day. You lying here, weak, trapped… a prisoner. This is how I have felt _every single day_ of my life since you took me. I was _always_ looking over my shoulder to see if you were there. You see even when I wasn't under your control I was. My anger, hatred, and fear of you kept me that way, but not anymore. I _knew_ a long time ago Klaus that we would always be bonded. I would always be trapped with you, but at least now it's under _my_ conditions. You wanted that father/daughter bond, well now you get it except it will be in the form of you as prisoner and I as your keeper. I warned you to be careful what you wished for." Bella said leaned down close to him, "Get comfortable Klaus because you're gonna be here for a _long_ time."

Bella slammed the coffin shut and then she slammed the storage door shut, triple locking it. She walked outside.

"So you really are leaving," Stefan said while leaning against the car.

"That was always the plan and you know it," Bella said taking her flask out, "We should talk."

"About what?" Stefan asked.

"About sleeping together," Bella said bluntly, "I know it's been on your mind ever since you came back to being normal."

"I'm trying to wrap my head around it." Stefan admitted, "I feel like I betrayed Elena."

"At the time we weren't ourselves," Bella said, "So you didn't betray her."

"But I used that we slept together to hurt her," Stefan argued.

"And she forgave you," Bella countered, "Stefan, we screwed, that was it. There were no emotions there; I don't feel anything for you _except_ a friendship. Your problem is you over-analyze _everything_. Little tidbit of advice… stop it; sure you've been alive 163 years, but times have changed so learn to change with them or else you'll lose a lot."

"What about you?" Stefan asked. "What happens now after tonight? Will any of us ever see you again?"

"No," Bella replied sternly, "You won't no matter how long you live you will never see me or Klaus again if I can help it. After we found out about the bloodline, you remember what I told you?"

"That you'd find a way and then you would disappear," Stefan said, "So that hasn't changed even after the whole shutting down fiasco."

"It can't," Bella replied earnestly.

"What about my brother?" Stefan asked tensin, "What do you think this will do to him?"

"He'll move on," Bella said firmly.

"Is that because you'll compel him to?" Stefan snapped, "You _can't_ do that to him. If you do, you're just like Klaus."

"I am like Klaus in more ways than you even know," Bella hissed and glared at him, "I can't deny that and I _won't_, but to answer your question no I will not compel Damon. I'm going to tell him goodbye and that's it. Angela and Lucy have agreed to stay behind and handle the Alaric situation."

"Why can't you?" Stefan asked. "You can take him."

"Do you think for one minute Elijah, Rebekah and Kol will just let what's happen slide? They are gonna want Klaus, claim they can control him, but they can't." Bella said with frustration.

"Even after everything he's done?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yes," Bella said shaking her head, "Family is family no matter what."

"But you're their family too," Stefan pointed out.

"No I'm not," Bella replied, "I am only part of their bloodline. That's all that binds me to them is _blood_, nothing more. Family is something beyond blood no matter how screwed up the family is."

"So what now?" Stefan asked.

"WE get in the car and go back. You go to Elena and I will go say goodbye to your brother." Bella said before she got in the car.

Stefan followed, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah well I admit, you've grown on me too." Bella said before she started the engine.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Once they got back to Mystic Falls, Bella dropped Stefan off at Elena's and headed for the boarding house.

She found Damon standing by the fireplace and he looked deep in thought. She smiled and couldn't help, but say; "Careful now, if you think too hard your head might explode and we wouldn't want that now would we beauty?"

"The exact same thing you said to me after I realized you were more complicated than you led on," Damon commented.

"Well it's one of my better retorts and quite memorable," Bella commented after walking in, "We need to talk."

"You're leaving," Damon said bluntly before he looked at her, "I heard what you said to Alaric?"

"Angela and Lucy are staying behind to help out with him," Bella said hoping to give him some solace, "They're gonna do all they can."

"But not you," Damon said before he downed his scotch.

"I can't," Bella replied sadly, "Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol will be here looking for him soon. They'll threaten Elena; threaten you, but if you all have no idea where I am, they won't risk hurting you. It's a win all around."

"No," Damon said his body tense while pouring himself another drink, "It's a loss…_I_ lose _you_."

"A small sacrifice don't you think," Bella countered trying not to get emotional.

"Was that the plan all along?" Damon asked angrily, "You come breezing in here, make me fall for you, then you just disappear."

"Well no for the falling-for-me part," Bella admitted, "But yes for the disappearing part."

"You're cold," Damon commented before he drank his drink.

"It hurts me too," Bella replied with her voice straining, "I didn't plan on falling in love with you, hell I thought after Edward I could _never_ love again, but I did. I had hoped for a second there that after we killed him everything would be done with and I could stay here with you or we could go somewhere _together_, but after the bloodline discovery, it _can't_ be that way. I knew then the fact that I would always be bound to Klaus because of blood was true." Bella stated as she walked over to Damon to stroke his cheek as her tears fell, "I want more than anything to stay here with you. To be with you _forever_, but I can't. I can't and it kills me to have to walk away from you."

"You don't have to," Damon said after grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Yes I do," Bella countered, "You know I do." She moved away him, "I will never love anyone like I love you."

"You can't promise that," Damon argued.

"Oh yes I can," Bella replied, "A day won't go by that I don't think about you, wonder if you've moved on, wonder if you're thinking of me. If you're looking for me, because I _know_ you will. You're stubborn like that." She laughed as did he.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "One night," he whispered begging, "One more night please."

"Damon," Bella said while trying to move away.

Damon's grasp on her tightened, "Please," he said, "_Just_ _one_."

His lips came down onto hers before she could reply and she didn't resist. Tonight was their farewell. When morning came, Bella would be gone and Damon would wake up alone. They both knew they were only prolonging the inevitable, that it would cause them more pain than comfort, but they didn't care. They _needed_ this…one last night together…one last night to last for an .

**A/N: So here you guys go the last chapter before the finale. We have one chapter and then the epilogue. Our journey is ending and thank you all for being patient with me. Now in the EPILOGUE is when I will let you all know if there will be a Buried Secrets 3. So if you really, really, REALLY want one in your review tell me why!**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work in editing this story and such. She is amazing and I could not do this without her. Thank you to the lovely group Bambi's Beloveds ran by the awesome M.M. Kaur this group is full of very supportive and creative people that I am very happy to have the opportunity to get to know. **

**Thank you also to all of you that voted over at the Burning Diamond Awards I really appreciate it as did the other amazing author's nominated. Thank you all for your continued support and love for the stories.**

**Review my dears! **

**Now everyone go review**


	24. Chapter 24: Call Me

_**"Buried Secrets 2"**_

_**Chapter 24: Call Me  
><strong>_

_**(Inspired by Shinedown's Call Me listen to the lyrics and they fit really well)**_

Bella stood against the wall as she watched Damon sleep. She had gotten dressed an hour ago and yet she couldn't tear herself away. She just wanted more time with him, but time wasn't on her side.

She quietly headed for the door and opened it. She took one last look back before she quickly exited. She got on her motorcycle and sped away, afraid that if she slowed down for even a second her resolve would waiver.

Each minute that passed she got further and further away and the pain in her chest grew. She clenched her jaw and fought back the tears…she couldn't break…not yet. She had to get away from here; she had to get Klaus away from here.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

About half way to Richmond she pulled over and took out her phone before quickly dialing her dad's number.

"Bella," Charlie said while answering with worry in his voice.

"Hey dad," Bella said after finally breathing, "How are you?"

"Better now that I've heard from you," Charlie said, "Are you…."

"I'm me," Bella replied knowingly.

"What's been going on?" Charlie asked relieved.

"We got him," Bella said, "He's bound in a coffin."

Charlie sighed, "It's finally over."

"For them," Bella said sadly, "Not for me."

"Bells what do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Klaus and I are always going to be bonded Dad." Bella said with her voice cracking.

"Only by blood," Charlie said forcefully, "Just come home."

"I can't," Bella replied as her tears started to spill, "I'm going away Dad."

"What?" Charlie asked, "No, no you're not."

"I have to," Bella interrupted.

"Bella what _exactly_ are you saying?" Charlie asked.

"I'm saying goodbye," Bella replied, "I love you and I will always love you, but I have to go."

"No you don't," Charlie said, becoming frantic, "I can come with you."

Bella shook her head, "No dad you can't. No one can. I have to keep you safe and the best way to do that is to disappear…forever. Nos mos ammitto vivo en…we must let go."

"You can't do that, I can't do that." Charlie said with his voice strained.

"You have to," Bella replied.

"You're my life." Charlie argued back, his voice overcoming with emotion. "Without you I have nothing."

"You'll never be without me," Bella said while trying to be strong, "And I know that you will always love me." Bella took a deep breath, "No matter what."

"Bella please," Charlie begged. "Don't."

"Goodbye daddy," Bella said before she hung up.

She began to cry as she wrapped her hand tightly around the phone before crushing it. She dropped it onto the ground before looking up to the sky. She wanted to yell and scream to whoever had organized all of this. This wasn't fair, but she knew deep down that everyone makes their own choices and that this had to be hers. Quickly she hopped on the bike, turned over the engine and sped off into the darkness.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Jeremy she's going to be fine," Meredith said reassuringly, "After everything, her body is just exhausted."

"Can I take her home?" Jeremy asked.

"I'd like to keep her here overnight," Meredith replied.

"Don't think that's a good idea doc," Lucy said while appearing.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Long story, but we need to get Elena out of here now. Alaric has blabbed to the council and he's on his way here now to get Elena so we gotta get the hell out of dodge." Lucy said.

Jeremy and Lucy helped Elena out of bed and they got her into Caroline's car before they sped off. Meredith stayed behind to stall Alaric.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Have you found anything?" Elena asked once they reached the house.

"Angela and I have tried, but no such luck," Lucy said as she opened the front door.

"Hey," Angela said before helping Elena inside with Caroline, "Look at you all badass going up against an Original."

Elena smiled, "Where's Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah we haven't seen her since we got Klaus down," Tyler added.

"Stefan?" Matt asked.

"She went to see Damon," Stefan said solemnly.

"Oh I bet I know what they're doing," Caroline said.

"Stefan, Angela, Lucy," Elena said after looking at each of them and noticing their faces. "What's going on?"

The three of them looked at one another, not knowing what to say.

"She's gone," Damon's voice said from behind them as he entered the house.

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Damon replied before he went directly to the kitchen.

"She's taking care of Klaus," Lucy added.

"But she's coming back right?" Jeremy asked, "I mean to help us with Rick."

"We're gonna be doing that," Angela said while pointing to Lucy and herself.

"I don't get it?" Caroline said.

"Bella's gone and she isn't coming back," Damon said after returning to the room with a bottle of scotch, "What's there to get?"

"No," Elena said, becoming upset, "No she wouldn't just up and leave. I mean she's not gone forever right Stefan?"

"Elena," Stefan said, "It was always the plan ever since we found out about the bloodline."

"No," Elena said while shaking her head, "No she can dump him in the ocean and come back. I mean she has to, she has her dad and Damon."

"We already said our goodbyes," Damon replied dryly, "No doubt she's already called her father."

"She has," Angela said sadly, "I talked to him before you got here."

"This can't be," Tyler said, "We need her."

"She's doing this for you," Lucy said, "Look Elijah and the others won't give up Klaus. She left to protect you guys. This was always her destiny."

"But it doesn't have to be," Elijah's voice said, coming from the open front door.

"Elijah," Elena said while moving towards Stefan.

"Elena I'm glad to see my brother didn't kill you." Elijah said, "May I come in?"

"What do you want?" Angela asked before narrowing her eyes.

"To bargain," Elijah replied, "I see I've missed my niece's departure. I was hoping to make a deal with her, but I supposed you all will do."

"What kind of deal?" Jeremy asked.

"One where everyone wins all around," Elijah replied, "Elena may I come in?"

"I think the answer is…" Jeremy started.

"Come in Elijah," Elena said; her voice firm.

"Elena," Lucy hissed.

Elijah stepped inside and smiled, "Thank you. I'm glad to see you don't hold a grudge against me for the whole using-you-as-leverage thing."

"I wouldn't say I'm over it, but I have a feeling your deal is one I can't refuse." Elena replied.

"Shall we sit at the dining table?" Elijah suggested.

Elijah and Elena sat down while the others stood tense.

"What is it you want Elijah?" Elena asked.

"My brother," Elijah said, "And before you dismiss me, please allow me to fully explain. You see Kol, Rebekah, and myself we have discussed it amongst ourselves and we want our brother back. We will make sure he stays in line and cause you no problem."

"Fat chance," Jeremy snapped.

"I assure you, you have our word." Elijah said, "All of us will leave Mystic Falls and you behind. You can live your lives with no interference from any of us."

"How can we trust you?" Stefan asked, "Klaus wanted Elena dead."

"Ah yes the dear Mr. Saltzman fiasco. Well I could have killed Elena the moment I was allowed in, but I didn't. If you give us Klaus I assure you she will be safe for the duration of her life." Elijah said yet he sighed when no one budge, "Allow me to sweeten the deal as they say. You give me Klaus and you get Bella back. She left to keep him under control; allow us to have him and she has no reason to leave." Elijah's eyes turned to Damon, "You can have her with no worries, no looking over your shoulder, never without her."

"You can guarantee this?" Angela asked, shocking everyone, "We give you Klaus and you all leave us alone."

"Angela," Lucy hissed.

"No," Angela said, "I've seen her sacrifice more than any of you. I know the pain she's been through and if there is one chance I can help her and give her what she wants for once in her life I'm going to do it." Angela explained before she looked at Elijah, "Well?"

"Yes I can guarantee this promise." Elijah said. "Release Klaus and we are gone."

"Wait _release_ him," Lucy said, "Oh no, no. This is not going down."

"Shut up," Angela growled.

"Lucy she could be free." Elena said before she looked at Damon. "What do you think?"

Damon swallowed his bourbon and said, "I think you already know my answer is yes." He looked to Elijah, "Problem is we don't know where Klaus is."

"I do," Stefan said.

"Stefan!" Lucy yelled.

"No we made a deal that we get out together. This is the only way that happens." Stefan said.

"Well I won't let you all do this," Lucy said.

Angela saw as Lucy pulled out a potion bottle and she used, quickly throwing her against the wall. Lucy slumped to the ground unconscious.

Elijah smirked, "So who is going to meet Rebekah?"

"We'll have to knock her out," Stefan said, "Bella will know something's up."

"I'll go," Damon volunteered, "I can distract her."

"I have to go too," Bonnie said, "I did the spell I have to undo it."

"Well then get going," Elijah said before standing up. "This is a limited time offer."

"She wouldn't want this," Jeremy said finally, "She wouldn't agree to this."

"Jeremy," Elena said, "Bella's given up more than us."

"You know what," Jeremy said before throwing up his hands, "It doesn't matter, you guys are gonna do what you want to do, so screw this." Jeremy said before walked out.

"He'll be okay," Stefan said while grabbing Elena, keeping her from going after him, "Alaric won't hurt him."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Jeremy sat at the Mystic Grill bar as he downed a shot.

"Problems at home?" Alaric asked, joining him.

"What do you want?" Jeremy sneered. "If it's to kill me at least let me get drunk before you do it."

"I don't want to kill you Jeremy," Alaric replied.

"No you just want to kill all the vampires and in the process you ended up screwing my sister over." Jeremy said.

"Your sister is an idiot," Alaric said coldly, "Think about it Jeremy, before the vampires came into this town your lives were alright. Jenna was alive, Vicki was alive, I was alive; _all_ that got screwed up because of vampires."

"So what do you want?" Jeremy asked.

"Tell me where Klaus is," Alaric said, "I can make them all go away. You and Elena could have normal lives."

"What about Caroline? Tyler? Stefan? Remember them? Remember Damon; your _friend_?" Jeremy asked, "Or how about Bella? You know the one who has put her ass on the line for all of us, including _you_?"

"Bella is Klaus' daughter; she will become like him one day. You've already seen it for yourself." Alaric countered.

"Hey if someone had threatened my dad or the person I love I would have gone a little insane too." Jeremy replied before he downed another shot, "Besides I can't help you. I don't know anything and if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Doesn't matter," Rick said; his voice hard. "She _will_ die."

Jeremy took his last shot and smirked, "You already tried remember? Stabbed her with that fancy little stake Esther gave you and she's still kicking. You don't have a chance and _never_ will have a chance."

Jeremy stood up before he walked out.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Well her bike's here," Bonnie said as she and Damon got out of the Camaro. "That's a good sign."

"I would watch what you say." Damon warned as they walked into the storage unit.

"What was the number again?" Bonnie asked.

"666," Damon said while smirking and Bonnie rolled her eyes, "No, locker 523."

"Well, well," Rebekah said while walking in, "Glad to see you took the deal."

"Keep your voice down," Bonnie hissed.

The three of them walked to the locker and took out the spar keys Stefan had made and unlocked the locks.

"And behind door number one we have…" Damon trailed as he opened it up.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rebekah said through clenched teeth.

Damon turned around and saw nothing…empty space.

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Are you sure this is the right locker?"

Damon was already dialing Stefan.

"She's not happy I take it," Stefan said answering.

"She's not here," Damon said, "Are you sure it was locker 523?"

"Yeah," Stefan said shocked.

"Damon there's something in here," Bonnie said causing Damon to hang up on Stefan.

It was a voice recorder with a note that said play. The three looked at one another as Bonnie pushed the button and Bella's voice came through.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_Earlier:_

Bella pulled up to the storage unit and got off the bike. She walked down to the unit and opened it up. She lifted the casket lid and leaned down as Klaus' eyes opened.

Bella sighed, "You know I don't want it to be this way. See the way I envisioned this happening is I come in, take you down, no strings attached," Bella looked at him, "But you know strings are always attached don't you? You know what I wanted. I wanted you _dead_ and _gone_. I wanted to start _living_ my life, but when I think about it I've never really had a life outside of you. That's pretty pathetic, but that's how blood is. It binds you to people even if you don't want to be associated with them. Blood makes you do things…things you aren't proud of. It gives life and it takes it away. That's what this has always been about…_blood_. You wanted me bound to you in more ways than just blood, but that's all you _really_ needed."

She stood up and took something out of her pocket.

"Elijah's probably already at Elena's so we need to get a move on." Bella said before she showed him the voice recorder. "Who do you think will come to get you? Kol or Rebekah?" Bella smirked down at Klaus, "Rebekah you know you always used her, you discarded her a thousand times, but she was always there for you. She always had your back even after you put a dagger in hers. That is family Klaus…something you have always taken for granted."

Bella shut the lid and started the tape recorder and started talking.

"I see Elijah got to you and offered you a deal. Before you ask it isn't that hard to anticipate him or Kol or Rebekah; by the way, hi Aunt Becky. Sorry it's gone down like this, but well I think we've learned the one thing all of us Mikelson's have in common is we can't be trusted. Sure I know you think you can control Klaus, but you can't and I can't have him running around free. Damon I really wished you had listened, but I knew you wouldn't because if I was in your position I would have done the same thing. I wish it was different, but it's not and this is the way it has to be. Rebekah they have no idea where Klaus and I are and I will never see them again. Know this though, if anything happens to them I will find out and I will find you and well ask Kol and Elijah what I'm capable of; they know firsthand. If you know what's good for you, you'll let this go but I know you and you won't so let's just plan on seeing one another sometime. For you Damon and whoever you brought, this is goodbye."

Bella stopped the tape recorder and placed it in the corner of the storage with a little note. She grabbed the coffin and wheeled it out before shutting the door behind her.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bonnie, Damon and Rebekah stood there speechless. She had outsmarted them…all of them.

"Where is she?" Rebekah growled.

"Probably already miles away," Bonnie said still shocked.

"Too bad," Alaric said while coming out of the shadows, "I was so looking forward to watching her die."

"Bonnie, get out of here," Damon said.

"But," Bonnie said.

"Go now," Damon growled.

Bonnie ran.

"Oh you don't think the witch can handle a little blood?" Alaric asked before his eyes fell to Rebekah, "Well if I can't have your brother I guess I'll settle for you."

Damon blurred and rammed into Alaric.

"Run," Damon yelled before he hit Alaric with a right hook.

Alaric pushed Damon off of him and went to stake him, but Damon stopped him and flipped him over onto his back.

"I don't want to do this Rick," Damon said.

Alaric stood up and wiped his bloody mouth, "You know I've always wanted to see what it would be like to go toe to toe with you." Alaric said as he twirled the stake, "Let's go."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Rebekah quickly made her way through the woods.

"Elijah," she yelled.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Bella took him…she's gone. What are we going to do now?" Rebekah said upset.

Elijah sighed, "We leave," he said, "We'll find them."

"What of the others?" Rebekah hissed, "What of Alaric? He has a stake Elijah."

"Leave it alone Rebekah," Elijah said, "Now I'm going to find Kol and try tracking down Isabella."

Elijah disappeared, leaving Rebekah to ground her teeth.

"I'll find the little girl," Rebekah said, "But not until I take care of mother's creation."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"We have to find Jeremy," Elena said as she and Matt drove around.

Stefan was in the woods waiting for Damon's call and Elijah. Jeremy hadn't come home so Elena convinced Matt to help her look for him. Caroline and Tyler had been called to the Mayor's house.

"We will," Matt said. "So you think this is the right thing to do?"

Elena sighed, "Matt it's like Angela said, Bella's been fighting for _so_ _long_ and now she has a _chance_ at happiness and so does Damon."

"Do you still care for him?" Matt asked.

"I love Stefan more," Elena answered. "Speaking of which, I need to call him if he gets back to the house before us, we'll be screwed." Elena pulled out her phone, "Damn it, my phone's almost dead."

"Here," Matt said before looking down to grab his, "Use mine."

"Thanks," Elena replied and looked up, "Matt watch out!"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Earlier:

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Damon?" Stefan asked answering.

"No it's Bonnie," Bonnie said, "Bella's gone she took Klaus; there's nothing. Alaric showed up and he and Damon are going at it. Rebekah disappeared. Stefan I don't know what to do. Damon told me to run, but I think I should go back and try to help."

"NO," Stefan said firmly, "Get in the car and come back here okay. I'll go help Damon."

Stefan hung up and was about to start running when his phone rang again.

"Not a good time right now," Stefan said answering.

"My brother's gone," Rebekah's voice said, coming in loud and clear, "The deal was we leave you alone as long as we get Klaus back."

"Rebekah I can't help that Bella was a step ahead." Stefan replied.

"No you can't, but while we look for her we can't exactly have interruptions such as a mad vampire hunter who is also immortal, oh wait he's not." Rebekah said.

"You can't," Stefan said, "She's at home."

"On the contrary she's out driving with Matt looking for little Jeremy," Rebekah replied, "Deals off Stefan. Don't worry though, I'll make it poetic; you saved her once, but this time you won't."

"Rebekah!" Stefan yelled before the line went dead.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Rebekah smirked as the truck came at her as she hung up. Matt swerved and went over the bridge.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Elena opened her eyes…immediately fear over took her. Two years ago she had been right here, drowning. She turned to look at Matt who was unconscious. She tried to alert him, but it was useless. She started struggling to unbuckle herself, open the window, or the door, but nothing was working. Suddenly she heard the door being ripped off and saw Stefan reaching in for her.

It seemed like time slowed down, but it didn't. She looked to Matt who was already unconscious and she made a decision. She shook her head to Stefan and pointed to Matt, urging Stefan to save him.

Stefan looked at her pained, but obeyed her wishes and grabbed Matt. He thought he had time but soon he was to find out that time was not always a vampire's friend.

Elena watched as the two of them disappeared and for the first time in a very long time, she felt peace; that one moment, that one single millisecond of forgetting where she what the choice she had just made really meant was going to cost her. She let go of the breath she held and then inhaled, swallowing water. She watched as everything around her faded…it was quicker than she imagined as she began to lose consciousness. She let go…she didn't fight, she just gave in and found peace.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Come on Damon, is that the best you've got?" Alaric said while smirking, "I expected more from you."

Damon stood up and wiped the blood from his lips, "I don't want to hurt you Rick, but you're really testing my patience."

Rick blurred to Damon with a stake aimed at his heart but Damon caught his arm and they stood there while struggling. Rick tried to get the stake to go down, but Damon was using all his strength to stop it. Something changed in Rick and Damon felt him releasing some of the pressure. Damon noticed the look in Rick's eyes as well and he started coughing. Rick stumbled back and looked at Damon as he started to turn grey.

"No," Damon yelled before he went over to him, catching him as he fell, "No this isn't happening. Don't you die on me…you can't do this."

Alaric struggled to say something, but no words formed and then he stilled in Damon's arms.

Damon let out a primal cry as he realized what this meant.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella watched as the compelled plane attendants loaded up Klaus' coffin.

"How long until we can take off?" She asked.

"Final checks are done so as soon as he is loaded you can leave." The air controller chief said.

"Good," Bella said before she gave him a final look, "You will forget this plane ever flew out. I want you to take out the tracking and flight record system and destroy them. I want no trace of them to be left. You never saw me, you never saw this coffin, you _never_ saw this plane. Understand?"

"Yes," the man replied before he went to do as she said.

She watched as Klaus' loading was finished. The air controller chief did as she said and then she started to board. She paused at the door, took one last look back and then entered the plane. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey as she passed and plopped down in her seat. It was going to be a long flight and it was a good thing the plane was stocked with liquor. If she was lucky the booze would take affect soon and it'll help her ease the pain as she moved farther and farther away from Damon. That pain would never go away, but at least for a little bit she could numb it or at least dull its intensity.

"Please fasten your seat-belts," the captain said over the intercom, "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"You have no idea," Bella mumbled as she cracked open the bottle and put it to her lips.

She turned her head to the window and looked out as the plane took off. Suddenly a pain in her chest impacted her and she lurched forward. She couldn't breathe and the pain spread throughout her body. Finally it dissipated and she took a deep breath.

Was it the fact that this was final? That she was really leaving? Was her heart fighting her mind?

Bella shook the thoughts from her as she felt the plane lift off the ground before she started drinking again. She was doing the right thing…this was the right choice. It was the only choice.

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a while, but I have a reason for not being around. On top of school and work my grandfather…the only father I have ever known got really sick at the end of January. We had no idea that his prostate cancer that he's had for years had gotten bad and had spread to his lungs and bones. He had been refusing to go to doctor's appointments and by the time we got him to the hospital there was nothing they could do. He passed away Feb. 11 and we buried him on Valentine's day. It has been a very hard time trying to come to terms with it because it just happened so fast. My grandmother has been going through chemo and he was so focused on getting her healthy he put his own health to the side and never told us. We put him in the hospital and two weeks later he was gone. **

**Things have calmed down, but my inspiration is gone. I will say that before this all happened I had decided to make a Buried Secrets 3 now when that will be up is still up in the air. I have exams, final projects, and such coming up plus work so please be patient with me. There will be an epilogue I am working on that is going to lead into the third chapter of this series, but it is going to take some finesse and right now I don't have the inspiration. I am trying, but everything I write down isn't how I want to present what is going to happen in the series. It just takes a little time and I will work on so please stick with me.**

**Thank you to my wonderful, patient, and supportive beta whom I've been M.I.A. from Dark~Supernatural~Angel. I am so sorry I haven't been myself, but I know you understand.**

**Thank you also to AllyDLV who has supported me as well as the lovely people over at Bambi's Beloveds. **

**Review my dears it may just brighten my otherwise cloudy world.**


	25. Epilogue: Enter the Shadows

_**"Buried Secrets 2: Blood"**_

_**Epilogue: Enter the Shadows**_

The bustling city of New Orleans was well and alive tonight. One of the most noted supernatural cities in the world as well as the best one to hide in.

Bella stared out onto the streets as the people began their journey into the darkness. She can see the vampires of the city, the ones without daylight rings, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She let out a little chuckle.

"Amazing isn't it?" Bella asked before she looked toward Klaus' open coffin.

He was weathered and grayer now than he was before. His coffin was standing straight up and he was looking directly at Bella; his eyes still held the anger they had the day he became trapped.

"Your protégé Marcel runs this city now," Bella continues, "He has a family, loyalty from his people, and power. He has everything you ever wanted. You know how he got that?" she asked and looked back out to the street, "He took aspects of what you taught him, but he found that you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar. He promised them things. He found the weak ones…the ones that were outcasts like he once was and he gives them what you gave him." Bella sighed, "The difference between you two is that Marcel is patient. He's been on the other side of the whip, he felt its harsh leather rip into his skin. He knows what it's like not to have power, so he protects it," Bella looked to Klaus, "He's more careful than you were. He doesn't easily let his guard down. He does have your Dictator-type attitude when it comes to the witches. Speaking of which," Bella trailed and looked at the clock, "I'm late."

Bella walked over and slowly lowered the coffin.

"I'll be late so don't wait up," Bella said before she shut the lid.

She quickly grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

They had arrived in New Orleans two days ago…it was a good place to hide for the time being.

Rebekah, Kol and Elijah had split up a few weeks back, and thanks to her connections, Bella knew exactly where they were. Kol was in Italy, which was the first place they had stayed. Elijah was in New York at Bella's flat that she had purchased last week. Rebekah decided to return to Mystic Falls in the hopes that Bella would return, but she wasn't going to.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked briskly through the streets and listened as the people around her spoke. She walked into the bar at the end of Bourbon Street and smiled.

Behind the bar was Jane-Anne, a witch she knew and who she had been helping her. Sophie, her sister, tilted her head towards the back and Bella followed both of them.

Jane-Anne locked the door and said a few words before she lit a candle.

"We thought you were coming next month," Sophie said.

"I had to make you think that," Bella said before sitting down, "Elijah is having help from other witches."

"You look tired," Jane-Anne mused.

"I don't get much sleep while on the run," Bella replied.

"You aren't eating either," Sophie said.

"You offering?" Bella asked while smirking.

"Being on the run has made you a pain," Sophie replied, "Lucy called, asking if we had seen you."

"She's being watched by Angela and Damon," Jane-Anne added, "they think you're getting help from her."

"Good thing they don't know I've got lots of witch friends." Bella said, "What's going around here? I saw Marcel's boys stalking around the town."

"Marcel has us on lockdown," Jane-Anne replied, "We aren't allowed to do magic without his permission."

"Want me to kill him?" Bella asked.

"One of his little protégé would take over," Sophie replied. "He's looking for you too…Elijah talked to him."

"Then you don't need to be helping me," Bella said before becoming tense and standing up, "You get caught, he'll kill you."

"We're already dead," Jane-Anne replied, "Bella we owe you our lives so don't try to make us back out."

"Jane's right," Sophie added, "You need to rest and here is the best place. With us we can at least help you regain your strength and there's plenty of supernatural blood around for you to feed on."

"You don't owe me anything," Bella said seriously.

"You saved my daughter and gave her a new life," Jane-Anne said, "Away from all of this…away from Marcel."

"What good is that if she finds out her mother is dead," Bella countered.

"Bella let's talk about this tomorrow," Sophie interrupted, "You're exhausted. Please go and feed even if it's a little."

The three women walked out of the room and Bella tensed.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

Bella looked to her left and saw the side door shutting. Quickly she moved and walked out the door. She saw a man jump up to the roof and quietly followed. He stopped and started to turn, Bella blurred and by the time he turned to face forward, Bella was standing in front of him.

"You know it's not nice to spy," Bella said before she grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up in the air.

"Marcel will hear of this," the man choked out.

"No he won't," Bella said before she slammed him against a chimney. Bella felt her fangs descend and the man quivered in fear at her, "I see you know I'm not normal…no matter, this will be over soon…I'm so hungry."

Bella quickly bit into the vampire's neck and drained him within a few seconds. She dropped his lifeless body and took a deep breath as she felt the blood course through her veins as her energy became restored. She grabbed the dead vampire and blurred back to Sophie and Jane-Anne, who were waiting.

Bella dropped the body.

"That's one of Marcel's right hand men," Sophie said.

"Why was he following me?" Bella asked.

"Marcel probably saw you on the street and wanted you for dinner." Jane-Anne explained, "He likes bad girls."

"Well than," Bella said, "Maybe I should introduce myself."

"Watch yourself Bella," Sophie warned as she walked out the door.

"She drained him, but she's still pale as a corpse," Jane-Anne commented.

"She's gonna have to do something," Sophie added, "Between Katherine coming here and what she wanted, Bella's gonna need all her strength." Sophie looked at her sister, "Do you think she's up for what's coming?"

"It's Bella," Jane-Anne replied, "She's stronger than most give her credit for. But this one I don't think she's ready for it. She has no clue what's coming and there's no way for us to predict the future."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Elena sat up quickly and screamed after another nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I had it again," Elena said while breathing heavily.

"It's not real," Stefan said.

"Stefan I know it means something," Elena said as she threw the covers off. She walked to the window.

"Maybe you had a bad batch of thumper blood," Damon slurred from downstairs.

"Ignore him," Stefan said before joining her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

It had been three months since Bella had once again disappeared and as she promised, no one had found any trace of her. Damon was drinking more and feeding less. Elena had completed her transformation thanks to Matt and now she lived at the boarding house. Everything seemed quiet, but everyone was still very much on edge.

"He needs to eat," Elena whispered.

"No," Damon replied.

"He knows Bella's watching somehow. He thinks if she hears he isn't feeding she'll come back." Stefan replied.

"She's not coming back," Elena replied quietly. "I know she isn't and if she does…"

"It's just a dream," Stefan said firmly.

"You haven't seen what I've seen; you haven't seen it over and over. It never changes Stefan." Elena said with a shiver.

Stefan sighed, "How about we talk to Bonnie in the morning? Maybe she can help figure this out."

Before Elena could reply they both heard something smash against the wall.

"Ignore him," Stefan said.

"He's in pain Stefan," Elena said and moved away from him.

She walked quickly down the stairs as Damon picked up another vase.

"She isn't going to come back," Elena said, "No matter what you do."

"What are you?" Damon snarled and stumbled, "Psychic."

"No, but I know her," Elena said, "You're just punishing yourself."

"I'm going to find her," Damon declared before he plopped down on the couch. He took a new swig of whiskey, "You all don't know it yet, but I'm going to find her."

"Damon," Elena said with a sigh.

"No," Damon roared, "Don't you dare Damon me while you all sit here and continue to live while she's out there alone!" He stood up, "You all are just in your own happy little world, well excuse me, but some of us are miserable and missing the one we love!"

"Damon that's enough," Stefan said and blurred in front of Elena, "You need to stop."

"Go to hell," Damon said before he stormed out of the house.

He got to the graveyard and sat down on a log in front of Alaric's grave.

"Why I keep coming here I don't know," Damon said and took a drink. "It's not like you can hear me or help me in anyway." Damon leaned back and sighed, "I know…I'm being ridiculous. I'm being irrational, but tell me Rick if it was Jenna out there, what would you do?" He took another swig, "I never thought me of all people would be like this…a complete and total wreck over a girl. You would think I would have learned my lesson after Katherine and then Elena, but something is very different about Bella. She stirred something inside me…she made me look around and see the damage I was doing to myself and others."

Damon leaned forward and took a deep breath.

"Look I know you can't really tell me what I want, but if some way you could give me a sign…to where she is or that she's okay I would appreciate it," Damon said.

"Ghosts don't really like helping people that caused their death," Rebekah said, coming out of the shadows, "You're pathetic you know that."

Damon let out a harsh laugh, "Me pathetic," he stood up, "This coming from someone who protects someone who constantly puts her in a coffin and abandons her. At least the person I'm after doesn't do those things."

"Doesn't she?" Rebekah questioned, "I mean she isn't here now."

"She's trying to protect us," Damon replied, "Tell me did Klaus ever do that to you?" When Rebekah didn't answer he chuckled, "Didn't think so. Sorry, but if you're looking for where she is I don't know and if I did, I would tell you."

"Of course you wouldn't, but obviously you're desperate to find her so how about you help me and I'll help you." Rebekah replied.

"I'm done making deals with devils," Damon said, "Enjoy the evening Rebekah."

"You know at some point you're going to take me up on my offer…at least one of them." Rebekah called as he disappeared. "We will find her…she can't hide forever."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked into _The Howlin Wolf_ and it didn't take long to spot Marcel, who was singing "_How you like me now_" by The Heavy.

Bella laughed and shook her head. The name of the bar and the song he was singing…how ironic and fitting.

Marcel's eyes suddenly turned towards her and he smiled widely. He finished his song before the crowd (most of them were his followers) cheered. He then made his way towards Bella. She shook off her jacket and ordered a whiskey straight.

"Pretty girl like you should never drink alone," Marcel said smoothly.

"Bet you say that to all the girls," Bella replied and took a drink.

"Only the ones I like," Marcel replied.

"And how do you know you'll like me?" Bella questioned.

"I have a sense about these sorts of things," Marcel said with a chuckle.

"It wouldn't happen to be that you can smell how…enticing my blood is." Bella replied coolly and smirked.

Marcel tensed, "If you're a witch you need to know how I run my town." He said carefully.

"I've been accused of being a witch, just not in the magical sense and instead of a W there tends to be a B in front of the itch part." Bella replied.

"Who are you?" Marcel asked.

"Wouldn't the better question be what am I?" Bella suggested.

"Not really into labels," Marcel replied.

"Can we talk in private?" Bella asked. "Not really a big fan of guard dogs," Bella said as she pointed to the room.

Marcel laughed, "Right back here," He said and started walking.

Bella grabbed her drink and followed. Marcel led her to a small room and once they entered, he shut the door.

"Don't worry it's spelled," Marcel said while taking a seat, "Once that door closes nothing gets out of this room…hearing wise."

"I highly doubt that's the only thing that doesn't get out," Bella said before sitting down across from him, "I can smell different types of blood."

"So my dear what are you and what brings you to my lovely city," Marcel asked.

"My name's Bella Swan," Bella said and she saw Marcel tense, "You know me."

"I know of you," Marcel said carefully, "I know Elijah's looking for you."

"I know my Uncle's been here," Bella replied.

"Uncle?" Marcel said shocked.

"Oh he apparently didn't give you the run down," Bella said amused, "I'm Klaus' daughter."

"Niklaus Mikelson," Marcel said, "He's…."

"Your maker," Bella interrupted him, "Yes I know. I know a lot about you Marcel."

"Elijah said you have Niklaus…"Marcel said before leaning forward, "Is that true?"

"You think I'll tell you?" Bella asked, "I just wanted to meet you and let you know I'm in town. I will be for a while."

"This is my city," Marcel said.

"I don't care," Bella replied, "I'll leave you alone and you make sure none of your 'family' follow me again or there will be more than one dead vampire in this town."

"You've killed one of mine," Marcel said with anger seeping into his voice.

"You don't know much about me do you?" Bella asked with a laugh, "Oh this is going to be interesting."

"No one hurts my family," Marcel said and lunged for Bella, but she was quicker and she pinned him against the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she clucked and tightened her hand around his neck, "I don't like being attacked and I don't like being followed. Now since you have been in this city for some time I'm going to let the whole attacking thing slide, but there are a few things you should know about me," Bella said, "I'm stronger than you…in an instant I could kill you…drain you dry. You see I feed off supernatural blood; it's the only thing that satisfies me. I don't want trouble. I merely want a vacation here in this lovely city."

"Elijah will be back," Marcel choked.

"I know," Bella said, "And when he does come back I'll be gone. But for now you have two choices. You can either listen to me or you and all your little friends can be dead by the end of the day…your choice."

"You're your father's daughter alright," Marcel choked, "You have a deal."

Bella let him go and stepped away, "I'm glad." She grabbed her jacket, "I'll be seeing you around Marcel…I have a feeling we may become friends." She said before she opened the door.

Bella walked through the bar towards the front door, but Marcel's voice stopped her.

"Bella," he said and everyone froze.

Bella turned around, "Yes Marcel?"

"Join me for dinner?" he asked while smirking.

Bella walked over to him, "Now why would you want me to join you for dinner when I just threatened to kill you and everyone here?"

Two vampires quickly moved to either side of her and Marcel held up his hand, stopping them.

"I have a thing for bad girls…you're my maker's daughter and he was the ultimate badass. I have a feeling you're worse." Marcel said as he stepped closer to her until he was stroking her cheek.

Bella quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her face.

"You have no idea how bad I really am," Bella said, "But I'm taken Marcel."

"Then at least let me show you around," Marcel said, "I mean I am prince of this city, it's my duty."

"You aren't going to give up are you?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not in my nature," Marcel smirked.

"I'll be seeing you around," Bella said and headed out the door.

"Marcel," one of the vampires said, "Should we go after her?"

"Do you want us to kill her?" Another asked.

"No," Marcel said while crossing his arms and smiling, "She's off limits." He turned to everyone, "This city just got a lot more interesting."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked into the room and shrugged off her jacket. She sat down in the snuggle chair and stared out the window. The emptiness that she had kept at bay by being on the run was starting to creep up on her. She had no distractions right now because she knew for a while she was safe here. Jane-Anne and Sophie would watch out for her.

Marcel…he was curious about her and she was going to use that to her advantage.

Bella knew she needed a rest…she needed to stay a while. For three months all that it had been was running all across Europe, New Zealand, Australia, and several other places. She didn't have the time to mourn…to really feel the pain of being alone; to feel the guilt of leaving everyone and betraying them in a sense. She had made a decision that concerned everyone, but she gave no one a say in it.

Bella didn't want to feel what was coming, but more than that, she didn't want to feel the nothingness that had once consumed her. She refused to go back to that darkness, to that pit of nothing. There were no emotions, it was like she was going through the motions to get what she wanted and when she had, she wasn't satisfied. That was the problem with switching off your humanity…you never felt satisfied and you enjoyed nothing. It was just a black hole…a never ending pit that you were falling in.

**A/N: Hey everyone so here it is the epilogue. So sorry it took so long to get it up, but I wanted it to be just right and I wanted it to sort of lead into what's coming next which means there will be a Buried Secrets 3 and it will be called Buried Secrets 3: Enter the Shadows. Now I will not be going episode by episode like I have with the last two….this one will have SOME elements, but completely different storyline and it will be the LAST in the Trilogy. I am working on the final chapter in the trilogy now so no idea when it will be up, but as soon as I do know I will post on here.**

**Today is a special day yet also a sad day…it's my birthday, but it's also the first birthday I'm spending without my grandpa and has made me realize I am going to face a lot more firsts without him. **

**With it being said that it's my birthday my wonderful Beta and friend Dark~Supernatural~Angel who has done the trailer for Buried Secrets surprised me with a little teaser video for Buried Secrets 2: Blood and it's kind of like the opening credits to a show. It is absolutely fantastic and was a surprise to me so I thank her with all heart for all the amazing work and support she has done and given to me. **

**I have gotten questions will there be a Trailer like there was for the first Buried Secrets the answer is yes, but good things take time and my lovely beta has school so whenever she is available and ready there will be a trailer until then I share this wonderful birthday present with you. You will have to delete out the parenthesis's though: https(:/) .com(/)watch?v=m_DCu1nOi80**

**Review my dears and I will hopefully see you soon!**


	26. Preface Buried Secrets 3

_***Well ladies and gents here we are over a year since we finished Buried Secrets 2 and now the time has come to finally finish the trilogy I started writing almost three years ago. It has been a while journey. For those wondering where I've been here's a quick recap. February 11, 2013 my grandfather passed the end of 2013 I had two very dear friends pass away as well. My grandmother who I had been taken care of since my grandfather passed decided to stop chemo and on February 11, 2014 she passed away. When that happened I was in the middle of planning my wedding which I did go through with lol. It has been a very crazy year so I hope you all can understand.**_

_**I decided that since I am towards the end of my degree and I have many classes I didn't want to post until I had a good chunk of the story written as well as a little teaser video for you guys since you have all been so patient and supportive. My lovely beta and friend Dark~Supernatural~Angel has just finished the video and is uploading it to youtube. If you want to find her, her video name on there is UnknownQueen. She has done all three videos for this trilogy and has been very supportive over the last year and I just want to give her a very special thank you. **_

_**This is the beginning of the end my dears. I have been putting every inch of my soul into this story. It has been a way for me to work through my grief and loss and though I'm still working through it this has been a great help. I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Without further ado I give you…..**_

_**Buried Secrets 3: Enter the Shadows**_

I can't take the silence in this room it's just deafening and reminds me more that I'm alone…that I'm away from him. I was never meant to get attached and he was the last person in the world I ever saw being attached to. It was just meant to be a one night stand for him and a night for me to forget everything and to see if he lived up to his reputation. He did live up to it and in those moments I unknowingly got into his head and I saw _him_. I saw his soul and what secrets he hid. I saw his life, I saw his highs and lows, I saw the pain he went through, the self-doubt, and the anger.

I opened my eyes and as he laid there shirtless in all his glory I saw him in a new light. I saw beyond the walls he had and I understood. I understood him like only he could understand me.

We both hid behind these walls and snarky remarks. It was easier than showing others the truth and how broken we truly were. Most would think we were fixing one another, but that wasn't it. We didn't need fixing; we didn't need to be mended or coddled all we needed was for someone to understand. Someone who could relate to this fear we both felt; the fear of being alone, of being pitied, of a life in perpetual darkness.

We had both been reaching out blindly in this darkness and that's when we grasped each other's hands; a small ember came to life and branded us to one another.

We both had scars visible and invisible, ones that carried with them stories of betrayal, pain, regrets, loneliness, and so many other things. We found comfort in each other's stories of our scars and that only tied us to each other more.

Leaving was like no pain I had ever felt, it was like tearing my own heart out. Something bonded us together and I don't know what it was, but more than anything I want him back. I know though that I can't risk it. If I were to go back they would find Klaus and we would be torn apart….literally. I can handle my own demise; I've been waiting for it for some time, but what I can't handle or imagine is watching him be taken. That's what Klaus would do for the betrayal I have committed against him.

He once said to me in that dungeon "Never go for the kill when you can go for the pain."

I won't watch him suffer at Klaus' hands and if that means I have to run for the rest of my life then so be it. I was at the mercy of Klaus once, but I won't be again and I won't let anyone else be in that situation either.

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah don't see what I see; they don't know what I know. He can't be redeemed because he doesn't want to. He doesn't want what they want; he doesn't care like they do even though they hide it. Once upon a time he may have been a person; someone who cared, but that time has passed and with it Klaus' humanity has been locked away. He is too lost to be saved.

I will spend the rest of my years running and if one day they get too close and my time is almost up the last act I will ever do is put him in the bottom of the ocean to rot for all eternity.

I do this for them, but also I do this because inside me there is a small black mark on my heart. A mark Klaus made; within that tiny mark still holds my anger and rage and darkness that he thrust me into. He forced me into the shadows, but now I will willingly walk in them. There is one tiny speck of light though and it's only because I still hold on to him…to what he gave me. Even in all this darkness, hate, and rage I am surrounded by because I never had a choice; at one point for a brief, but life changing moment I had one. I choose to open myself to someone and risk it all. Though our time was short I was able to feel what it was like to walk in the light and bask in the warmth of someone's love; someone who truly understood me and accepted me with all my flaws and scars.

That tiny ray of light is the reason I will stay in the shadows because it's the only thing left I have to protect…the only thing I have ever had a choice in. I will never let that go I will never forget it because it is the only thing that will keep me going in what's coming.

I feel a heaviness descending and it rattles me to my core, I feel it creeping along my skin and settling into my bones. My fight is long from over…but I always knew that. What I don't think I realized is that Klaus was right….there is always something darker lurking in the shadows around us. Something worse than the evil you've faced before the only question is….what is waiting for me as I enter these shadows?

**Now the new story is up so go find it on my profile and the first chapter should be posted soon. I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
